Your Teacher
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: Christine meets her voice teacher, Erik, when she's twelve. Years pass and their feelings for one another deepen. This story has to do with their time together, their time apart, and the relationship that develops and grows. Modern day, E/C... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

Eleven-year-old Christine Daae was born to sing, or so she's been told. Her chorus teacher, Mrs. Giry, also believes she has a wonderful voice. So, on Christine's twelfth birthday, Mrs. Giry decides to have her set up a voice lesson with a very peculiar teacher.

Private music instructor Erik Destler has been shunned by society countless times. At the age of 16, however, his life takes a turn for the better, thanks to Marie Giry. His extraordinary musical talents lead him to take on the job of giving private music lessons to various students. When young Christine Daae enters his home to receive her first voice lesson, his life is changed forever.

Christine becomes Erik's only pupil, and as years pass, they become much more to one another.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Christine's POV_

I grew up in a family of musicians. My mother was a fairly famous soprano singer, my father a violinist. So, it was only natural that I should take up some field in music, as well.

When I was eleven years old about to enter the sixth grade, my parents insisted that I join the middle school chorus.

"_Christine, you were born to sing. You have such a lovely voice."_

And, I guess I did have some natural talent thanks to Mom. The problem was, I didn't have the heart to use my voice to the best of its ability. Something inside was always holding me back.

But I was in the middle school chorus, anyway. It was made up of me and many others, but none of them cared to sing well. They just took the class for an easy A.

That's all chorus was really treated as in my middle school- the easy A. It didn't receive much recognition. None of the fine arts did, actually. The most popular kids either became football players or cheerleaders.

Most certainly, I was not popular. I was shy and rather introverted around the kids in my school. Most middle schoolers were snobby, mean boys and girls who judged a person by the way they dressed or what they looked like. They never took the chance to look _inside_ the person. That infuriated me to no end, so I never went out of my way to associate with them.

I guess it was my lack of association that caused me to develop a bad reputation by the second day of the sixth grade. A popular cheerleader named Carlotta had chosen _me_ as her new worst enemy and made sure that I and all of her popular friends knew it. She was in plenty of my classes, including chorus, so I had to put up with her _every day_.

At least I had one friend, though. Her name was Meg Giry, the daughter of the chorus teacher. She was a cheerleader, but only to help with her flexibility when it came to ballet, her true passion. Being that she cheered, though, she was automatically in the 'in crowd', although she really had no interest in it. And, thank goodness for that since she was my only real friend.

I was so shy that Meg probably wouldn't have noticed me that first day had it not been for my voice.

"_Wow!" she exclaimed, causing the entire chorus to stop._

"_What was that, Meghan?" her mother asked angrily._

"_Oh.. um.. nothing.. Sorry."_

_When we began singing again, Meg grinned and whispered in my ear, "You have such a good voice!"_

Her mother must have known, as well, because, on my twelfth birthday when I was in the seventh grade, Mrs. Giry pulled me to the side to speak in private.

"Christine, do you take voice lessons?"

"No," I replied shyly. "Well, I mean, my parents used to give me some, but there's never really much time for that anymore.."

"Would you like to be given voice lessons?" she asked seriously.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "By you?"

She smiled. "Well, no. You see, I know of a boy who is taking on pupils in his spare time. I'm sure he would be pleased to teach you."

This caused my curiosity to peak. "How do you know him?"

"I have known him for a very long time. He is a remarkable musician."

That didn't really answer my question, but I decided not to linger on it. "What's his name?"

"His name is Erik." She turned and picked up a pad of sticky notes. "Here, let me give you his phone number. You can tell your parents to call him." She scribbled a number on a sticky note and put it in my small hand. "Happy birthday," she said sincerely before walking towards Meg. "Come, Meghan. You have a dentist appointment."

"Wait!" Meg exclaimed and rushed over to me. Something was behind her back, and, when she was standing in front of me, she handed it to me. It was a box wrapped in pink paper. Inside, there was a very cute pink shirt. "Thank you!" I exclaimed brightly. I moved forward and hugged her, and we both laughed. Her mother cleared her throat, which gained our attention, and Meg knew it was time to go. "Good luck at the dentist," I whispered while sticking my tongue out to show how much I hated it.

"Happy birthday, Chrissy!"

They left, and I stared at the number in my hand before leaving to find my parents' car.

I was surprised to find that both my dad _and_ mom had come to pick me up. Mom usually had rehearsals or auditions.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie!" they both exclaimed when I got in.

"We're taking you to get ice cream. Would you like that?" my mother asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe both of you are here to pick me up!"

"It's your twelfth birthday. We both wanted to share it with you," Dad said while driving to our destination.

While eating our ice cream in the park and enjoying the weather and colorful October leaves, my parents asked how my day went.

"It was pretty good. The kids in chorus sang to me. Well, except for Carlotta and her group of friends. Carlotta said she hoped I had a horrible birthday. But, I didn't let her get me down."

"Good," Mom said. "I really do not know why she is the way she is. Her parents are such nice people. Don't you think so, Gary?"

"Yes," Dad agreed. "How on earth could she be so mean to our little angel?"

"Well, she didn't ruin my day. I wouldn't let her. Meg made up for it. She gave me a great present- a pink shirt."

"Aww, wasn't that nice of her! You're going to have to bring her to the house sometime, Christine."

"I will, Mom. Sometime.. Anyway, also, Mrs. Giry talked to me."

"Your chorus teacher?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. She wants me to take voice lessons."

"Really?" Mom asked eagerly. "From who?"

"Somebody named Erik. She says he's a really good musician."

"Is that so?" she asked a bit skeptically. "Well, did you get a phone number?"

"Yeah, here you go." I reached into my pocket and gave my mom the sticky note.

"I've never heard of him. Maybe he's new to giving lessons."

It didn't sound like she was very happy about lessons from a complete stranger, so I quickly added, "Well, Mrs. Giry thinks he's really good."

"We'll see," Dad assured me with a smile.

When we got home, I insisted Mom call the man, since she was the expert in voice. She picked up the phone and dialed while I listened on another line.

"Yes?" came one of the most beautiful male voices I had ever heard, although it was tainted with irritation.

"Um," my mom began. She seemed intimidated. "Is this Erik?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, but address me as Mr. Destler."

"Alright." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Destler, my name is Beth Daae-"

"The soprano?" he interrupted, his voice less irritated but still demanding.

She was taken aback by the question. "Yes, actually."

"You did well in _Madama Butterfly_," he complimented, although there didn't seem to be much happiness in his tone.

"Well, thank you. You're a fan of opera?" Mom was becoming a bit more comfortable.

"Mrs. Daae, I am a fan of _music_. Yes, that includes opera."

The comfort was gone, and she sat up a bit straighter. "I'm calling because I am interested in my daughter taking voice lessons from you."

"Who recommended me to you?"

"Christine's chorus-"

Yet again, he interrupted. "Christine?" It was the first time in my whole life that I actually began to _like_ my name. He just said it so beautifully.

"Yes, my daughter. Her chorus teacher, Marie Giry, recommended you."

"Ah, yes, she would." He didn't sound very pleased by that. After a moment, though, he commanded, "Let me speak to your daughter."

Mom looked at me worriedly but nodded encouragingly.

I gulped and said the only thing I could think of into the phone. "Hi."

He hesitated before speaking, and I noticed that his tone took on a dramatic change. It was gentle. "Hello, Christine. Let me see… You are twelve years old?"

I gasped and heard him chuckle. "How did you know?" I sat up a little straighter.

"I could tell by your speaking voice," he replied patiently.

"Oh.. ok," I said in confusion.

"And, you sing soprano?"

"Yes, I do."

"Excellent. May I speak to your mother again?"

"Yes," I replied entranced by his voice and how smart he was.

"It was nice speaking to you, Christine."

"Yeah.." Without thought, I handed my phone to my Mom, although she already had her own. Unfortunately, I made it so that I couldn't hear his side of the conversation any longer. This is what was said without my knowledge..

"Mr. Destler, will you accept her into your studio?" my mom asked hopefully. It seemed she had heard and liked how he'd spoken to me on the phone. She seemed to trust him.

"Yes, Mrs. Daae. Marie would only recommend her most talented students to me."

Suddenly, my mom's brow furrowed. "This may sound odd, but I can't help but notice that you sound a bit… young. How old are you?"

"Mrs. Daae, believe me, I _seem_ much older than I am. I am nineteen."

"Oh! I- I," she stuttered. She obviously wasn't expecting that answer.

"Is that going to be a problem, Mrs. Daae?"

"Well, um, no. You seem to be very knowledgeable. When would you like to meet her?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow at 4?"

Mom looked at me and asked, "Tomorrow at 4?"

I nodded immediately. Any other plans I probably didn't have could be postponed.

"Yes, Mr. Destler, that will be fine."

"You may drop her off at the apartment complex, Whittaker Place, on Whittaker Street."

"Yes, I know where that is."

"Good. The lesson will last for at least one hour. I wish to meet with her alone. Do not accompany her."

The look of alarm on my mother's face was unmistakable. But, nevertheless, she said, "Alright.."

"Tomorrow, then. It is apartment 7." He hung up without another word.

My mom then turned to me. "Well, that was.. interesting.."

"So, I've really got a voice lesson with him?" There was a lot of excitement in my voice.

"Yes, yes, tomorrow at 4. I will drop you off and wait in the car." Her voice was very uneasy. She wasn't comfortable with this.

"You won't come in with me?" That made me a bit nervous.

"He wishes to see you alone." She seemed to sense my nerves and reassured, "Don't worry, Darling. It will be a wonderful experience."

"I- I hope so.." I said. I wondered what this 'Erik Destler' was really like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Christine's POV_

The next school day seemed to drag on forever. I went to classes but couldn't concentrate. It seemed I couldn't stop daydreaming about what would happen at 4 o'clock. Thankfully, no one, specifically Carlotta, bothered me throughout the day, so I was left humbly alone in my thoughts.

Finally, chorus came, which was my last class. Meg immediately noticed something different about me.

"What's wrong, Chrissy?" The bell hadn't rung yet to begin class, so we were free to talk.

"Nothing's wrong, Meg. I'm just kind of nervous.."

"On the day after your birthday? How come?"

Before I could answer, the bell rang, and Mrs. Giry silenced all of us.

Choir went as usual, which was to say, it went horribly with wrong notes and many annoyed sighs.

Finally, though, it ended, and I rushed over to Mrs. Giry.

"You spoke to him," she announced before I could say anything. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, I did. I have a lesson at-"

"4 o'clock," she finished.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I spoke to him briefly last night."

"Oh.. well, yeah, I just thought I'd tell you, but I've got to go now." I rushed to the door and quickly yelled, "Bye, Meg," before running out of the room.

Meanwhile, Meg looked at her mom and asked, "What was that about?"

"She's just nervous," Mrs. Giry replied before going into her office.

Meg just stood there and mumbled, "I already knew _that_."

* * *

Mom and I drove to the apartment complex, and I twirled a strand of my brown curls nervously.

"Don't look so anxious, Christine. This will be fun."

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice full of nerves.

"Well, I don't. But, I do know what voice lessons are generally like. They're wonderful. You will learn so much!"

"I just hope he doesn't think my voice is the worst he's ever heard."

"Oh, don't be silly, Honey! You have a beautiful voice."

I rolled my eyes. "You always say that."

"Yes, and I know what I'm talking about."

Within no time, we arrived at the apartment, and I tensed up.

"Ok, Baby, we're here," Mom said looking at me.

"I know."

"Well, don't be nervous. Go in there with a smile and keep your mind open. You'll learn a lot."

"Ok." I knew it was time to get out of the car, so I took a deep breath, said 'bye' to Mom, and walked to the door of Mr. Destler's apartment.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

I was born to die. Clearly, I was. Countless time, I've had the chance to give into that fate, but I've never been one to surrender to destiny.

Here I was, a nineteen year old living completely and totally alone. My father left mother when she was pregnant with me, and, after the first sight of my hideous face, if one could call it that, she abandoned me. I was forced to live in an orphanage and was given a mask, a bed, and some scraps of food. Basically, I was made to care for myself. The orphanage was a cruel place without any supervision, not that I wanted _that_, so I didn't stay there for too long. Eventually, the streets became my home.

It was a difficult living. At times, I almost gave up, committed suicide, but I always decided against it. How would I get revenge on the world if I were dead?

Oh, and I got my revenge. Yes, I did… And I got it before I became a legal adult.

Finally, though, the revenge became boring and tiresome, and I wanted to settle down. Music, which had always been one of many priorities, became my one and only passion. Music was all I had and would ever have.

I wanted to share my music with the world. Not for their sakes, no, but for my own 'pleasure' (not a word I am comfortable using). So, I decided composition was the way to go. Writing operas became my hobby. I was sixteen trying to get them to the public, but no one would accept them into the operatic world. Directors and publishers alike thought the material was too dark. 'It wouldn't attract crowds.'

So, after one too many rejections, I decided to become reclusive in an apartment in Chicago. Self-consciously, I knew there was more to their rejections than they let on. I saw the way they looked at me. The mask terrified them, and I was sick of being treated as an outcast.

I was ready to give up all hope of sharing music with the world, until…

One night, I was skimming through the newspaper and noticed an ad that looked promising. It was advertising the need for an accompanist at a local middle school.

The following afternoon, I drove to the school and found the chorus teacher, Mrs. Marie Giry.

She stared at me for a moment, and without saying a word, I went to the piano and began playing Chopin's Ballade in G major.

The entire time, I watched her in order to see her reaction. She just stared with no apparent emotion.

I poured my heart into my playing and felt sweat behind my mask by the end. As the last chord faded away, I bluntly asked, "Well?"

Marie blinked before asking the same question- "Well?"

"Do I have the job?"

She was obviously stunned by my actions, and probably my mask, as well. "The accompanist position! Oh! Well-.."

"Erik Destler."

"Well, Erik, I must say, that was beautiful, and I am amazed, but the job has been filled."

That was it! I'd had enough of the treatment I had received since the day I was born! I didn't need anyone! All I needed was my music. How I wished I could live underground and away from everyone! Feeling the urge to get the hell out of there, I stomped towards the door without saying a word.

It was she who stopped me. "Wait."

For some reason, I complied to her command and stopped without turning. "How.. old are you?"

I sighed and turned towards her, suddenly realizing she was old enough to be my mother. "Realistically, I am sixteen. Mentally, I am older than you." I studied her reaction carefully and actually smirked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sixteen? And you play as well or better than a professional! Good lord, you _are_ a professional!"

"So, do I get the job?"

"Well, no, but why on earth would you want this job? Why aren't you out performing?"

I growled and screamed, "Isn't it obvious?"

She remained calm and replied with a simple, "No."

I angrily pointed to the mask covering the right side of my face. "_This _is the reason, Marie! Who wants to watch a _freak_ perform?"

For a moment, she tried to speak, but no words would come. Finally, though, she composed herself. "I see nothing wrong with you, Erik."

I could have come back with, 'I see the fear in your eyes,' but that would have been a lie.

When I didn't say anything, she continued. "Look, I do not share this with many people.. my husband was a fire fighter, key word being 'was'. About ten years ago, he was trying to save someone from a house fire. Unfortunately, his suit couldn't withstand the flames. He was somehow able to save the person, but the majority of his skin was burnt off in the process. To my surprise and relief, he didn't die. He lived, but at a horrible price. He was so terribly damaged, Erik. Not only his outward appearance, but also his soul. A year later, he committed suicide." She winced before finishing. "So, do not think for a moment that I don't know what it's like to suffer, to wish to hide from the world. Because, trust me, I know."

I stared at her without expression. My usual anger dissipated to nothing, and I was left without the usual boundaries I put up with others. I felt a connection to this Marie Giry. I said the only thing I could think of. "I- I am sorry for your loss."

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't be. I didn't tell you to receive pity." There was a pause in which a sense of understanding emanated between us. "Now, I'm not able to give you the job you want, but I do have a question, and perhaps a proposition, for you."

"I am listening."

"Have you ever thought of giving private lessons?"

"What do you mean, Madame?"

"Well, you're obviously a man with determination, and your talent is fascinating. What if you were to give piano lessons? Do you play any other instruments?"

"I am a violinist. I also sing."

"Well, that's excellent. I know of many singers in need of lessons. I'm sure there are plenty of others who play the piano and violin."

A slight smile came to my face. "Yes, I quite like this idea. I could give lessons at my apartment. You say you can provide pupils?"

"Yes, most certainly, Erik."

It was the first time I had been excited in over a month. "This is fantastic. Allow me to give you my phone number. When you find a student, call me."

"Of course." I gave her my number, and that was the beginning of a friendship and partnership that has, so far, lasted for three years.

And now, I was to have another student, this one for singing. _Maybe she will not be a total waste of my time. Her mother is a talented singer… but, it might not have been passed down to the girl. She did have a nice speaking voice, though._

Suddenly, my doorbell rang, and there was no doubt who it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Erik's POV_

I walked to the door and opened it without hesitation. What met my eyes caused me to hesitate, though, and I could not help but stare. In front of me stood a petite girl with the most absorbing big green eyes I had ever seen. Long brown curls framed her flawless smiling face. Now, I have never been one to believe in a 'Higher Power', but, with this angelic girl before me, I was almost tempted to change my beliefs. She looked like a porcelain doll.. a _young_ porcelain doll. Yes, she was but a child, and it was very noticeable.

"Christine Daae, I take it?"

"Y- yes, Sir."

"You may call me Erik. Come in." I stood aside, and she tentatively stepped into my domain.

* * *

_Christine's POV_

My breath caught when the door opened, and I saw Erik Destler for the first time.

He was everything I imagined he would be. Tall- over six feet-, dark- he wore all black and had dark brown, almost black, hair-, beautiful eyes- a shade of light blue that I couldn't stop staring at-, and extremely good looking.

The one thing I hadn't imagined was the white mask covering the right side of his face.

I decided not to stare, though. That wasn't polite.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

The child entered my apartment with apparent nerves. I realized this was probably her first voice lesson, so I kept my expectations low. The charm of her outward appearance may not travel inward.

There was a process I took with any lesson I gave, and so it began.

"Come. I will show you the room in which we will have our lessons." She followed behind silently while admiring the numerous paintings covering the walls of my apartment.

When we reached the room, I heard her gasp. I suppose it was a bit spectacular looking with its high ceiling, antique chandelier, book shelves filled with music, black grand piano, music stands, wall mirrors, cases holding violins, and upholstered chairs.

Though her liking my apartment did please me, I knew I had to continue with the 'process'. "Would you like some hot tea, Christine?"

"Ok," she replied with a polite smile.

"Very good. You may sit and relax until I return."

I hurriedly left and went to the kitchen. Not only was I making tea, but I was spying on her, as well. You see, when I first began giving lessons, I implanted a hidden camera in the music room. I always asked if a pupil wanted hot tea just so I would be able to go into the kitchen and watch them on a television that showed what the hidden camera viewed. Others may call such an act 'eccentric' or an invasion of privacy, but this was _my_ apartment, and we would play by _my_ rules. If my 'rules' involved spying, then so be it. After all, I have always been a very curious man…

I expected to see her cringe, which would show that she wasn't comfortable with me or my mask. Or, maybe she would begin rummaging through my music. Well, at the very least, she could just sit in the chair I left her in and bore me. I never expected to see what I saw..

She first walked towards the violins and opened the cases just to look at them. _Violins must be of interest to her._ She then walked to the piano and sat on the bench. My eyes widened as I remembered leaving my latest composition on the piano's stand.

_Perhaps she does not know how to play. I can only hope…_

To my utter horror, she did know how to play. I watched for about two minutes waiting for the tea to come to a boil as she slowly played through the accompaniment. It really sounded nothing like the piece, but still… …. Well, how could I blame her? Curiosity was a trait I, myself, possessed.

Finally, the tea was prepared, and I raced towards the music room. When I opened the door, she abruptly stood from the bench.

"I'm sorry!"

Oh, she was just so nervous! It softened my cold heart. "It is alright, Christine." I motioned for her to sit in one of the upholstered chair and handed her the cup of tea. "I see you have found my latest composition."

"You composed that?" She was amazed.

"Yes, I did. I can play it for you if you-"

"Please!"

I walked to the bench smirking and placed my fingers on the keys. "The title is, _Rose_," I told her before playing.

Occasionally, I glanced in the child's direction and noticed her eyes never left my hands as they moved gracefully over the keys.

My thoughts began to wander as I played. I could not help but compare this beautiful girl to a machine- a lovely machine that I could control. If I used her to her utmost ability, maybe I could show her greatness, and she, in turn, could use that greatness and stun the world. Yes… Her angelic looks and sweet personality were just what the world needed. The world, filled with hate and animosity, could definitely use a taste of Christine… _Wait! What am I thinking? She is just a child! I have no idea what kind of talent she possesses! I must hear her sing._

I was just reaching the middle of the song but abruptly stopped and looked at her. Christine blinked and noticeably came out of the trance my music seemed to put her in.

"Stand," I commanded. She immediately obeyed, which I treasured. Gently, I continued, "It is time to begin, dear. Stand at the curve of the piano." She did exactly as I said. "Good. Now, face me, and we will begin warm-ups."

She gracefully moved her hair behind her shoulders in preparation.

"Alright, Christine, descending from 'G' to 'C', sing on the open vowel, 'yah'. We will ascend by half steps in the same fashion." She nodded, I played a 'G', she licked her lips, we both took a deep breath, and she did as I instructed.

The sound that came from her mouth stunned me beyond belief. I gasped and had to fight the urge to fall over. I even forgot to play the rest of the notes, but that did not stop her from singing them. _My god, she has talent! She is not tone deaf!_ My lips curled upward, and I just sat there watching her. Such clarity, such a pure tone, so much to work with! She could be great! I could make her great! No more than three seconds of warm-up, and I was already planning her future in performance.

My thoughts clouded all else, and I failed to notice her stop and talk.

"Sir?" I heard her finally call out. "Erik? Are you alright?"

My whole perspective on the girl changed. She was not just '_a_ girl'. She was '_the_ girl'. She was Christine, the goddess of song.

I knew I was going overboard, though. She still had so much to learn. But, she was very capable. Yes… "Yes, Christine, I am fine." How 'fine' I was! "Now, let us begin again."

When she tried again, I noticed something. She put no effort into it. It was just sound, nothing more. Good sound, no doubt, but where was her heart? I made the mistake of frowning, and she stopped again.

"I'm sorry! Oh no, I sound horrible, don't I? You hate my voice! You don't want to give me lessons!-"

"Silence, Christine," I demanded. Her speaking so quickly and without any truth would drive her and myself mad. "Child, I do not hate your voice."

"You don't?" Her green eyes were wide and innocent.

"No. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I believe you have received your mother's talent."

A blush crept to her cheeks, and her face fell causing brown curls to splay over her delicate shoulders. _I suppose she does not take compliments well._

"Christine." She instantly looked at me. I would certainly come to cherish her obedient nature. "Let us continue warming up, shall we?" I decided not to address her flaws just yet, although there were many. I wanted to check out her range first.

After over two octaves of her clear, pure tone, I decided she was a soprano. Yes, _definitely_ a soprano. I finally stopped her, although she could clearly go higher. "Well, Christine, you have quite a range." There was silence while I decided which flaw to fix first. "Christine, how tall are you?"

"The last time I went to the doctor's, he said I was five feet."

"Well, stand as if you are two inches taller." Instantly, her bad posture was cured. "Every time you sing, stand that tall. And, do not forget, shoulders back, but not so that it is uncomfortable."

"Ok," she replied with confidence.

"Step back from the piano so that I can see you properly." She stepped back. "Good. Now, put some space between your feet… and move one foot slightly in front of the other." Again, she did exactly as instructed. It was nice to be able to sit and get my orders across instead of having to stand and show her how. It proved that she was intelligent. "One more tip for now. Drop your head so that your chin is closer to your chest… Well, not a _full_ drop, just a bit. And, position your neck back slightly… Ah, good. Now, this is the way you stand in preparation and while singing. You must remember to look like that _every_ lesson, or you will not improve. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." I watched as she noted and memorized her singing stance.

"In that position, try the same warm-up as before."

Already, with only that brief speech on standing, she was extraordinarily better than before. I sensed she could feel it, as well. I allowed her to sing higher than the previous time.

"You see, Christine? You can tell it made a difference. I can see it in your eyes." She nodded, and we looked at each other for a moment in understanding.

"Well, dear, that will have to end our lesson today. You have been here for over an hour. Come back in two days at the same time."

"Ok. That sounds good."

"Excellent. Let me show you out." I walked her to the door, said 'goodbye', and watched as she walked towards her mother's car.

When I was alone again, I immediately got my cell phone. There was much to be done before I could begin devoting my full attentions to my new protégé, _Christine_.

* * *

_Christine's POV_

I got into the car with a huge grin on my face.

Mom was eager to hear all. "Well, how was it?"

I sighed in ecstasy. "It was wonderful…" Really, though, I didn't want to tell her everything. I felt it was better to keep most of what occurred private.

"Did you learn a lot?"

"Yeah, I did." I learned more than I ever thought possible. He made me feel different than usual. I felt as if I could do _anything_. I so badly wished to please him! There was something about Erik.. Something that I couldn't place. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't wait until the next lesson!

"Christine? Did you hear me?"

I shook my head and looked at Mom. I really hadn't heard her. "Sorry, what?"

"Describe it. What happened?"

"Well, you were right. I kept my mind open and learned a lot. He taught me how to stand correctly while singing."

"Ah, good. He's starting with the basics. What else?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I'm just going to take a nap. I'll talk to you more about it later."

"But-".

Before she could continue, I turned towards the side window, rested my head again the seat, and closed my eyes. I wanted to remain in this blissful state Erik put me in for as long as possible.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

Two rings was all it took. "Hello, Erik."

"Marie." I was so wrapped up in the previous hour and a half with Christine that I could barely decipher words to say.

"Erik?"

"I- Christine- she-"

"Erik, did you have a lesson with her today?" She was speaking slowly and patiently as if I were a troubled child.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"And? How'd it go?"

"Marie, I am going to have to cancel my other students. Everyone will just have to find a new teacher; everyone except for Christine." There. I'd said it. The first moment I saw the girl, truthfully, I knew she would become my only pupil. And now, it was becoming reality.

"What? Erik, you can't be serious."

She thought I was kidding? "Marie, I am _very_ serious. I would not joke about such a thing. You do not understand. I _have_ to devote my full attention to Christine."

"But-"

"She will be great, Marie. I can sense it. Can you, as well? Is that the reason you sent her to me?"

"I sent her to you because I thought she could excel with training. I didn't expect you to feel the need to cancel fifty other students just for her! Are you insane?"

"Yes," I answered seriously. "Very."

"Think rationally. Losing students means losing money. Do you really want that?"

"Do you not understand? Money does not matter! Not now! Marie, Christine _is_ money! She will be the most famous singer in the country- maybe even the world!"

"Erik, you are being foolish. She is twelve years old! She hasn't even passed the seventh grade. She's a child."

"You don't think I know that? That is the most exciting part of all! The talent she possesses at such an age! And the time I have to improve that talent!" It was the happiest I had ever been.

There was a brief pause before she finally surrendered. "Fine, Erik, fine. Do it your way. Cancel everyone else. I suppose there are others to teach them, not that they'll be as good as you. But, I know it's useless trying to change your mind. I just hope you're doing the right thing.."

"I am, Marie. Now, I still have much to do. Fifty-two students to cancel could take quite some time. You will hear from me at a later date. Good night." I hung up without needing or wanting to hear her any longer. Then, I obtained the phone numbers of students and began the task of permanently canceling their lessons.

This day had proved to be very fine. Yes, very fine, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Christine's POV_

The next day was completely horrible. I longed to be at another voice lesson, but I was forced to wait. I never knew two days could feel so long and unbearable.

To make it worse, Carlotta just _had_ to pick today to be the scum of the earth. Not that she wasn't allthe time, but it was enunciated today.

I was in English minding my own business before the bell, and the little witch came by my desk. She pushed my English book onto the floor!

"Oops," she sneered.

I sighed and reached for the book acting as if the snob hadn't purposefully thrown itto the ground. As Mom always says, _Don't give in and take notice of her. That's exactly what she wants._

But, as I reached for the book, she kicked it farther away and laughed. "You're such a dumb freak, Daae!"

I didn't say anything but inwardly cursed the ground she walked on.

"Loser," she added before walking away.

I then got my book and heard Carlotta and her friends snickering.

The day continued in the same way. Carlotta would take any chance she could to insult me, and I just took it like a weakling.

Finally, and I mean, _finally_,choir came- the class where I felt like I fit in. Meg smiled at me when I walked in, and that alone made me feel a bit happier.

I sat next to her. "Hey, Chrissy! How are ya?"

"I'm ok. I'm glad it's time for choir."

"Yeah, same here, because guess what?"

"What?"

"We're not singing today! We're watching a movie!"

For the first time in my whole life, I was pretty sad by that. Just one lesson with Erik had shown me how much I loved singing. "What are we watching?"

"_Beauty and the Beast_."

"Yay! That's my favorite Disney movie!"

"Really? Mine's _Cinderella_." Just then, the bell rang, and everybody sat down.

"Alright, class, we're going to be watching a movie today. There will be absolutely _no_ talking." She looked around the room aggressively to emphasize her statement. "Now, I will call some of you into my office during class, so be prepared. Also, there will be several students coming into the room. Disregard them. Is that clear?"

Mrs. Giry had a way with words, and we all yelled, "Yes, Mrs. Giry!"

The movie began, and Meg whispered, "Can I braid your hair, Chrissy?"

"Sure," I quickly replied. I was never one to turn down the opportunity for someone to play with my hair. It always felt so good. I was known for my long, curly brown hair. It never seemed to become frizzy and unmanageable like others' me,that was my only good quality. Over the years, I'd developed a poor self esteem. How could anyone like themselves when they had someone like Carlotta insulting them _constantly_. I withdrew the upsetting thoughts from my mind and focusedon the movie.

Throughout class, a number of kids went to Mrs. Giry's office.

It was just getting to the cute snowball fight between Belle and the Beast when Mrs. Giry called _my_ name.

Meg shrugged at my questioning eyes, so I walked into her office. The bell was going to ring soon, so I assumed I was the last person on her list of names.

"Hi, Mrs. Giry." I sat in an office chair.

Her face softened. "Hello, Christine. How did your lesson with Mr. Destler go yesterday?"

My eyes instantly brightened at the mention of it. "It was great!"

"Excellent. I thought you would enjoy it."

"Yeah, I can tell he's going to be an amazing voice teacher. Thank you so much for telling me about him!"

"Yes, yes, you're welcome."

There was a moment of silence, and I was curious about something. "Um, Mrs. Giry, you've been calling a lot of people in. Were they here for the same reason as me? Are they taking lessons from Mr. Destler?"

"Well, no. I was calling them in to recommend _another_ teacher."

She looked a little uneasy, which was very un-Giry like, but I didn't mention it. "Oh, well, that's cool. If I were them, though, I'd want to take from Mr. Destler… but, that's just me."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your lessons."

The bell rang, and I smiled and left.

* * *

_Marie Giry's POV_

What a mess Erik left me in! Sure, he called the students and cancelled their lessons, but he also told them to come to _me_ in order to get a new teacher!

One would think the man would realize, 'Oh, Giry is a busy lady, being that she's a teacher, a mother, and the dance team coach. Maybe I should help her out and do things for myself.' But no, Erik cared for nothing but his music.

And, he didn't even have the decency to inform me of my duty. Instead, a certain Amanda Wade, a seventh grader, found me and asked who she could take lessons from. So, my day was filled with appointments trying to find 52 kids new teachers.

Erik would certainly get a rude phone call from me tonight.

Once the hellish appointments were over, I called Christine in- the reason for all of this. But, there was no way I could be mad at the child. She came into my office looking so innocent. I couldn't help but be kind. After all, this whole mess was Erik's fault!

I looked at the young student with pride and, most of all, confusion. How Erik could see such perfection in a twelve-year-old was beyond me.

But… in the time that I've known the man, he has _never_ been wrong about _anything_.

When Christine asked why so many other students had seen me, I told her. Well, sort of… What I said was not a lie. It just wasn't the complete truth.

What made me more upset than anything was Erik's ignorance. He had no ideathe difference he'd made in his former students' lives. Sure, they were all terrified of him (and Christine was not. It was odd, she being the only person alive who did not fear the masked man.) but, he improved their abilities. They appreciated and used their talents, thanks to manwould never understand, though.

I could only hope he wasn't making the worst mistake of his career. And, all for a twelve-year-old girl…

* * *

_Christine's POV_

It was one of those days I was forced to walk home from school. Dad had rehearsals with the city's professional orchestra, and Mom had rehearsals doing a new opera.

Neither of them knew I walked home when they couldn't pick me up. They both thought I got a ride with a girl who lived down the road from us, but she was one of Carlotta's friends. That being said, she didn't give me rides.

I wasn't mad, though. I was glad to walk for an hour. It was peaceful to be left in my own thoughts. I _preferred_ it.

So, I began the long walk with my head 'in the clouds'.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

I was in need of composition paper. It is strange how quickly a year's supply can run out. The only way I could obtain it, though, was to go out and buy it. Going into the world and being around others was not considered my favorite thing to do. But, it was necessary. I sighed and made sure to put on a black fedora and coat before leaving.

Stepping out into the horrendous sunlight, I decided the sooner I got back, the better.

Soothing classical music played in the car, but my thoughts were not focused on it. It seemed my mind was consumed with Christine's voice. I mentally planned future lessons with her. Her voice was, at the moment, the most exciting part of my life.

Something kept repeating itself in my mind, though. Eventually, she would not excite me so. She was human, after all. Humans _always_ disappointed. It would not be long until she followed in their footsteps. Humans had so many terrible flaws that, in a morbid sense, I was glad of being a monster.

But, yes, her innocent and angelic qualities would soon fade. Damn, the personality damage would probably affect her singing ability, as well. The child would soon discover the hateful, judgmental attitudes of all humans, and she would welcome it.

I shook my head and gripped the steering wheel. _No, she will not. I will not allow it to happen._ She was now my only student. I was devoting my life to her.

No, she would not fail me. She would devote her life to music. _I will mold her into what I want her to be!_

Once several weeks of lessons were underway, I would give her rules to follow. And, if she did not abide by them, terrible things could happen.

There was plenty of time to think of that, though. Now, I needed to focus on getting to the store in which I could buy what I needed.

As I drove, colorful trees passed by, but I paid no attention to them. Soon, all the leaves would fall, and the trees would be bare. Then, the only season I cared about would come- Winter. It was the season with more darkness than any other. Yes, it was coming quickly. I could feel it.

Parks, businesses, gas stations, drug and grocery stores… they all flew by my uncaring eyes.

Finally, I was on Conner Avenue. _Only two more blocks._

One tree on the side of the road suddenly caught my eye. Its leaves were an exquisite bright orange. I admired its beauty before my eyes focused on a girl sitting underneath it. Ironically, it was none other than _Christine_. She was reading a book.

Now, what was I to do? The girl I was devoting my life to was nearby… alone. Would I drive on? Roll down the window and yell out an obnoxious 'Hello!'? Honk at her? … or, stop and speak? Well, of course, the most tempting option was to go to her. So, I did.

As I was parking the car close by, something occurred to me. _What would this look like to others?_ I'd never given a damn what anyone else thought about anything, but this time was different. _Would it look like I am attracted to her? It must look that way. Let's see, I got rid of my other pupils for her, I cannot stop thinking about her voice, and I am now dropping other plans to see her._ Bystanders would definitely think something was peculiar. But, humans are incredibly stupid... most of them, anyway. There was no doubt in my mind; I was not physically attracted to her. She was a child. Her _voice_ was wherethe attraction lay. _I am not so sick as to pursue a child! I may be a monster, but I would never lower myself to such a crime._

That being confirmed, I walked towards her lounging form. She had yet to look up from her reading, and I was now very close. From my distance, I saw she was reading _Pride and Prejudice_. _A book far above her years_, I noted

"Enjoying your book, Christine?" I kept my tone low and hypnotic.

She jumped, and the book fell to her side. The girl then looked up at me before standing. "Mr. Destler!"

"Please, call me Erik."

"You surprised me."

"Yes, you seemed to be thoroughly immersed."

She blushed. "Yes, I like reading."

"That is a very good thing."

"Why are you here?" Christine asked casually.

"I could ask you the same question, little one. I am on my way to a music store to buy paper."

"Oh."

"And you?" I asked, after a pause.

"I'm just here to read." She smiled.

"Alone?" It was not very safe. Especially in a large city like Chicago.

"Well, I was on my way home from school."

"You just did not make it quite that far."

"I saw this pretty tree and decided to stop."

"I see. So, no one came to pick you up today?"

"Well, my dad and mom have rehearsals."

"Is it not a bit dangerous to walk through this city alone? Your parents allow it?"

I saw she was becoming uncomfortable. Sighing, she said, "They think I ride home with another girl, but she's mean, so I don't."

A slight smile crossed my visible features. "So, you lie to your parents?"

She put on a guilty face and whispered, "Well…"

"It is alright. Your secret is safe with me." I was about to ask her a question but quickly stopped myself. _I cannot ask if she needs a ride! That would be odd. Or, would it?.._

"Thanks." There was a pause. "Well, I guess I should head home. Mom and Dad will be there soon."

I couldn't resist. "Would you like a ride? It would be no trouble."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, since you're not a stranger, then yeah, that'd be good!"

"Excellent. Come." I walked her to my car.

Although I was certainly not attracted to her in any sort of romantic way, it wasodd. She was the first female I had ever drive anywhere.

She gave me clear directions to her residence, and we were there in ten minutes.

The house suited the child. It was a two-story, tastefully decorated, and extremely welcoming environment. The opposite of a house I would live in. "This house suits you."

She gave me a precious smile. "Thanks. And, thanks for the ride."

"It was no trouble."

She opened the door, and I ended our time together with, "I will see you at our lesson tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you. I can't wait!" She then closed the car door and walked away.

_Well, this has been a longer outing than I had anticipated. But, for once, I do not dread being outdoors._

I then headed towards my initial destination feeling strangely happy. It was the first time in years I had felt that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_3rd Person POV_

Lesson time came quickly the next day. Christine's mother picked her up after school, and the young brunette barely said a word due to her eagerness.

Christine decided Erik Destler had to be the greatest teacher of all time. And, the best part of all, he'd only _taught_ her for an hour thus far.

Most of all, she was grateful to him for giving her a ride home. It was as if she'd made a new friend. He now knew about her secret walk. _Only true friends know my secrets_, Christine thought during the drive.

Now, not only did she have a teacher, but she had a friend. How nice things were going so far.

* * *

Erik paced the foyer of his apartment. Today's lesson would be important. Today was the day that he would find out how much she could handle in one hour's time.

It was very important for Erik to decide such a thing. It would allow him the knowledge of her concentration span and how long their time together should be each lesson.

The car ride yesterday was most enjoyable for the man who saw sunlight only occasionally.

Actually, spending over time, more than just lesson time, with Christine was quite a good idea. In order to create a star, he needed to know everything about her.

So, when Erik heard and saw Christine and her mother in their blue minivan, he knew what had to be done. _I have a plan following this lesson…

* * *

_

Christine waved goodbye to her mom and walked confidently to the door of apartment seven.

When Erik opened the door before she even had time to knock, though, her confidence faded.

"Good afternoon, Christine."

Christine spoke softly. "Hi, Sir."

"Please, Christine, enough with such formalities. If I am to call you by your first name, then please call me by mine."

The humor in his voice caused her to giggle. Nerves were being replaced by giddiness. "Sorry, Erik. I keep forgetting."

"Do try to remember. Are you thirsty?" He walked her to the music room.

"Very. Could I have some of that stuff you gave me the other day? It was really good." _No need for formalities._ She smiled.

"Of course. It is good for the voice. I will return with it shortly." He left and headed for the kitchen. There, he would be able to spy, which was oh so much fun. The gleam in his eye was unmistakable.

Christine stood as soon as he left and walked to the piano to see what music sat there today. It was a piece called, "Caro mio ben". She began to play the melody but messed up terrible not knowing the tempo.

* * *

_So, she has found her first song. _He'd chosen it yesterday. It would be an easy beginning piece, and they could work on breath support more than anything else.

_Maybe I should give her a piano lesson, as well_, he thought cringing.

* * *

When Erik walked in with the tea, Christine nonchalantly got up from the piano without looking the least bit apologetic for invading his space.

"Thank you so much," she said while sitting in her seat.

"You are welcome. I see you noticed your first song." There was an undertone of mirth in his voice.

"Yes, I did."

"I believe it will compliment your voice nicely. As soon as you drink your tea, we will begin."

They sat in awkward silence for a while before Christine could take it no longer. "How was your day, Erik?"

"Wha- My day?" He was completely shocked. No one had _ever_ cared so much as to ask such a thing. Not like his days were very exciting, anyway… "It was alright. For the majority of the day, I composed."

"You compose music? Wow! Could I see some?" The twelve-year-old's eyes were glistening.

He laughed. "No, I'm afraid you cannot. Not while you are so young."

Now, Christine was _very_ curious. "I'm not young. I'm twelve."

"Precisely. And, a young twelve at that." They stared at each other for a moment. "So, how was your day, Christine?"

She decided to drop it. "It was boring. Well, except for choir."

He smiled. "I see." She looked like she wished to say more. "And?" he encouraged.

"Um, has anyone ever been mean to you?"

Erik almost fell out of the chair. '_Mean'? People have been worse than mean! _"Yes, I suppose. Why?"

"Well, there's this girl." Her face took on a look of pure hate. "She's so mean to me. She makes fun of me all the time. Her name's Carlotta."

Erik instantly detested this 'Carlotta'. "Why?"

"I don't know why. It doesn't make sense. Ever since I came to middle school, I've been her worst enemy."

"I believe she is jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Well, you have many positive characteristics that she does not, I am sure. She is jealous, yes. Now, what do you do when being made fun of?"

Christine looked downward. "Nothing. Mom and Dad tell me to ignore it."

_Ignore it? No!_ "Christine, you cannot just ignore her. If you do, she will never stop. You must do something to defend yourself. Now, we do not have time to discuss methods of defense, but perhaps we will next lesson. Now, let us sing." He stood and took her mug. Then, Erik headed towards the piano bench.

Christine stood, as well, and walked to the piano trying to remember all she learned last lesson. She stood tall and placed her hands by her sides.

"Alright, same warm up as last time." She sang, and he played. While she sang, he commanded, "Stand straighter. Open your mouth more. Good." He stopped her on a high B. _Her range is fantastic for being twelve._ "Very good. Now, another warm up. Christine can you roll your tongue? Like this?" He produced a buzzing sound.

"Yes, I think so." Her thoughts were correct.

"Good. On the first, third and fifth, sing making that sound."

"Ok." She sang as she was told, but Erik still had complaints.

"Alright, we need to work on something. Take this folder." He handed it to her. "And, go to that wall over there." She did. "Put the folder against your diaphragm. It is right here." He pointed at his own. "No, not the entire length of the folder, Christine. Just the edge. Now, place the other edge against the wall and lean against it somewhat." She did. "Do not make it so that you cannot breathe, though." Christine corrected herself. "Alright, breathe in, and concentrate on how it feels with the folder against your diaphragm and the wall." He watched her. "No, breathe in slowly."

He waited as oxygen came into her body. "Now, let it out slowly." She did as she was told. "Ok, keep practicing that way while away from here, and your breath support will improve. Do you understand how you are to breathe?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, we will practice that with your first song." Erik gave her a copy. "Repeat after me as I pronounce the Italian."

Once it was all pronounced properly, Erik began playing, and Christine sang. "No, you are singing like you are intimidated. This is a song of love, Christine. Do not be afraid of it. Welcome it."

"Ok." They tried again.

Their practice of "Caro mio ben" lasted for the rest of the hour, and once their time was up, Christine had the song nailed. "Good work, Christine. I will choose another song for our next lesson."

"Thank you. Will you also think about how I can defend myself against Carlotta?"

"Yes, I will figure out a way." He walked her to the door. "Have a nice rest of the day."

"I will. You, too. Bye, Erik!" She walked off towards her mother's car.

Erik previous plan then came to mind. Now, it was time to put it into motion.

* * *

When he knew they were gone, Erik walked to his unique bedroom. It was filled with blacks. The walls were black. The bed had black sheets. The furniture was that of black wood. The only things that weren't black were the red roses sitting on his dresser. Every week, Erik received a dozen red roses. He found he liked the flower, so he spent his abundant funds on pleasing himself with them. He walked to the closet.

As if it were nothing new, Erik dressed himself in an all black tux with a black cape and covered his head with a black fedora. The final touch was to cover his entire face with a black mask. It would hide the right side, _and thank god for that_.

Without studying his appearance with a mirror, for his apartment did not have one, the man walked quickly to his car and drove to the local opera house.

When he arrived, Erik walked quickly so that no one would see. He entered through the back door, which was quite interesting. Only people who worked there entered through _that_ door. He immediately took a right upon entering and opened a hidden door that was built into a wall. It was as if the man knew every nook and cranny of the building. It was as if he owned it.

Really, though, Erik was not close to owning such a place. When it was under construction around five years ago, Erik made sure to add some touches of his own while constructors and builders were not around. There were secret passages and hidden doors everywhere. Only he knew of them. It was quite thrilling.

So, when he arrived at some tunnels behind the walls, he made his way to the managers' office.

He finally got to the desired place and looked through a meticulously placed mirror he had installed. He could see into the room, but they could not see him. It was most ingenious.

The managers were inside counting funds. _So very greedy,_ Erik thought. But, he knew all he had to do was clear his throat to get them off their 'high horses'. And so, that he did.

Andre and Firmin instantly dropped a few fifty dollar bills to the ground. "What was that?" Firmin asked full of worry.

Andre mouthed "ghost", and both men froze.

"How right you are, Monsieur." Erik spoke with deliberate force yet ease. "Now, we have business to attend to."

The two managers were very used to such commands. About once every one or two months, they were spoken to by a mysterious voice. When, in the beginning, they only thought the voice was that of a well done prankster, they soon knew that thought was wrong. This ghost did as he wished, and if his wish was for the whole place to go up in flames, it would happen. Both men knew it.

"Sir?" Andre was very eager to know their orders so they could be left in peace.

"What I wish is nothing extraordinary. All I command is for performance rehearsals for La Bohème to be moved from 4-6 PM on all weekdays. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Firmin quickly replied.

"But, Firmin, Beth has that conflict…" Andre whispered.

"There will be no conflicts. Believe me," Erik threatened.

"Of course," Andre complied.

"Very well. Now, this will go into motion immediately. Am I right?" Erik waited patiently.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Sir," Firmin said.

"Very good. Good day, Monsieurs."

With that, the voice was gone.

Erik smirked and walked through the building behind walls to make sure everything else appeared to be well. When his rounds were complete, the masked man left feeling satisfied.

_I will now be forced, although it is not 'force' at all, to pick Christine up from school on lesson days. _How very clever the man in the mask was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Christine?" Her Language Arts teacher was positioned right in front of her desk.

Carlotta and her gang were laughing like hyenas in the back of the room. Christine blushed. "I'm sorry.. What?"

"Well, I was asking about your thoughts on the story."

"Oh. I, well, umm.."

"Page 234, Ms. Daae."

The girls in the back continued to laugh. It was the day of her third voice lesson, and Christine couldn't stop daydreaming. She would get to see Erik in four hours! And, better yet, he was picking her up. Her mom was told that rehearsals were changing times, so she was forced to quit taking her daughter. Luckily, Erik volunteered to drive, and that was no problem with Christine.

Really, the young girl was developing a crush on her teacher. She'd never actually liked any boy before. One could only assume the feelings she felt were infatuation.

Class ended and, while Christine left the room, Carlotta strolled by and shoved past her. "_You_ are such a loser, dumb Daae." Then, she was gone.

While, in the past, she would have shrugged it off, Christine now couldn't help but want to clobber the little snob with punches. _Erik will help,_ she kept telling herself.

So, the girl pressed on through the day barely paying attention to anything. Not even choir could hold her interest, and Mrs. Giry could tell.

The teacher decided not to comment on it, but she would talk to Erik. Somehow, Mrs. Giry knew the girl's far off look had to do with her voice teacher.

When the bell rang to leave, Christine ran out of the choir room without saying bye to anyone. She hurried to her locker, got her books, went to the bathroom to scan her appearance, and walked outside.

Erik was parked right out front in the same car she remembered riding with him in before. He made no move of getting out to say hi or open her door, so Christine walked over shyly. The window was rolled down. "Hi, Erik." She spoke softly.

"Good afternoon, Christine. You may get in if you'd like." Erik leaned over and opened the car door for her.

Erik was, at the moment, very happy with his situation. His plan had gone perfectly, and now he could get to know his soon-to-be diva. He smiled to himself feeling like a sort of babysitter. Although the girl was certainly not a baby, she was still far too young to be considered a teenager in Erik's eyes. _Although, I am a young adult and consider myself far above that. She does not quite fit the description of being older, though. Well, except for that magnificent voice she holds._

"How was your day?" she asked while he drove along.

"Do you remember what I told you about my day last lesson?"

"Yes."

"Well, today was the exact same."

"Oh." She sort of felt sorry for him.

"And, how was yours, Christine?"

"Pretty bad." She looked down at her hands.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Besides not being able to think.. for some reason.." She certainly couldn't say she was really thinking about him. "Carlotta was mean, again."

"That girl is going to have to stop that. Especially now." He grinned.

Christine did, too. "Why now, Erik?" She already knew.

"Well, I have come up with some nice defenses for you to use." Before she could say anything, though, he continued, "But, it all depends on the situation. You cannot just use some of these attacks at all times."

Now, she was confused. "Attacks? I don't think I'm planning on hurting her.."

"No, of course not. That would get you into trouble. The attacks I have prepared are flawless. You will not be caught, but she will certainly know you arranged them."

"Awesome. Thank you so much."

"It is not a problem."

"What song will we be working on today?"

"It is called, "Se tu m'ami"."

For the rest of the drive, there was silence. Erik was trying to figure her out. _So, she can be shy, yet outgoing. Very interesting._

Christine thought of nothing more than the song choice not knowing what in the world it was. _I should have listened more to Mom. Or, at least, asked her questions about songs. She would probably know this one._ She had no idea she was being studied by her teacher.

They arrived at the apartment, and both got inside. Erik led her to the music room and left to get tea. It was the same routine as before.

Christine very much liked the routine they followed, though. She was always one for routine, after all. But, she knew routine would be bad for the vocal part of lessons, and she found Erik knew that, as well.

"Christine, we will discuss your defense against this Carlotta beast after our lesson before I take you home. Does that suit you?" They were finished drinking tea and were walking to vocal position.

She smirked at the 'beast' reference. "That sounds good." She stood ready to sing.

"Warm-ups. Same as usual." He started her off higher than normal and kept her voice in that range.

Christine was forced to drink a good deal of water afterward. She'd never had such a strenuous warm-up.

"Now, 'Se tu m'ami' is a piece that involves much character. Expression is the key part. It is a song of a woman telling a man that, yes, she loves him, but she loves other men, as well. And so, she pursues more than one man at the same time, which was quite looked down upon at the period this piece was written."

"Ok.."

"Yes. Now, pronunciations." He spoke, she repeated.

Ten minutes later, it was time to sing. Over and over again, Christine messed up. It was either: her expression was wrong, her pronunciation was incorrect, she was shaky, or it was just, all together, a catastrophe.

Eventually, she became far too embarrassed with herself to continue. "Erik, I just don't know what's wrong? Why can't I sing it? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. The song is not meant for your age group. Frankly, I am surprised you have come this far with it. We will try it again when you are a bit older."

"But,… I hate giving up. I'm not a quitter."

Erik assumed this of her, and his eyes twinkled in delight. "Well, good. I am glad to hear that. Therefore, we will continue it next lesson."

"Thank you." They moved to chairs.

"Now, let us discuss Carlotta. As an example situation, describe one mean thing she has done to you today."

"Well, one thing she did was, she pushed me and called me a loser. That's nothing new."

Seriously, he leaned forward and spoke. "I must advice you to never listen to her. But, you can retaliate. When she does this, here is what you shall do. Before she leaves, you push past her and say, 'At least _I_ do not look like a toad. Hey, and guess what? That makes _you_ the loser.' Or, you could just trip her up."

Christine laughed out loud. "That's great! I'm going to do that!"

"Good. Christine, what classes do you have with this girl?"

"Umm.. Language Arts, Gym, and Communication Skills."

"A nice compilation of things. Let us start with gym. What is the sport she is best at?"

"Well, I think it's volleyball."

"Why don't you try hitting her a few times with the ball? Pretend it is an accident, but make sure she knows otherwise." He watched as Christine laughed and nodded. "And, does she take showers before going to her next class?"

"Yeah, she always does. She wouldn't want to smell bad or anything." She rolled her eyes.

"Excellent. I will be right back." Erik left the room with a curious Christine watching him go.

Seconds later, he was back with some supplies.

"This," he held up a bottle, "is a bottle of shampoo." He waited for her to nod before continuing, "It is a shampoo that will turn her hair green."

"Oh, my gosh! Are you serious? That is the coolest thing ever!" She took the bottle and put it in her backpack.

"Make sure she does not see it. Try being late to gym once. No one will mind. Then, while everyone is gone, go to her things and pour this shampoo into her own bottle. Trust me, it will work."

"Thank you so much, Erik."

"Ah, ah. That is not all. You say you have Communication Skills with her. How about we take the communication away? I have a powdered substance here." He held up the plastic bag. "You must remember to use it only when necessary."

Christine watched with both fear and curiosity.

"You must not tell anyone you have this, Christine. Do you understand?"

"Y- yes."

"When she is not looking, or anyone else for that matter, slip this powder into her drink. Nothing can go wrong. Nothing."

"Ok."

"Are you sure you can handle this? It does not look like it." The bag was still being held in the air.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure." She quickly grabbed the bag and put it in her backpack.

"Well, that is all I have prepared, Christine. I hope it works sufficiently enough."

"It will! I know it!"

"Just remember, you are a good girl. Do not get in trouble with any of it. None of this will hurt her in any way. Embarrassing her is all it will do."

Christine watched Erik stand and did the same. "Really, thank you so much. You are a genius."

Erik laughed loudly at that one. _Only you see that, little one._ "Well, I guess we should be off. Good lesson, Christine."

It was the first compliment she could remember receiving from her teacher. "Thank you."

They walked to the car and drove to her home.

* * *

The next day was going by smoothly until Language Arts. Again, Christine was day dreaming. Why she chose that class to do such a thing was unknown. Again, the teacher asked her a question, and she didn't answer.

"Christine?"

She blinked. "Yes, sir?"

"This is the second time in two days, Christine." The girls in the back of the room laughed loudly.

"I know, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." He moved onto another person.

At the end of class, Christine knew what would happen. In fact, she lingered longer in order for Carlotta to catch up.

"Dumb Daae, the second time in two days? How much of a loser can you be? God, no wonder you don't have any friends. You can't think long enough to talk to anybody." She laughed and was about to walk away when Christine grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

Carlotta instantly snatched her hand back and was about to speak when Christine beat her to it. "Well, at least _I_ don't look like a toad. People are only friends with you because they're scared to death. So, guess what? I'm pretty sure that makes _you_ the loser! Carlo-toad!" She hadn't even meant to go that far with it. The hatred and bitterness had built up for so long that it all exploded into that. Actually, Christine was pretty proud of herself.

To top it off, Carlotta just walked away quickly without saying anything else.

The rest of the day was perfect. Christine didn't even feel any guilt! She was sure Erik had to be the best person ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two months passed in the same way. Christine would go to school and attend voice lessons three times a week, and Erik would become more and more impressed with her gift.

Carlotta wasn't as mean, either. It seemed, after Christine spoke up for herself, she was a bit timid to do anything else. So, the powder to make her sound like a toad and the green shampoo continued to be unused.

The two months contained, pretty much, nothing but singing, which was just fine with Christine who was enjoying it more and more with each lesson.

Meg was becoming an even better friend, since Christine was really getting to know her. They would spend time together on weekends and hang out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Christine's parents were so busy with their jobs. They were only home for dinner most nights. During dinner, some nights, they would have complaints to make about Erik.

"Voice lessons three times a week? Most people your age only get them once a week. It is odd.." Her mother was the vocal professional and thought she knew best.

Christine didn't think so, though. She only found the good in Erik. _And, it's going to stay that way,_ she decided.

It was a Monday when Christine walked to Erik's car after school.

"Hey, Erik," she said while getting in.

"Good afternoon."

Christine knew he was excited about something. "You ok?"

"Yes, I most definitely am. Christine."

"Yeah?"

"There is a competition coming. A vocal competition."

Christine suddenly became very excited. "Like, a real competition where a winner's chosen?"

"Of course."

"Like, people my age?"

"Yes, many. Actually, about 75 girls of your age group."

"75?" She was really nervous now.

"I sense your nerves. Please, do not be. I have signed you up for it." Erik smiled with satisfaction.

"What? You signed me up? But, why? I'm going to-"

"-be wonderful. Yes, you will be. You see, Christine, you have a marvelous gift. Others should be aware of it. Now, we will practice from here until next month. I have chosen your three songs."

"Next month? The competition's next month? That's not much time! It's already the 15th! And, three songs? I have to have three?" Christine was, pretty much, shaking in her seat.

"Why, Christine, calm yourself, child. Everything is going to be fine. You will be so well prepared that the competition will seem like nothing."

"What songs will I be singing?"

"_Se tu M'ami_, _Everywhere I Look_, and _Bel Piacere_. You will be spectacular! But, it will involve much dedication. I believe we will have to meet four times a week. How about Tuesdays, as well?"

All of this new information was causing Christine to become a bit dizzy. "I don't even know two of the songs! But, four times a week sounds good, I guess."

"You guess? You only guess? You must know! Christine, I do not train you to be unsure of yourself. I train you to build confidence and create a true competitor. Now, you will be fine. You will be _more_ than fine. I will make sure of it."

He pulled into his parking place, and both headed into the apartment.

They practiced for over an hour that day. Christine found it to be the hardest voice lesson she'd had thus far. Erik was more of a perfectionist than ever. He became so strict at times that Christine was actually scared.

But, although the lesson was hard, the turn out was excellent. Christine felt surer of herself, and Erik complimented her dedication.

The drive to Christine's house was full of competition talk.

"Where is the competition being held?" Christine began.

"It is going to be at the local Opera House."

"So, I guess my mom will know all about this," Christine began.

"Well, she _will_ know all about it. I do not think she knows of it yet. You see, I have a few connections which enable me to know of things before others." He saw Christine's eyebrow rise and jokingly added, "It is a gift."

She laughed. "That's really cool. You know what goes on before my mom? That's good to her because I was going to be really mad if she knew and didn't tell me. That'd be really mean."

"Yes, I am sure she is unaware of it."

"You said there are 75 competitors. Do you have a list of them or something?" She knew this was going a bit too far with personal questions, but she just had to know!

Erik turned left on a road and smirked. "Why, you do want to know many things about this. I am sorry, though. I do not. Christine, I am one of the only people to know of this competition at the current time. There are not enough competitors signed for me to know."

"Oh.. But, you signed me up?"

"Yes."

"You know, I was pretty scared at first, but I'm pretty excited now. I really hope I do ok."

"You will. I know you will. It will seem like nothing if our lessons go like they did this afternoon." He turned onto her driveway.

Christine was nervous, excited, and fearful about the upcoming lessons. "I wonder if I'll know anybody competing."

"I suppose we will see."

Christine unbuckled and opened her car door. "Yeah, we'll see. I'll ask around in choir!"

"You do that. I will see you tomorrow, Christine."

"Ok, see ya!"

That night at dinner, Christine told her parents all about the coming competition. "It's going to be so cool!"

"That is very interesting, Christine. I had no idea. I find it strange that Mr. Destler knew before I did, but I am glad to know now," her mother said.

"Christine, darling, you will be wonderful! Actually, how about, after dinner, we hear you sing. It has been a long time, and your mother and I want to hear your progress." Her father was always so encouraging.

Christine smiled. "Ok, that sounds good."

So, the night moved on with song and praise over Christine's gift. The girl felt more confident than ever.

* * *

The next week went by in a hectic blur. Christine's life revolved around her lessons, and there was time for nothing else.

But, one day did impart something surprising. The day was Tuesday, and Christine was just leaving gym to head to choir. Suddenly, though, someone placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

It was Carlotta. "Daae," she said angrily.

"Yeah?" was all Christine asked.

"I heard you signed up for the competition."

"Huh? What competition?"

"The singing one, of course! Well, I'm signed up, too. So, I hope you're ready to lose. Now, get out of my way." She shoved her way past.

Christine just stared at her back as she walked away. _She sings? I had no idea! Why on earth isn't she in choir, then?_ Of course, she knew the answer. In Carlotta's opinion, choir was for losers. _I wonder what she sounds like?_ Comparing Carlotta's speaking voice to what she might sound like horrified little Christine. She cringed at the awful sounds in her mind.

So, she walked to choir, still surprised by the news but ready to beat her enemy.

* * *

The day before the competition was spent relaxing in Erik's music room. "I'm nervous, Erik.."

"Do not be. You are so well prepared that even I am amazed. Christine, you will be excellent. Please, do not doubt it." He and she were sipping tea.

"Well, I guess I have been working really hard. Maybe I'll do an ok job. I wonder how the others will be." That thought caused knots in her stomach.

Erik instantly looked at her. "Do _not_ think of the others. You must only focus on yourself. You hold no power over their abilities. You only hold power over your own. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." She looked down into her lap. Then, suddenly, a question popped into her head. "Erik, how many other kids do you teach?"

He turned his head towards the piano. "You are the only one, Christine. I do not waste time with others."

That really surprised her. She was sure he taught many kids, and, perhaps, he was training other girls for the competition. She was shocked to hear otherwise. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very."

"Whoa.. So, like, do you have another job?"

"I compose."

"Oh.." Tons of questions began making their way into her brain. "How old are you?"

"I am 19."

That, too, surprised her. She thought he was much older. 19 was only seven years older than herself. "So, where's your family?"

He looked at her with a 'you have gone too far' look.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"Well, I shall take you home now, Christine. We will meet tomorrow at the opera house. Arrive at 9 tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Um.. I hope the clothes I bought will be appropriate."

"I am sure they will be fine."

They then left the apartment and headed to Christine's house. Both were shaking with anticipation of the coming day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day of the competition. I was SO nervous._

_Erik told me yesterday to go to my mom's dressing room at 8 AM. The competition was to start at 10 AM._

_My parents drove me and went to sit in the auditorium while I warmed up. I hurriedly made my way to my mom's dressing room._

_Erik was sitting on a couch, just as he said he would be. I decided not to question how exactly he got there. We warmed up. He played his violin, and I sang. We then sang through my 3 pieces once._

_After that, he told me to sit down and relax. That was the last thing I could do, though. I was so nervous that I refused to take a seat. Eventually, though, he convinced me to._

_We discussed the rules of the competition. He told me that each audition would be seven minutes. I'd go on stage and sing. Judges would be listening in the audience, but anyone who wanted to hear could be there, too. That made me even more nervous than before. It was one thing to sing for three judges, which was nerve racking enough, but it was quite another to be singing to many, many more people._

_Erik reminded me that I'd be just fine. He told me to pretend like I was at his apartment in the music room. So, I began to put the thought of an everyday voice lesson in my mind. It was actually working, too._

_Finally, it was time to head backstage. I left Erik with butterflies in my stomach. When I got there, other girls were sitting on the floor mentally preparing themselves, but not Carlotta. She was standing, leaning against the wall, with one leg crossed in front of the other waiting for something or someone._

_It turns out, that someone was me, for she walked right to me as I sat down. "Hey Daae, aren't you a little late?"_

_That was the only thing I remember her saying to me. The rest, I just blocked out. She definitely didn't matter today. Only the competition mattered._

_And so, one of the managers of the opera house came and divided us up. It turns out, I was number 27 out of the 75 girls._

_So, the rest of us sat down while the first person went out to sing._

_I waited, and waited, and waited. Luckily Carlotta decided not to speak to me. She was number 45._

_Finally, or not finally, for it felt like seconds to my nervous body, it was my turn._

_I went on stage slowly with a fake smile on my face. Erik and I had discussed that smiling was important. I handed the hired accompanist my music and went to the center of the stage. Then, I looked out at the audience. There were tons of people. It seemed that every family member and friend of each of the competitors was there!_

_But, most importantly, three judges sat in front of the rest of the audience. I gulped and looked down. When I looked up, the music would begin. Mentally preparing myself and pretending that this was just another lesson with Erik, I looked up._

_I began to sing for Erik and Erik alone. Pleasing him was all that mattered. My full attention engulfed the words and emotion of what I was singing. No one else mattered except Erik and the music._

_Seven minutes passed quickly. It seemed I'd only just begun singing when time was up. I smiled and left the stage._

_I'd done it! I'd actually done it! I knew I was good out there. I felt it. When I walked backstage, girls were looking at me with shocked expressions. Even Carlotta couldn't speak. It felt so good!_

_I went to get a drink of water. While I was taking a sip, Erik appeared. It seemed like he came out of thin air! I'll never forget what was said._

_"Congratulations, Christine. I am sure you caused the angels to weep. I am also sure you received first place."_

_His compliments were extraordinary. I couldn't help but hug him. It surprised him, I knew, but oh well. I reminded him that it was all thanks to his teaching, but he refused to believe that._

_Anyway, so yeah, I felt so good about the competition! It was over! I'd spent over a month preparing, and I knew I lived up to my hard work._

_When all 75 girls were finished, the judges left the audience to choose a winner._

_We were all really nervous. Carlotta had been pretty good. She had a strong voice, but there was something lacking. She was good, though._

_Finally, and I do mean finally, for it took them 20 minutes, they returned and came onstage. All of the competitors sat in the audience nervously awaiting the results._

_There would be one winner, a second place, and a third._

_The judges were slow to announce to build anticipation. Then, they spoke. A girl named Veronica Lynch won third place, Donna Hayley won second… and…_

_Well, they were really slow to announce the winner, but when they did, they said… ME! I WON! I was shocked, amazed, thrilled, and even more shocked to hear it! I'd won the entire competition! Erik was right!_

_Everyone stood and applauded. They clapped for ME. It was the best moment of my life. My parents were so proud. Mom most of all. I never saw Erik again that night, but I really didn't expect to. He'd already congratulated me._

_My parents and I went out to eat to celebrate. It was seriously the best day of my life._

_This morning, the newspaper had an article about it! My picture was on the front page! It went on and on about how the daughter of the famous soprano at the opera house had won and would follow in her footsteps. That newspaper article helped me figure out one thing._

_I want to become a famous opera singer._

A now eighteen-year-old Christine read through her old diary entry with a smile on her face. She laughed at some parts remembering the stress of that day. It was the most Christine had smiled in over a week.

So much had happened since then. Hard times, good times, trials, happiness, pain…

The trial of this week was in the family.

Her mother's singing voice was gone… permanently. She'd had to retire from the opera world. It was a devastating tragedy in the Daae family.

Christine had to cancel her voice lessons for the week to spend time with the family in coping with the news. The house was deathly quiet.

All she wished to do was see Erik. _He would know how to help…

* * *

_

Erik sat at his grand piano tapping out a melody he was in the process of composing. His week would be boring, that was for sure.

Voice lessons with his protégé had been cancelled for the entire week.. That was far too much time away from her practice. Of course, the reason behind the absence was understandable. Her mother was far too young to have to undergo such a horrible fate.

But still, not seeing or hearing Christine was driving him mad. _Maybe we could have a voice lesson at her house?_ Yes, he was that desperate. No, though. Having a voice lesson in the midst of such a tragedy would be out of the question.

_Why do I miss her SO much?_ The question was haunting him. Erik's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He'd never felt so close to anyone.. so, he guessed that was it. Of course! Any two people who spent the amount of time together as the two of them did would have to miss each other horribly in absence.

_Still, is it supposed to feel like a part of me has died?_ It had only been three days since he'd seen her, yet this was how he felt.

He needed something to do. Something to get his mind off of Christine. _Yes, but what?_ Erik sat on his piano bench for several minutes thinking.

The only two things that came to mind were to continue composing or to talk to a man named Nadir Kahn. _Nadir_. How interesting that his name should pop up. Erik had not seen or spoken to him in quite a long time. The thought was intriguing. Maybe it was not such a bad idea.

Erik picked up his cell phone and thought for a moment. _Do I really want to be the one to call him? I never call people.. But, this is urgent! Anymore time to myself will turn me to insanity._ So, Erik dialed a number he hadn't used in a long time and put the phone to his ear.

It was answered on the second ring. "Hello, Erik," a voice with a Middle Eastern accent said.

"Good afternoon, Nadir."

"To what do I owe this pleasure, old friend?"

Erik closed his eyes momentarily wishing he had never picked up the cell phone. "I am just calling to see how you are," he mumbled.

"I am doing well in the world. How are you? It has been a long time."

Their past sped through Erik's mind…

_It was a dark January night in New Albany, Indiana. The weather was warmer today than most…52 degrees! Yes, it was winter._

_A skinny boy in all black clothing walked the streets staying near trees obviously trying to stay hidden from something.. or someone.._

_The boy had just stolen a man's wallet from the richer side of town. This was not unusual. The dark teen had stolen so many things in his life that he was a professional thief. Nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted._

_Well, or so he thought. This night, he did not want to spend his new money on a place to sleep. Tonight, he wanted to feel somewhat normal in the outside world. He wished to sit on a bench._

_So, the teenager walked over to a bench where the street light above had burnt out. He sat and counted the money he had just gotten with a slight smirk on his face._

_Guilt never crossed his mind. This life was all he knew. And, this life was what he thought he deserved. Life had been cruel to him. He touched his right masked cheek angrily. So, he would be cruel back. Yes, stealing from the more fortunate made him feel better. Ok, so he wouldn't go so far as to say, 'feel better', but it helped him to get even._

_As he shivered on the bench, the boy named Erik felt a slight gust of wind. Looking up defensively, there was a man standing before the bench._

_That was where he met Nadir Kahn. The man of foreign descent talked to Erik that night. For some strange reason, Erik complied to communicate with him. And, talk with him he did.. for almost a year, Nadir and Erik met on the bench every night._

_Nadir became a sort of therapist to Erik. He was the main reason Erik decided to stop being a thief. Nadir never turned him into the police for his crimes. Instead, he helped him overcome his mistakes._

_Even after Erik quit stealing and began composing, the friends still spoke to one another on a regular basis, whether through phone or in person._

_But, the talks became less and less eventually ceasing all together. Two years passed with no communication._

"I, too, am doing well."

Hesitantly, Nadir asked, "What are you doing with your life?"

Erik sensed Nadir's unspoken question and decided to answer. "Well, I am not a thief, if that is what you are thinking. I live in an apartment and give voice lessons for a living."

Erik decided not to mention his regular opera house hauntings. Since before he began teaching Christine, Erik had been 'haunting' the local opera house. It was his form of fun. Keeping in close contact with the happenings in the building was necessary. Receiving a monthly salary was just a treat to top off his fun.

"Well, it sounds as though you really have your life together. I am proud." Without being asked, he continued, "My life is well. I have settled down in Indianapolis."

"I am in Chicago," Erik interrupted. It was very ironic that they were somewhat close by.

"Ah, I see. How interesting. Maybe-"

Suddenly, the doorbell of Erik's apartment rang. Nobody ever visited him. It was the most surprising sound Erik had ever heard besides Christine's heavenly voice. "Nadir, I must end this conversation. We will talk." With that, he closed his phone and stood.

_Maybe I have a package?_ No, that could not be possible for the reclusive man.

Erik walked to the door trying to decipher who in the world it could be before looking through the peep hole.

When he did, his confusion turned to absolute surprise and bliss. It was none other than Christine at his front door!

Seeing the beautiful young woman finally ended his confusion on why he felt so alone without her. She was his light. Without her, he was completely out of place in the world. She made him feel as though he had a purpose. And, her voice.. Oh, that voice! He could listen to it for the entirety of his existence and never grow bored. Just as he could grace his eyes on her beauty and never become tired.

Erik smiled, made sure his mask was secure, and opened the door to his angel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Trying not to sound surprised, for it did nothing for his distinct personality, Erik simply said, "Christine," when he opened the door.

Christine blushed immediately feeling completely retarded for being where she was. "Erik, hi." Then, in a rush of words, she continued, "Oh man, I'm really sorry for coming here. I'm probably disturbing you, aren't I? You've got to be busy! Ok, I'm going to go-"

Before she could speak another word, Erik stopped her by saying, "How nice it is to see you. You are not 'bothering' me. Come in." He opened the door wider, his eyes glowing by her presence.

Christine walked in hesitantly. She'd never been to his house in a non-business setting. "I'm sorry for coming by like this."

"Please, do not say that. I enjoy your company. Now, come with me to the den, and I will make some tea."

Christine actually grinned at the mention of tea. Since the first time they met, Christine had a cup of tea every time she stepped foot in the apartment. But, she'd never been in his den before. She was shocked and thought herself foolish. _Duh, the music room is not the only room in the apartment!_ Christine shook her head and followed him.

The den proved to be a gorgeous room. There were ornate book shelves, a beautiful fireplace, antique furniture, another piano, and a very interesting rug. Paintings ordained the walls, and there was a curio case with precious crystal and gold sculptures inside. Christine sat carefully on a couch and continued to admire the room until Erik came in.

"Here you are," Erik announced while handing her a cup of tea.

"Erik, this room is beautiful." Christine took a sip of her hot tea slowly.

"Thank you." To make conversation, Erik asked, "You like to read?" He knew she did. She nodded. "Well, you can borrow a book any time you please. I am quite fond of my compilation."

"Wow, thanks!" She smiled and continued to drink her tea feeling comfortable.

"Christine." She looked into Erik's eyes. "I do not want to pry, but I must know. Why are you here?"

"Oh!" She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten. Christine straightened preparing to tell him. "I just couldn't stand to be at home any longer. It's horrible! Mom won't come out of her room, Dad sits in the family room acting like he's afraid to confront her, and I just sit in my room staring at a wall. I can't take it anymore. I want to be around music." Christine was really thinking, _I want to be around you,_ but she didn't say it. Before he could speak, she realized something and said, "Please, don't think that I'm using you as a way to get out! That's not it.." She then mumbled, "I just don't want to go anywhere else."

Erik couldn't help but smile. Her words were such a compliment. _She feels like she can come here. That is exactly what I want._ "You are welcome here any time, Christine."

"Thank you so much. It's so strange. I feel more comfortable here than I do anywhere else." She smiled sheepishly in his direction.

Jokingly, Erik replied, "Perhaps it is the company?"

Christine laughed. Erik loved the sound. "Yes, I think that's it." They sat in silence for a moment. "So, are you composing much lately?"

Erik glanced at her and then stood. He decided to flip a switch on the wall, which brought a cozy flame to the fireplace. "Yes, actually. It is a new piece for the violin."

The word, 'violin', definitely caught her attention. She adored the magnificent instrument. "Have you titled it?"

"Yes. It is, _The Bloom in Winter_." It was Erik's turn to become a bit embarrassed. _What would she think of it? _

The title fascinated Christine. "Is it complete?" she asked excitedly.

"The first draft, yes. I am in the process of revising."

Hesitantly, she asked the question she longed to let out. "Do you think I could possibly.. hear it?"

Softly, Erik replied, "Yes, I think that is very possible. Allow me to obtain the violin."

Christine waited anxiously for the treat ahead. When he returned, she made herself comfortable on the couch and set her cup down. Fully attentive, she watched him.

With grace it seemed only Erik could possess, he brought the violin to rest under his chin and raised the bow. Then, before even beginning the song, he felt the mood and closed his eyes. The smooth slow melody began as soft as a breeze. It continued on, making chilling transitions. The song proved to be cold and gloomy, certainly displaying loneliness.

Christine could not keep her eyes off Erik. The way he moved with the song and openly displayed its emotion moved her in a way no other thing could. The way he moved the bow against the strings touched her heart. The beauty was both heart wrenching and mind boggling.

At one point, their eyes locked. Time seemed to freeze when it happened, but the song continued. It then seemed to be only background music, though. The true song was found in their gaze.

Suddenly, Erik moved slowly forward, towards Christine, their eyes still locked. Christine stood from the couch, her eyes never swaying from his. Everything seemed to stop, including the song as it came to its end. They stood two feet apart staring at one another. Each could feel the other's breath upon their skin. It was intense but soothing.

But, time could not stay still forever. The connection was broken by the ring of a cell phone. 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen rang through the air.

Christine blinked noticing just how close she and her teacher were. Erik backed away immediately not believing what had just occurred.

"I'm sorry," she said while searching through her purse. Christine looked at the caller ID and moaned. It was the one person she really did _not_ want to speak to at the current time. A boy named Robert.

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked while sitting in his arm chair.

She threw the phone back in her purse and sighed. "No.. no, it's nothing." The ring stopped and all was silent.

Neither knew what to say. What had just happened? Neither knew.

Finally, Christine came to a decision and gathered up her purse. "I- I should probably get going. I didn't even tell my parents that I left. Thank you for playing your song. It was _so_ gorgeous."

Erik stood and found that he was strangely disappointed. He did not want her to leave. _Why? _He could not stop asking himself that question.

Walking to the door, he asked, "When shall our next lesson be?"

Christine grinned. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing, Maestro."

He so badly wished to say, 'tomorrow', but Erik knew he shouldn't. Lessons were canceled for the _week_, not three days. "Perhaps Monday?"

Christine, too, did not want to wait that long. But, lessons were canceled for a _week_. She nodded. "Sure, Monday sounds good."

"Well, good bye, Christine." _Why is this so hard? WHY?_

"Thank you so much for having me. Bye.." _Uh, why did that seem so hard to say?_

Neither could decipher the emotions they were feeling.

* * *

Christine got in her car, pulled out her cell phone, and began driving. She dialed a number she knew she should call.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Christine could not hide her distress.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.. I mean, it's everything.. I mean, I don't know!"

"Whoa, Christine, calm down. Is it your mom? I'm really sorry about her voice-"

Christine interrupted. "No, no, it's not Mom. It's-…"

"It's what?"

"I think you should just come over."

"Now?"

"Please?"

"Ok, no problem. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much, Meg! I'll see you soon." She closed her cell phone and looked towards the road with both hands on the wheel. _What is wrong with me?

* * *

_

Erik closed his apartment door wearily and leaned against it. _What is wrong with me?_ It was the first time in his life when he didn't feel in control.

Erik _always_ felt in control. He _had_ to in order to survive this judgmental world. But, the previous forty-five minutes had proven to be the most _un_controlled he'd ever experienced.

He needed to talk to someone. Erik had no idea what to make of anything, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to figure it out without help. That was another thing- he'd never needed help before.

So, with his previous phone call in mind, he dialed Nadir's number once more.

"Erik," Nadir bluntly announced.

"Nadir, we must meet." Erik could not hide the nerves in his voice.

"Erik, what is it?" Nadir no longer sounded hostile due to the abrupt end of their previous conversation. Something was seriously wrong with his friend.

"We have much to discuss, but it cannot be over phone. It just cannot be. P-please, Nadir." 'Please' was usually not in his vocabulary. "We have always been able to talk. You have always understood."

_Please? Please! Erik _never_ says 'please'._ "Alright, Erik. We will meet. Please, calm down. When should we?"

"Soon." Erik downed a shot of brandy shakily. "Today. I will drive to Indianapolis."

"Erik, that is three hours!"

"Yes, I know. I do not care. Is there a park nearby your residence?"

"Y- yes. Um, let's see… I will meet you at Willard Park, alright? Call if you get lost."

"I will. See you soon." Erik was already out the door when he ended their conversation. Like a mad man, he got in his car and began the long drive.

* * *

"Christine, it's not that bad!" The girls were lounged in Christine's room, she having just told the whole story of her time with Erik.

Christine just needed to get it out. She was normally able to bottle things pretty well, but this time was different. "Meg, it's horrible! He is my _teacher_! Seriously, what happened wasn't good."

"Erik's pretty hot in that whole tall and dark way, Chris. We both know that. Anybody would know that. Trust me, things can definitely happen when you're working with a guy _alone_ at his _house_. Girl, I'm surprised this is the first time. But gosh, I'm saying 'first time' like something _actually_ happened! Nothing even happened! Seriously, you're fine."

"You weren't there, Meg. You didn't feel what I felt. I could sense _his_ feelings, too. They were the same as mine. We were so close.."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm thinking you're putting a lot more into this than you should be. But, I know why," she added with a grin.

"Why?" Please, tell me why!" Christine was desperate.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You've got a thing for Erik."

Christine froze in her seat. Meg's words replayed in her mind. She whispered, "What?"

"You heard me."

"But… no.. you can't be right. I've been his student since I was twelve years old. He's my teacher, nothing more."

"You can just keep telling yourself that, Chris. Doesn't mean it's going to be true."

Christine blinked and shook her head. "No. No, Meg. I think you're wrong. I was just getting really into his song, that's all. Yeah, it was nothing. You were right the first time. Erik's _just_ my teacher, nothing more." She watched as Meg looked at her still grinning.

_He's _just_ my teacher. He's your teacher, Christine.. Your teacher..__  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Nadir, I have no idea where I am. I am afraid I did not plan this thoroughly.."

Nadir couldn't help but laugh into the phone. "No, old friend, I am afraid you did not. Now, where are you?" he asked calmly.

Erik was not so calm. "I do not know where the devil I am!"

"Name some landmarks surrounding you, Erik."

"I am parked at a BP gas station. I see a McDonald's, a Taco Bell, and some sort of shopping center."

"It wouldn't happen to be called the Circle Centre Mall, would it?"

"Yes, that is it!"

Nadir sighed. "Do not shout, Erik. Just turn left on Sutter Drive. Then, drive a bit and turn right on Cherry Street. Willard Park will be on your right."

"Alright. You have my thanks."

"I will be waiting."

* * *

Christine and Meg said their good bye's after talking about school related things for a while.

Then, the brunette knew what she needed to do. It had been three days since she'd talked to her mom. So, she walked to the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a quiet voice.

Christine entered hesitantly and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Erik made it to the park. But, before getting out of the car, he put a hat on in an attempt to hide the mask.

Nadir was seated beneath a shade tree on a bench. When Erik approached, he stood. "Erik, old friend, it is good to see you." Awkwardly, he patted the young man on the shoulder and both sat.

Although Erik refused to admit it, he was _quite_ glad to see Nadir, as well. "Hello, Nadir."

"You are looking well."

Erik turned and glared at him. "There is no need to lie."

Nadir sighed realizing _that_ part of Erik was still the same.

Erik's patience was wearing thin. "Let us get down to it, then."

"Alright. After you," Nadir offered.

"You do remember me saying that I instruct voice lessons for a living?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I do not instruct _lessons_. I instruct a _lesson_."

"Only one?"

Erik snapped back, "Yes, only one."

"Well, alright then."

Erik calmed himself. "I have been training her since she was twelve…" His voice was distant.

"She?" Nadir commented.

"Her name is Christine."

"Alright, so you teach a girl named Christine…"

"But, she is not a girl. She is a young woman."

"What age?"

"Eighteen as of October second."

Nadir's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was very unfamiliar with the tone in Erik's voice.

"She has a breathtaking voice, you see. Oh, she is beautiful…" Erik was thinking aloud completely oblivious of his company.

"Erik?" Nadir questioned cautiously.

"What?" he asked obviously out of the daydream.

"'She is beautiful'?"

Erik's eyes widened. "I did not say that."

Nadir shrugged. "Fine, you didn't say it."

The masked man sighed and mumbled, "I suppose I did." Nadir's eyebrow rose. "She _is_ beautiful. Everything about her. I am going mad over her. Her charm will be the death of me, Nadir. You must do something!"

_Do something? This is entirely unlike him!_ "Erik! Regain control. You can handle this. I will help you, if you will allow it."

"I beg of it," was Erik's outright reply.

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Christine cautiously said while sitting on the end of her parents' bed.

"Hi, Honey," came her mother's meek reply.

"How are you?" Christine momentarily closed her eyes. _Why did I ask that? I can see how she is by looking at her. It isn't hard.._

"I'm fine.. considering.."

Christine sighed and looked down. "Look, I know how hard this must be for you. I can't imagine.. But, things will get better. They have to."

Her mother just nodded not really believing it.

She then looked into her mother's eyes. "People still respect Julie Andrews, and she can't sing well anymore. It's no different with you. People will remember how amazing you were. They will still respect you."

For the first time in days, Beth Daae actually smiled. "Julie Andrews, Christine?"

She laughed. "Yeah, her."

"Good comparison, I must say." She then hugged her daughter. "Thank you, sweet heart. You truly light up my life."

"Good… Speaking of light, how about we brighten this place up a little bit." With that, Christine stood and opened some curtains in the room. She then turned on the overhead light. "See? That's not so bad."

"Not so bad at all. You've really made me feel better." Continuing, she whispered, "Not even your father could manage that."

They both laughed. "So, you think you'll be ok?" Before she could answer, Christine added, "You can still give lessons and stuff. You don't have to end your career all together."

"I have thought of that. Giving lessons is a good idea. But, _you_ won't let me give you lessons, will you? That's Mr. Destler's job, isn't it?" She smirked.

Christine just stared at her. "Uh.. yeah, that's his job.."

"Christine, is something wrong?" Her mother looked concerned.

"Mom, you're just getting over a big change. I can't bother you with my silly problems." She got up to leave, but her mom stopped her.

"Wait just a minute. I always have time for my daughter. You sit right back down and explain yourself. What kind of _problems_ are you having?"

Christine reluctantly did as she was told. Deciding honesty was the best way to go, she spoke. "Mom, I think I might like my voice teacher."

Beth Daae's eyes widened. "You what? What kind of 'like'?

"The more-than-a-friend 'like'."

"How long have you had these feelings, Christine?"

She couldn't look into her mother's eyes. "I don't know. They're coming gradually. It- it's hard to say.."

Her mother then sighed and said, "Please, look at me." Christine did. "It's ok." Christine blinked. "It really is. You know how your father and I met, don't you?"

Christine's eyebrow rose. "Now that you mention it, I don't. How weird is that?"

"Well, he was my violin teacher at one time. Sure, I was in my early twenties, which is older than you, but you, more than anyone, know how close you become to a music teacher."

"Yeah, but you didn't have lessons with Dad since you were twelve! It's not the same! Mom, I'm going crazy. I _cannot_ have these feelings for him. It will destroy everything."

"Why?"

"Why? Because, everything will be awkward. I'll mess up and get embarrassed and act shy!"

"But, you said the feelings have come gradually. Christine, I know you can deal with this. You're strong. It's just a crush, anyway. It will disappear with time. And, if you're really this paranoid about it, you should focus on trying to find somebody else."

Christine gasped. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Yeah, I just need a distraction. That will solve everything." She got up to leave, her thoughts completely on this new idea.

"But, Christine.." She turned towards her mother's voice. "You've got to be careful. You can't just go _searching_ for somebody else. You need to really like the person."

She nodded. "That's true. Thanks, Mom. For everything. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. You have really helped. I'll be fine. Now, I think I'm going to get up and find your father. Things have been dismal for far too long."

Christine smiled at her mother. "Good." Then, she left the room and headed to her own. _Mom and Dad met through violin lessons.. But, that just can't happen with Erik and I! He would hate me if he knew what I was thinking. He would.. _

Then, she remembered something. _Robert called. Maybe I should call him back._ The two had known each other since their freshman year. _He's a good guy._ _Yeah.._ Christine thought with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"So, you think I should try to suppress these feelings?" Erik asked while looking at his hands.

"If you believe it would ruin everything you have worked on with the girl, then yes. Only good _should_ come of love. So, if that is not the case, then it is best to escape the burden."

"What are you saying? You think I should stop seeing Christine all together?"

"Well, that would probably be the wisest choice.."

"No. No, Nadir. As I have told you countless times, we have worked too hard to get where we are. I cannot simply cancel our lessons. I swore to myself long ago that I would make her a star. I will keep that promise."

"Well, then, you will keep these feelings."

"Feelings or no feelings, her voice comes first. Music comes first. Music _always_ comes first."

Nadir sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair tiredly. "Erik, I know you, old friend. You are obsessive, possessive, and controlling. Yet, you are unused to these feelings. You cannot simply forget them. You can only let them go by changing the situation. But, you say you will not do that. I cannot help you any further, then. My advice is meaningless."

"Nadir, I am grateful for your advice, but I cannot take it. Our lessons are far more important. My feelings for her mean nothing."

_This is not true, Erik. Not taking my advice will show you that it is not true._ "Well, since you will not take my advice, how about we move our conversation to my home. We will talk of other things there."

"It is getting late."

"Yes. Perhaps you should stay the night. There is an extra bedroom."

"It makes no difference. I do not sleep much as of late. I can leave after visiting. There is no need to stay overnight."

"As you wish, Erik."

The two headed to Nadir's home. Erik's thoughts repeated one phrase: _My feelings for Christine go no further than our lessons. I am her teacher. She is my pupil._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Monday at school was very interesting for Christine. Before the bell even rang, Robert walked straight to her locker to greet her.

"Hey," Christine said, completely not expecting him.

"Hey, Chris! How are you?" He leaned up against the locker beside hers.

"I'm good. Ready for another hellish Monday?" She closed her locker door and started walking down the hall. Robert followed.

"No, but I guess I'd better be. So, I was wondering-"

"Robert! Hey!" Carlotta, the most popular girl in the twelfth grade, stepped in between Christine and him. "How are you?"

"Hey, Carlotta.. I'm fine.." He and Christine walked a little faster to get away from her, which made her furious.

Under her breath, she murmured, "Damn you, Christine Daae.."

"That girl scares me," Robert whispered when they were far enough away.

Christine laughed. "Yeah, me too. So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, yeah! Um, you want to do something tonight?" Then, he quickly added, "I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

They stopped walking. _This could be it. This could be the thing to get my mind off of Erik. I should do this. Yeah._ "I'm not busy." She smiled and blushed. "What did you have in mind?"

Robert inwardly celebrated having just gotten the girl he'd had his eyes on for the past four years. "I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds perfect." Her blush deepened.

"I'll pick you up at your house, if that's ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Let me give you directions." The warning bell rang, and she sighed. "Well, I'll give them to you in math, ok?"

"Sounds good." He couldn't stop staring at her. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." They parted, and Christine headed to English.

When she entered the room, things really got interesting.. in a bad way. Carlotta was in this class. She and her cronies. The popular girl was instantly in front of Christine when she entered the room.

"Hey, bitch," Carlotta bluntly said.

Christine gulped but kept composure. "Move."

"Not until I've had my say." She crossed her arms against her chest. "Listen to me carefully. Hang out with Robert anymore, and you'll wish you hadn't."

"Are you threatening me?" Christine was angry now.

"What do you think, dumbass?"

Christine moaned, sick of her enemy. "Look, just get out of my way."

"You'd better listen to what I say. Got it?"

With a roll of her eyes, Christine walked past the horrible girl and sat at her desk waiting for the day to end. _I don't give a damn what she says…

* * *

_

Erik sat in the den of his apartment drinking a glass of brandy. It was almost time for the voice lesson to begin. Nadir's words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea continuing to see Christine..

Then, the doorbell rang. With weary feet, he headed for the door. He'd never felt so down about seeing her.

Erik opened the door, and it was as if time stopped. They both just stared at one another. _Did I really just consider never seeing this beautiful woman again? _

Christine thought to herself, _How can I even be thinking of doing anything with Robert when the person I want to be doing something with is standing right in front of me?_

Then, the moment of silence ended. "Hello, Christine."

"Hi." Both were acting so shy.

_What am I doing?_ each thought. With that thought, their shyness came to an end, replaced with a sense of distance. Acting unusually detached, Erik said, "Come into the music room, and we will begin."

Today, there would be no tea. It shocked Christine, but she was also rather glad. It would keep things strictly on the lesson.

So, Erik warmed Christine up. At the first sound of her voice, Erik's thoughts went crazy. _That voice… So lovely…_ He had to shake his head to get rid of the intrusive feelings. "Did you practice during our time apart?" He knew she hadn't.

Christine's head lowered. "I'm sorry. I couldn't. I just couldn't do that to my mom."

"Well, you are a bit out of practice. But, let us continue."

His words upset her but also made her strive for more. Concentrating fully on her voice and her voice alone, no matter how difficult it was, they proceeded.

The hour passed slowly for the two. It was so hard to keep the civil atmosphere. Christine considered the situation one of the most awkward she'd ever been in. The whole thing exhausted Erik.

Finally, though, the lesson came to its end. They left each other with simple good bye's, and both let out deep sighs when they were finally apart.

Erik fell into a chair in the den and gulped down another glass of brandy. _That was terrible! And, it showed in her voice! _He decided something had to be done. It wouldn't be enough to continue with the goal they had now. If only the goal of her eventually becoming a star was all they had, his feelings for her would deepen from lack of timed target.

They needed something to strive for. Something with a time limit. Thinking hard, he reached for the day's newspaper.

A story on the front page caught his full attention. He read it thoroughly over and over again.

The gist of the article was this: There were going to be auditions at the opera house for a new soprano. Someone to take Beth Daae's place..

This had never occurred to Erik. _Of course! Why did I not think of this before?_ He leant against the head rest of the chair with a smile showing on the visible part of his face. Auditions were just what Christine needed. And, _competitive_ auditions were the answer to his hopes.

* * *

Christine got out of her car still thinking about the lesson. _I sucked.. It was so obvious. I'm sure he's so angry._

But, her thoughts were not on her voice alone. Just seeing the man brought the familiar racing heart and warmth to her body.

She had to get her thoughts off him, though. They would do her no good. It was time to focus on Robert. _What will I wear?_ was her first girly thought. She went straight to her bedroom and began searching through her closet.

Six o'clock came quickly. She barely had time to tell her parents where she was off to when the door bell rang. Looking in a mirror one last time, she then walked to the door and opened it.

Robert looked really good. He was wearing different clothing than he had to school that day. But, of course, so was Christine.

"Hi," Christine shyly said.

"Hi. You look great."

"Thank you. I'm glad you found this place. I was afraid the directions weren't clear enough."

"No, they were perfect." He found he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You really look beautiful, Christine." He couldn't help but tell her again.

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Robert."

With a debonair smile, he gently took her hand and led her to his car. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

Christine laughed and got in when he opened her door. _He's treating me like a prized possession._ She found it to be really sweet.

As they were driving, Robert decided to speak his mind. "Christine, I just want you to know, I'm so glad you agreed to this. I- I've been wanting to ask you for a while now.."

_He should have asked me before I started liking Erik.._ She ignored those thoughts. "I'm glad I agreed. You know, you could have asked me before now. I would have said yes." _I think.._

"Really? I wanted to. I did. But, I guess I was afraid you'd say no." Then, he found he wanted to speak his mind even _more._ Christine just brought the truth out in him. "I've liked you for a while now."

Christine blushed. She found she was doing that a lot lately. "And, how long is a while?" she asked softly.

"Well, since, umm.., freshman year."

Her eyes widened. _Freshman year? That's a long time._ "Wow, I had no idea."

"I guess I've kept it pretty well hidden." He found her to be so intriguing. Her beauty was what first caught his eye, but her cute ways and the mystery she unintentionally let out caused him to care for her even more. There was something about the girl that he couldn't get enough of.

There was some silence before Christine asked, "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Well, there's this nice restaurant pretty close to the theater I thought we'd try. Then, if you want, we could walk to the movie from there."

"That sounds nice."

So, when they got to the restaurant, the couple ate and talked about school related things and personal interests. Robert was incredibly interested in knowing more about the girl he had a crush on.

From there, they walked along a nicely lit sidewalk with lovely surroundings to get to the theater. Robert badly wished to hold her delicate hand but decided against it in case she wasn't ready.

Really, to tell the truth, Christine wasn't ready. She was still in the process of really studying and taking notes on the entirety of the date.

They watched a movie that was made for both girls and guys appropriately, and then they drove back to Christine's house. On the way, Christine couldn't help but say, "I think Carlotta likes you."

Robert sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, that's what people are saying. I don't understand why. I've never really talked to her much. I mean, I guess we were pretty close in middle school, but that was a long time ago. She needs to know that I really don't have feelings for her. My feelings go towards somebody else I know." He smiled and suddenly did something he'd wanted to do all night. He reached out and held Christine's left hand as he drove.

It was dark, so Robert could not see her reaction. A slight frown formed on Christine's face as she studied her feelings from the action. It was very important that she do this in order to compare.

They reached Christine's house moments later. "Robert, I had a really good night tonight. Thank you so much."

Robert smiled proudly. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. "No, thank _you_ so much. I had a great time."

They walked to the front door together. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Christine said, a shyness returning to her once more.

"Yes, I will see you." He looked into her eyes asking something with his body language.

Christine knew exactly and immediately looked down under his stare. He sighed but seemed to understand. Instead of kissing her, which was what he wanted, he moved forward and hugged the girl of his dreams.

"Good night, Christine."

"Good night." Christine went inside and closed the door. She stood frozen in place until she heard the engine of Robert's car rev up. Then, she sighed and sat on the ground in the middle of the foyer.

_What is wrong with me? Tonight would have made any girl go head over heels for him. Why don't I feel that way? _Christine did discover what she was looking for in the night, though. She had succeeded in one area.

It could not be denied. _I like Erik far more than Robert. Robert is no comparison…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Christine tried to suppress it. She did. She really did.

But, it didn't work. She liked Erik. And, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it had been developing for a long time. It might have even started way back when she was in middle school!

And, it disgusted her. Falling for her voice teacher.. _How weak, _she kept thinking.

Having a crush was both the worst and best feeling Christine had ever experienced. Erik was in her thoughts and dreams. She couldn't let it go, and she was weary of having a voice lesson.

Her next lesson was the following day, and she couldn't stop worrying.

Little did she know, however, she was not the only one with these feelings.

* * *

One question replayed itself in Erik's mind more times than he cared to remember. _If I had known all those years ago that my feelings would grow into what they have become for Christine, would I have taken her as my pupil? _

Of course not._ She is 18! Seven years younger than myself. It is disgusting. What is wrong with me? _

They had a lesson the following day, and it was the second time in six years that he was not looking forward to hearing her sing. Each time she sang, he was pushed farther and farther under her spell, the spell she didn't even know she had created!

He felt so weak. _I should cancel it.. Shouldn't I? _But, there was a huge reason for their upcoming lesson. _The auditions! _If Christine were to be accepted as the new diva of the opera house, he'd know that he had created a star.

Then, he would finally be able to escape before it really was too late.

* * *

_One month until graduation. One month! _Christine couldn't wait. Especially since she was in the midst of a school day. It was 2:00, and she was heading to chorus.

To any other person, her situation would seem ideal. The most popular guy in school, Robert, had met her at her locker that morning. Students watched with awe and curiosity as he spoke to her as if she were the love of his life.

In the past, Christine thought she liked him so much. The locker situation was once what she dreamt of.

Now, however, she dreaded it. She dreaded ever going on a date with him. And, she dreaded that thought, as well.

On top of the dread, there was anger. The cause- Carlotta. It was a known fact that she'd had a crush on Robert since middle school, and he still paid no attention to her. She and her group of friends approached Christine later in day.

"I've warned you to stay away from him. He doesn't even like you! I mean, my god, why would he? You're such a loser."

Christine felt like cussing her out. She was in no mood for Carlotta. "You don't know what you're talking about. He approaches me, not the other way around. Now, I've got a class to go to." She quickly walked away and winced when hearing the word, 'bitch', come from someone in the group.

Now, in chorus, after feeling dread and anger, another feeling was kicking in- nerves. The voice lesson was right after school. She didn't want to go. Christine was afraid of how she would act around him.

But, she'd never skipped a voice lesson. They were what she lived for. A silly crush would not stand in her way! She refused to let it.

Meg noticed Christine's odd behavior and whispered in her friend's ear, "What's wrong?"

She immediately replied, "Nothing," but sighed after saying it and admitted, "Everything."

"Spill," she commanded.

The bell had yet to ring, so Christine quickly whispered, "It's just, I really like Erik. You were right. But, I've gone on this date with Robert, and it seems like he likes me. It's like I'm leading him on."

Meg gave her one of those looks that was in between 'I knew it', and 'This sucks for you'. But, before she could speak, her mother silenced everyone, and class began.

Totally unlike usual, Christine longed for choir to last for as long as possible. It seemed that time was not on her side, though. Class ended so quickly! It infuriated her.

Meg noticed her friend glaring at the clock and laughed. "It's not wrong, Chris. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," she replied nervously.

The blonde sighed. "You're making _me_ nervous. Calm down. It will be fine. You've had lessons with him since you were twelve. You can handle this."

Christine's eyes closed sadly, and she shook her head. "I'm going to ruin everything. I'm going to lose him…"

"What are you talking about, you silly girl? You're so dramatic. Look, you're going to be late. You'll be fine. You'll see." She pushed Christine towards the door. "Oh, call me after it's over to tell me how it went." Meg watched as Christine walked away miserably.

Mrs. Giry stood beside her daughter. "She has fallen for Erik."

Meg's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Her lips curled upward slightly. "Oh, I'm just very observant." _He has fallen for her, as well. This should be interesting.

* * *

_

Erik paced the foyer of his apartment with great apprehension. _I must stay focused. I must have control. We have a goal. My feelings towards her will not ruin this! I will not allow it! _

The doorbell rang.

Erik froze. _Damn._

Christine stood outside the door staring at her shoes. _Damn._

The door opened slowly, and her eyes moved up just as slowly until she was staring into Erik's face, half masked, half incredibly handsome. It stole her breath.

Seeing her caused his hard face to soften. She was beautiful. _So precious.._ Keeping a strong tone, he announced, "Come in."

Christine gulped before nodding and walking inside. She was so used to her surroundings, but today they seemed different. Everything caught her attention and fascinated her.

Erik's watched her curiously from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were glowing, and she was studying everything around her. It was as if she were seeing his apartment for the first time.

Christine walked into the music room expecting to get right to work, but Erik motioned for her to sit in an arm chair. "I will make tea." With that, he left the room and practically ran to the kitchen. The hidden camera was such a good idea. He ached to see her without her knowledge and watched the little TV in the kitchen intensely.

She sat on the chair looking extremely nervous. _I wonder why.._ Watching her from afar would never get his questions answered, but he did love to look at her. Was that a crime? Well, he didn't care.

When the tea was ready, he glanced once more at the TV before returning to the music room. "Here you are."

She took the cup with a bit of a shaky hand. His brow furrowed. _Shit, he notices!_ "Thanks," came her soft reply.

He sat, and both drank in silence for a while. Slowly, Erik asked, "Are you alright, Christine?" He was worried.

She tensed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Distance, Erik. Distance.._ Changing subjects, his tone brightened. "I have a proposition for you."

Christine's eyes widened. _Proposition.. Oh God, why does that make me think of marriage? What's wrong with me?_

When she didn't say anything, he continued, "I was reading the newspaper, and an article caught my attention. Would you like to audition for the opera house?"

She'd seen the article he was speaking of. "Oh! You mean, take my mom's place."

He studied her features. "Yes." Erik could tell she wanted to by the look on her face.

"I haven't really talked to my mom about it. I don't know what she would say.."

"She would encourage you, I am sure."

Christine couldn't help but smile and admitted, "I really want to try."

He was thrilled. "Excellent."

"Do you really think I stand a chance?"

Erik chuckled thinking the question ridiculous. "I think you stand a very good chance."

Her brow furrowed while thinking of something. "I don't want to get in just because of my mom, though. I mean, I hope they judge on talent, not connections and reputations."

He couldn't agree with her more. "That is why we are going to train harder than ever before. After hearing your voice, your mother will be the farthest thing from their minds."

His words made her feel incredible. "But, don't you think they want somebody who's actually been to college and has a degree in vocal performance?"

He hadn't even thought of that. _I will just have to make the managers understand the situation. _"No. They will go by talent. I am sure of it."

"Good." She drank the last of her tea. "There's going to be a ton of competition, I bet."

"Yes, I believe there will be. But, let's practice. The competitors will seem like nothing if you are prepared."

They stood and began the voice lesson.

After deciding on the pieces she would be singing and practicing them, the lesson ended.

Christine was relieved to finally get out. She didn't know if she could take the feeling she had for him any longer.

Erik sighed when she was gone. _She is distracted by.. something.. or someone.. _That caused his jealousy to soar. _No, Erik! Calm yourself! You must not care. You must not feel a thing._

That was easier said than done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"He doesn't have feelings for me, Meg. It's so obvious." Christine was in her room staring up at the ceiling while lying on her bed and talking on her cell phone.

Meg let out a frustrated groan. "You don't know that!"

Christine cut in before her friend could say anything else. "You don't know him!"

She sighed. "Look, I've met him before, and you know how well I can read people. You can't tell me that he isn't the most mysterious guy you've ever known. You have no idea what he feels."

Christine played with one of her long brown curls. "I've known him for six years. I'm pretty sure I'd know if he had feelings for me."

Meg was sick of the repetition of their conversation. "Well whatever, Christine. Look, we've been talking about this for thirty minutes. Moving on.. So, you're going to audition at the opera. That's so cool."

She let out a forced laugh. "It's going to be humiliating. I've decided."

"Girl, you are so pessimistic!" Meg was sick of it.

"There are going to be women who are out of college and have tons of experience. I'm still in high school. And, I'm not even going to be in a_ real_ college for another year."

"That was your decision. You were the one who wanted to go to a community college to get your core classes out of the way. And, it was all so you could get more voice lessons from Erik. I bet you're regretting that now," Meg said knowingly.

Christine sighed. "You're right." There was a pause before she admitted, "Meg, I can't handle this. It's killing me." She covered her face in agony.

"Drama, drama, drama," Meg mumbled. "You'll be the perfect soprano diva one day." She laughed.

Christine did, as well, after thinking about it.

"Well, I'd better get off here. My stomach needs food. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Chris. Don't worry. This isn't a big deal. But, if you're going to stress so much over it, I suggest you just talk to him about it." She heard her friend gasp but continued, "Because, seriously, if I am still hearing about this on graduation day, I'm just going to talk to him myself." Then, quite cheerfully, she exclaimed, "See ya tomorrow!"

Meg ended the call before Christine could say another word. _That girl! She'd better not say anything…_

She sighed and summoned up enough energy to stand. Just like Meg, her stomach needed food. So, she headed towards the kitchen.

And, _of course_, both of her parents were there. Christine didn't really feel like talking, but she knew she'd have to tell them about auditioning sooner or later.

"Hey," she announced upon entering the room. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna," her mother replied. "How was your voice lesson?"

Christine shrugged. "It was ok." _I can't tell them about my feelings towards Erik.. Well, I can't tell Dad. Mom already knows. _

"How was school?" her father asked.

"It was ok." She averted her eyes from him.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," she quickly replied, which made her parents look at her strangely.

"Ok, what's wrong?" It was as if they could see straight through her façade.

_Just tell them about the auditions. Let them believe that that's all you're worried about._ Christine sighed. "Erik asked me if I want to audition to take your place in the opera, Mom." She noticed the grin forming on her mother's face and added, "I'm just not sure about it."

Her mom was ecstatic. "That's a great idea!"

But, her father took on a look deep consideration. "I don't know, Christine.."

"What don't you know, Gary? I think it's wonderful!"

"I can see that, Beth, but think about it. She's going to be up against much older and more experienced women. They will probably have degrees in vocal performance. And, if she were to get it, then what about her future? She will sing, but what about an education?"

Christine hadn't even considered that. But… "I probably won't get it."

"You don't know that." Beth Daae was determined. "Christine, do you like singing?"

"I love it."

"Do you want to perform? Do you want to be on stage?" She could see the answer in her daughter's eyes.

"Yes."

"Then, that's it. If you want to audition, then you audition. You have nothing to lose."

Gary's brow furrowed. "Be honest, Christine. Do you really want to be a performer?"

She didn't even have to think about it. The answer was clear in her mind. "Yes." She got plates for dinner. "It's in my blood."

"What does Erik think about the auditions?" her mom asked.

"He thinks I stand a really good chance."

"And, I think he's exactly right."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Erik rushed towards the door. He regained a cool composure and opened it. "Hello, Nadir," he tried to calmly state.

"Hello." Nadir studied his obviously distressed friend before saying, "Thank you for inviting me. It looks like you have a nice place." He entered the foyer and looked around. "It's very.. you."

Erik shrugged and said, "Come to the foyer. I will prepare drinks. What do you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Red wine, brandy, whiskey, vodka, rum.. You name it, and I probably have it."

Nadir smirked. "Are you an alcoholic?"

Erik considered that before honestly saying, "I think I'm turning into one."

The dark skinned man's brow furrowed. He slowly said, "I'll take some wine."

Once they had their drinks, Erik sat in his favorite arm chair and raised his glass of brandy. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Nadir said raising his glass and watching him. "I assume you wish to talk about Christine."

Erik quickly looked at him when he heard her name. "Yes."

He nodded. "And, what about her? What has happened?"

Erik jumped right into it. "I have agreed to train her for some auditions that are next month. I told her that we would work harder than we ever have."

Nadir noticed that he looked as though he were being a disobedient child. "So, you did not take my advice." It was a statement, not a question, and Erik didn't say anything. "And, what? What, Erik? Do you feel regret?"

Angrily, he said, "I have a mixture of feelings, Nadir. Regret, yes. But, also: anger, weakness, sadness, pain, jealousy, longing, joy.." He spit it all out so quickly that he was breathless.

"Alright," Nadir said while trying to process the information. He thought for a moment before saying, "We will go over each of these feelings. Now, explain 'regret'."

Erik knew this was going to be one hell of a long conversation and downed the rest of his drink. "I regret ever taking her as a student. Well, no.. I regret ever canceling my other students in order to keep her as my one and only. Well, no.." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Nadir, I don't think regret is the right word. I need her in my life."

Speaking more to himself than to Erik, he said, "If you had never met her, you never would have needed her." He sighed and returned his attention to his troubled friend. "You do not need her. You will survive without her." He shook his head. "Perhaps, regret is not what you feel. Onto 'anger', then."

Erik shot Nadir a quizzical look before talking. "I have gone against every restriction I have ever given myself. A person such as I should _never_ have these feelings for anyone, least of all Christine. Look at me.. I am a wreck. Nadir, I am _furious_ with myself."

"You should not be, Erik. Love cannot be helped. It is not very controllable."

He cringed when hearing the word, 'love'. "I haven't said that I love her."

Nadir interrupted. "You haven't said that you do not, either." He quickly changed subjects. "Weakness, Erik. Why 'weakness'?"

The masked man rolled his eyes. "Weakness goes with anger for very obvious reasons. I am wreck, as I have already stated. I have _never_ had this feeling of weakness. I am not in control. My confusion and frustration produces this weakness, and it is sickening."

Erik had always been so dramatic about _everything_. Nadir sighed. "Love does strange things to people. Erik, have you ever had feelings for anyone other than Christine?"

"No."

"Well, it seems perfectly understandable to me that you are confused. There is no way you can know everything in life, Erik, no matter how much intelligence is coursing through your veins. You are not weak. Now, why are you 'sad'?" Nadir made himself more comfortable on the couch.

Erik closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, they were filled with the very feeling Nadir had said: sadness. "It is now that I contradict what I previously said. I am sad because she will never feel as I feel. I am her teacher, and she sees me as nothing more than that."

"Hmmm," Nadir pondered aloud. "You sound very sure of yourself for someone who, in actuality, has no idea if what he says is true."

"You have not seen her. A person such as she who possesses such beauty would never want a monster in her life."

"Erik, she is already in your life. She has been for six years." He watched as Erik slowly twirled the empty glass that was still in his hand. "You are confused. Let us move on. 'Pain.'"

"Well, this is simple," he softly said. "It pains me to know such sadness. It physically pains me. I believe that is the reason for alcohol. It seems to lessen this pain."

Nadir shook his head in the negative. "It only delays it for a short time. When the effects wear off, the pain returns ten-fold. I know this... Now, why on earth would you feel 'jealousy'?"

Erik let out a sarcastic chuckle. "It is only logical that I should feel such a thing. She is beautiful, flawless. I am anything but. So, jealousy creeps in. But, there is more. Recently, she has acted as if something, or _someone_, is distracting her. I believe it is the latter of the two. I can barely stand to believe that there is someone romantically involved in her life. Jealousy is causing me to become dizzy."

His assumptions were so irritating. "You do not know what is distracting her. You do not know that she is romantically involved with anyone. You do not know anything for sure, Erik. This girl has a mind of her own, and you cannot read it." He noticed his friend was about to interject, but Nadir continued, "I know you are a genius and can read into certain things concerning others, but you are obviously so distraught that you are blinded." He saw he was about to interject again and stated, "Alright, onto 'longing'."

A growl escaped Erik's throat. "You talk too much, Khan." He watched as Nadir shrugged indifferently. "Well, of course I feel longing. You've known this since the moment I first spoke of her to you. She fascinates me, and I want her… all of her.. her voice, her mind, her body.."

Nadir cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I respect your.. honesty. I think I should meet this girl, the girl who has captured your heart in such a way."

Erik instantly exclaimed, "No!" He watched as the dark-skinned man's eyes widened. "She is mine and no one else's."

Nadir could take it no longer. "Damn it man, get a hold of yourself! She is not your property! Oh, I was afraid of this.. As I have said before, you are obsessive, possessive, and controlling. You have to stop this! It cannot continue. Tell her you can never see her again."

"No," Erik calmly said. "I will do no such thing."

"If you won't, I will."

He smirked. "You are in no position to threaten me, Nadir."

Nadir was afraid he was about to explode in rage and forced himself to say, " 'Joy'. Explain your feeling of 'joy'." His jaw clenched.

Erik's eyes brightened, and his face lit up. As if he were speaking a prayer, he said, "Before six years ago, I believed that I was meant for nothing more than death, and an excruciating one at that. But then, _she_ came into my life. The first moment I saw her, it was as if the sun rose. It was always night before. Do not get me wrong, night is amazing, but she has made me realize that day and light can be, as well. As the years have progressed, the sun has only continued to rise. Her beauty has grown, her voice has become more spectacular, her personality more intriguing. My feelings for her are so strong, Nadir. S-she has given me _life_."

Nadir was shocked and speechless. _He has changed so drastically.. She has saved him._

Erik felt the need to address one more thing. "You have been nothing but good to me. You were once like my psychologist. My life took a turn for the better when you came along. But, _she_ has changed me more than anything or anyone else ever could. You have to understand, Nadir, I cannot live without her."

And, he did understand. Erik was no longer the selfish, dark, depressing man he once was. And, it was all thanks to a girl. _I must thank her._ "I want to meet her, Erik. I want to meet this miracle worker."

Erik's head tilted to one side. "I am not so sure.."

He was still such a child in so many ways, Nadir decided. "I will not leave until I have seen her."

"You will fall under her spell! That cannot happen!"

Nadir laughed at that. "Erik, old friend, I am almost forty. And, she is… Well, how old is she? I have forgotten."

"Eighteen."

Nadir laughed loudly at that. "Eighteen? Oh, do not worry, Erik!" He continued to laugh. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Erik's brow furrowed. "What is funny?"

His eyes widened. "You really do not understand.. I would only see her as a teenager who has caught my friend's eye."

"You wouldn't mention my feelings towards her!"

"Never," Nadir firmly stated. "It is not my place. I just want to meet her."

"Tomorrow," Erik mumbled.

"What?"

"You will meet her tomorrow. She has a voice lesson at 4. Then, you will leave."

Erik was the rudest person Nadir had ever known. And yet, the man had no idea his rude ways were wrong, so it was hard to be mad. "Whatever you say, Erik," he cheerfully replied.

They spent the rest of the night drinking without much conversation. Erik was lost in thought. And of course, the thoughts were all centered around a certain porcelain-skinned brunette beauty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_I can't keep doing this! I just can't! _Christine was panicking and even sweating a bit as she drove to school the following morning. _Things will only get worse and worse if I don't end it right now._ She knew she was right. If she continued to lead Robert on, he was going to continue to follow.

It was obvious that he liked her, as he'd made clear on their date two nights before. He'd even tried to kiss her! Christine felt horrible for somehow making him believe it was ok to try something like that, especially on their first date. _I deserve punishment for what I've done…_

Five minutes later, she was parked in the high school parking lot and getting out of her car. Christine tried to plan the 'break-up' –if she could even call it that- in her head. _It's not even like we're in a relationship. I've hung out with him once. Sure, I learned that he's liked me since freshman year, but still… that doesn't mean we're a couple. _

Attempting to pull off a confident attitude, she decided, _He's just going to have to get over it. I don't like him like that, so he'll have to accept it and move on. _

About fifteen seconds after Christine got out of her car, Meg came speeding into the parking lot. The girl had a lead foot and always had her music blasting. Usually, Christine would immediately notice her car coming –as did everyone else- but not today. She was in her own anxiety-laden world and didn't even notice Meg staring at her close-by as she walked towards the school building.

_Whoa, _was Meg's immediate thought to what she was seeing. Christine was displaying her emotions as if they had a life of their own. She was going from nervous to sad to angry to confident and then back to sad in the length of a few seconds. The blonde had to blink to keep from getting dizzy. "Hey," she called cheerfully while tentatively approaching her best friend on the sidewalk.

Christine didn't notice Meg until she felt a hand knock on her head.

"Earth to Christine.." Meg found that she really wasn't too surprised by what she was seeing. Her friend was under a lot of unneeded stress, as of late. What with the big date with Robert that the whole school was gossiping about and then the whole crush on her voice teacher… She couldn't blame her for acting this way.

Christine blinked. Meg was standing right in front of her. "Hey," she said in surprise. "Um, how long have we been standing like this?" She briefly looked around hoping no one was watching.. or laughing. At least the two of them were still outside. People seemed to be minding their own business.

"Oh, only about half a minute," Meg replied nonchalantly and with a reassuring smile.

Christine sighed wearily. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Rough morning, I guess."

"It does look like it," Meg said before looking down at her watch. "Look, we have a few minutes before we need to go in. How about we move over here.." She led her by the elbow towards a bench. "And you explain to me what's going on."

She sighed again at the look of patience on her friend's face. They sat on the bench, and all was silent. "Well," Christine eventually began. "I'm going to talk to Robert today."

Meg nodded slowly, encouragingly. "Ok.. what are you going to talk to him about?" As everyone knew, Meg was good at reading people, especially if that person was her best friend. She had a feeling she knew what was going on.

Not knowing how else to put it, Christine simply said, "I'm going to end it, whatever 'it' is."

"Ohh," Meg said while feeling slightly proud of herself for being right about the situation. "Well, when are you going to talk to him?"

"As soon as possible." Christine looked down at her hands, her chocolate brown curls falling over her face. Softly, she said, "I just want to get it over with."

"Christine, it's ok that you're doing this. It's better this way, actually," Meg explained. "Robert will understand. If he likes you at all, then he'll only want you to be happy. Trust me, he'll live. With looks like that, he'll have another girl in no time."

Christine looked up at her then. "I know, I guess. It's just, I feel really bad about leading him on in the first place. I'm so stupid. I'm all over the place lately."

Meg chewed on her bottom lip while thinking. "First, you're _not _stupid. We're all human here, and this has or will happen to all of us. You're having to hurt Robert's feelings because you love Erik. It-"

"What did you just say?" Christine interrupted, a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Uhh.. that you like Erik?"

"No, you said _love_. You said that I _love _Erik."

Both were quiet for a moment. "Well, don't you?" Meg asked curiously. Even she didn't know for sure what her friend was feeling.. 'love' or 'like'?

"No, of course not," Christine replied with rushed words, but there did seem to be a tiny pause before she'd said it. She watched as Meg smirked knowingly. "Look Meg, I don't," she affirmed. "I can't." Her arms were crossed defiantly.

_She's under enough stress as it is, _Meg decided. "Well then," she said, changing subjects. "Come on, let's go to class. It's Wednesday, the week's half over!" Her bubbly personality was showing, and she physically pulled Christine up by the arm. Both headed into the building.

Christine was lost in thought again as she followed behind Meg. _When am I going to tell him? There isn't enough time right now.._ With that thought, her body seemed to wake up and she pulled Meg to the side by her shoulder. "Look, I can't go to my locker right now. He might be there. I'm just going to go onto class."

Meg noticed that her face was really pale. She felt sorry for her. "Ok, good idea. But do you have your textbook?"

"Crap," Christine muttered. Thinking quickly, she said, "Oh well, doesn't matter. I've never left it before, so Mr. White will understand this once." Meg looked worried, which was very un-Meg-like, so she smiled in reassurance. "I'll see you in Spanish." They went their separate ways, and Christine focused on the plan in her head as she walked to her English class.

As she entered the classroom, she was quickly reminded why she hated the class so much. It wasn't because of the teacher and it wasn't because of the class material… It was because of Carlotta, the snobby popular girl who had chosen Christine as her target enemy way back in middle school.

Strangely, though, she didn't say anything when Christine entered the room. It was kind of pleasant, but the look of pure hatred in Carlotta's eyes explained what she was feeling even better than words could.

Christine slouched into the chair of her desk and opened her notebook trying not to make it look noticeable that she didn't have her textbook. She felt like she was being watched –or glared at- throughout the entire class period, and she knew exactly who was doing the glaring.

As soon as the bell rang, Christine darted out of the room and let out a sigh of relief feeling like she'd just escaped hell. Except… her heart plummeted as she realized what she was about to do. Her feet led her to her locker, and Robert was already there with a broad grin on his face as he watched her walk towards him. _Oh, no.. _Her face was getting paler and paler by the second.

Robert's smile slowly faded as she got nearer. "Good morning," he said with a bit of uncertainty as to whether it was 'good' or not. "Are you ok?"

"Um, well," she stuttered while fidgeting with her backpack.

_Uh, oh, _Robert thought. _This can't be good.. _He waited nervously.

Christine took a deep breath. _Focus! _Her brow furrowed. _But be nice, you idiot! _Her brow un-furrowed, and she looked at him. He looked as nervous as she felt. That wasn't a good thing, but she couldn't just leave him hanging. They didn't have a lot of time, although this was the extended morning break. Students had fifteen minutes to mingle before their next class. "It's just, I wanted to talk to you.."

"I'm all ears," Robert said, unable to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

Finally, she just let it out. "I'm all wrong for you. I'm not pretty, I'm not outgoing, I'm not very interesting.. I just like to sing, and that's about it. It seems like you should be looking for someone better than me." _Please take the hint.._

Robert most definitely wasn't taking the hint. _Is that all? _he thought with relief. "Aw, Christine.. You're so wrong." He smiled easily. "You're the most beautiful girl in this school, you have an awesome personality, and I love that you like to sing. You've got an amazing voice. I can't look for someone better than you, because there isn't anyone better than you." His eyes were soft.

_Damn it!!! _Now she was panicking again. This wasn't going where it needed to be going. Christine could feel her heartbeat quicken.

Concern was written all over Robert's face. "Here, let's go sit down." He watched her nod shakily, and they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria to sit at a table. "Now, what's wrong?"

This was better, Christine decided. She didn't feel as out in the open as before or like she was going to pass out. "Well, ok, I don't really know how to start.. I seriously had no idea you liked me until two days ago." She let that sink in a little before continuing. "I really did have fun hanging out with you. I just think that.. this is moving too fast." As soon as she'd said it, her thoughts went crazy. _You stupid girl! You're acting as if there's a chance you two could work out! You have to tell him the truth! _

Robert chuckled. "I always thought you knew my feelings but didn't return them. I guess I'm better at hiding things than I thought.."

Christine sighed. "Look, Robert.. If it was sophomore year again, then I would really be wanting to hang out with you more. But.. you see, I have this voice teacher." She stared down at her fingers. "He doesn't go here or anything. He's been teaching me for a long time. It's been gradual, but I've been starting to notice that my feelings towards him are changing."

"Wait," Robert said, trying to hide his surprise. "You like somebody else?" He watched her brow furrow in an apologetic sort of way, and he sighed. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. He'd liked her for so long, but the feelings weren't mutual. It was beginning to hurt. "Well," he said while looking down. "Whoever he is, he's lucky." Then, he looked into her eyes. "He's really lucky."

The guilt coursing through her veins was almost too much to bear. "He doesn't like me, though." Christine couldn't stop herself from speaking the words. "I mean, he doesn't like me the way that I like him. I'm just his voice student, nothing else." She shrugged hopelessly.

Robert couldn't help but think of how cute she looked and his lips curled upward, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I bet you're wrong about that," he said softly. "I bet he's going through exactly what you're going through." He watched as her eyes widened in shock. The warning bell suddenly rang, meaning they had five minutes to get to class.

They both stood. "Robert, I'm so sorry-" Christine began.

Before she could say more, Robert shook his head. "No, Christine, please don't be sorry. You can't help what you feel, just like I can't. I'm ok, really. But if you ever change your mind.." He shook his head again. "Aw, nevermind. Please don't be sorry. I just want you to be happy." He looked into her wide, sad, beautiful eyes and smiled. And, before he could think to stop himself, Robert leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then, reality hit him hard and he gulped and backed away. "Well, I-I'll see you later. Have a good day." Without saying more, he walked away.

Christine sighed sadly. That had not gone well at all, and she felt like such a horrible person. Slowly putting her back pack on, she dragged herself to Spanish class.

Little did she know, someone else had seen the kiss… and that 'someone else' was furious.

Meg Giry was the best. Christine was actually beginning to smile as she walked out of her last class of the day, chorus. And it was all thanks to her best friend. She had been supportive and had acted as a sort of counselor towards her for the rest of the school day, and it really helped.

Christine walked towards her locker to get her textbooks together and her music for the voice lesson she was about to have with Erik. She almost had the lock off her red locker door when, suddenly, Carlotta and her friends walked towards her. Carlotta's eyes still held the same hatred they had that morning in English, but it was obvious that there was more to it.

"Christine, now what did I tell you?" she scolded.

A frown crossed Christine's face, and she didn't say anything.

"I told you to stay away from Robert," Carlotta said, a dark look entering her features. She turned her head to look at one of her friends, and they both smirked at each other.

Christine wasn't liking this one bit. _What's going on? Why won't she just leave me alone? _"Look, I've got to be somewhere soon-"

Carlotta cut her off. "No, you aren't going anywhere until I get what I want." Her fists clenched at her sides. "I saw you kiss Robert today. You _really _shouldn't have done that."

"Uh, actually, Robert kissed me," Christine corrected.

"Shut up!" Carlotta screeched. "Just shut the hell up! I hate you, Christine Daae!" Without hesitation, she threw her fist back and then punched Christine hard in her right cheek.

Christine was thrown back two steps. She gasped and suppressed a wail of pain while touching her cheek defensively. "What is your problem?" she yelled through gritted teeth.

Carlotta and her friends only laughed. "Well, you were the one who said that he kissed you, and I was the one who saw _where_ he kissed you. Doesn't feel so good now, does it?" she asked bitterly. Seriously, she threatened, "Go near him again and you'll really wish you hadn't." With that, she and her friends walked away quickly.

Christine watched them walk away with wide eyes. _W-what..? _She slowly turned towards her locker so that her back was facing any person who might happen to walk by. Then, she cried while running her hand over her cheek. It was already swelling, she could feel it. Her breathing was deep as she tried to focus on something other than the terrible pain in the right side of her face. _I don't understand.. How could she do this? _Carlotta had never become violent in all the years they'd spent together in school. She only spoke empty threats, and Christine had just about learned to shrug them off. But now.. _She's really evil. _

She leant her forehead against the cold locker doors briefly while trying to think of what to do. _Should I even go to my voice lesson?.. _She almost felt too ashamed to show her face anywhere. _But.. I want to see him. _That decided it, then.

Rummaging through her purse, she finally found what she was looking for- a pair of sunglasses. Then, she finished up at her locker and rushed out of the school building looking down the entire time. Luckily, she didn't run into anyone as she practically jogged towards her car. No one seemed to be paying attention to her, which was exactly what she wanted. Her cheek was stinging as she drove towards Erik's apartment with both hands on the steering wheel.

* * *

Erik and Nadir were sitting in the den silently. Erik wasn't used to having company, and he didn't know how or care to entertain his guest. Instead, he waited anxiously for Christine.

Nadir didn't mind the lack of entertainment, for he was enjoying reading one of the books off his friend's shelf.

"Perhaps I will go prepare the tea," Erik murmured to himself.

Nadir blinked in surprise and looked up from his book. They hadn't spoken to one another in over half an hour. But his look of surprise turned into a small, knowing smile. _He really does love this girl..

* * *

_Christine didn't think to check her appearance before taking off her sunglasses, tossing them on the dashboard, grabbing her purse, and practically running to the door of Erik's apartment. She rang the doorbell and waited anxiously.

When Erik opened the door with his usual calm and controlled demeanor, she tried to conjure up a smile. But the look on his face quickly changed to pure horror. "Christine!" he exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you?" He quickly grabbed her hand and led her into the apartment.

Christine blushed immediately, suddenly remembering her appearance. She could only imagine, with her swollen cheek and puffy eyes. There was probably mascara all over her face. Her hair was probably a frizzy mess.

Once inside, he bent down to her height and stared into her eyes. "What happened? Why is your cheek swollen? Why have you been crying?" His concern was unmistakable.

Christine's blush only deepened at how close he was to her. "A girl at school… punched me. And.." She looked down at her feet. "I don't know.. I just felt the need to cry." She shrugged.

His eyes were blazing. "Someone did this to you? Who? Who did this?"

She looked back up at him and gulped at the anger she saw. "Remember that girl, Carlotta?" He nodded tensely. "Well, she told me she hated me and then punched me. It was really weird."

A growl escaped Erik's throat. "She did _what_?" he hissed. _Damn her.._

Nadir peeked into the foyer wondering what all the ruckus was about. A girl with fairly long brown curly hair, pale skin, and green eyes stood there blushing while Erik was bent to her level and very close to her. _So this is the girl? _She had obviously been hurt, and he could only imagine what Erik was thinking.. probably some strategy of revenge against whoever did it.

Christine suddenly noticed the man who was standing in the doorway leading to the den. "Um, hello," she said awkwardly. All of this attention was pretty embarrassing. Erik wasn't speaking as he stared at her worriedly, and she found she had to look away from his concerned gaze.

"Good afternoon," Nadir greeted cheerfully. "My name is Nadir. And you must be Christine." She nodded. They stood still momentarily before the dark skinned man cleared his throat to end the awkward silence. "Perhaps she needs some ice for her cheek?" he suggested.

Erik snapped to attention and hurriedly left the room. _How could I be so slow? Of course she needs ice for her face.. Her precious face.. How could _anyone _do this to her?! This Carlotta will pay for her crime.._ He searched the entire kitchen for a small bag that would serve as her ice pack. After finally finding one, he cursed at how long it took before filling it with ice and sealing it shut. Then, he rushed back to her.

Meanwhile, Nadir took a few steps into the foyer. "Someone did this to you?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yeah," she replied. "I feel silly getting all of this attention, though."

"Well, that's Erik for you." He watched as she nodded seeming to understand the masked man's ways.

"I got a bad case of strep throat when I was about 16. He was so worried that he came to my house everyday for a week to see how I was. It was really sweet.. Mrs. Giry, my chorus teacher, said he rarely leaves this apartment. She was surprised he'd actually visited me." She smiled fondly. "We like our voice lessons a lot. We take them very seriously. So, anything that tampers with my voice and our lessons always gets him all riled up. It's like I'm this little machine that he has to fix." Christine laughed at her own analogy.

Nadir knew otherwise. Christine most definitely wasn't a 'machine' to Erik. He was in love with her, and it was obvious that she had no idea.

Erik raced back into the room then and headed straight for Christine. "Here you are." He handed her the ice pack and watched as she pressed it to her cheek and winced slightly. "Christine, did you retaliate in any way?" He knew she hadn't. His angel was too good.

She shook her head in the negative. "I was pretty shocked by it all." Christine made sure not to mention _why _Carlotta had hit her. She just didn't want to bring up the Robert thing. It was over, so it was pointless to bring up the past.

_That little viper will pay.. _Erik decided not to bring that up. "Come, let's sit in the den."

Christine had only been in Erik's den one other time, and that time held significance… She could remember every single detail of it. The song, their gazing at one another, their walking towards each other, and how close they were… A few feet apart. His breath on her skin had caused her heart to pound... She shook her head trying to return to reality as they walked to the den.

Erik led her to a couch and stood until she was sitting. Then, he and Nadir sat in arm chairs. The silence that proceeded was awkward until, finally, Nadir decided to speak. "So, Christine, you must be wondering how I know Erik." She smiled slightly with the ice pack pressed against her cheek. He glanced at Erik who had a warning look in his eyes. "I met him when he was a teenager, and we became friends through our daily conversations. He is quite an interesting person." He watched as she half-smiled again, obviously agreeing with his statement. It made him wonder… _Could this girl have feelings for Erik?.. Feelings beyond that of a voice teacher and his pupil? _It wasn't unthinkable. Actually, it would be a very good and convenient thing. He would just have to study her discreetly for the rest of their time together.

Wanting to change the subject, Erik asked, "Would you like some tea, Christine?"

She displayed the best form a grin she could manage, given that the right side of her face was numb. "You know me too well," she replied jokingly.

Her reply caused his lips to curl upward. He chuckled. "Well, I suppose that is to be expected."

Nadir watched the scene closely. It seemed both of them held similar expressions on their faces. They were both so happy, as if they wanted nothing more or less than to be together. It was now his turn to chuckle.

Both Erik and Christine looked at him. "What's so funny?" Erik asked with a frown. Christine just looked at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

Erik didn't waste time scrutinizing Nadir's reply. Christine wanted tea, so that was the main priority. He yearned to take care of her. "I'll be right back," he told her. It was too bad he didn't have a hidden camera placed in the den, as he did in the music room. Then, he would be able to spy on them as he made tea.

Christine looked around the room while icing her cheek. It really was gorgeous. She tried to keep from thinking about Carlotta. Who knew how bad school would be now… Well, at least she didn't have to worry about the threat- she wouldn't be hanging out with Robert again. It was just too bad she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Carlotta that before she'd punched her.

"So, I hear you have been taking lessons from Erik since you were twelve?" Nadir attempted to strike up a conversation.

She focused on the question instead of her other thoughts. "Yeah, I have."

"That's quite a long time to spend with someone such as Erik. He can be a little hard to deal with."

Christine laughed and shook her head. "No, you just have to know how to handle him." Her eyes became soft. "He's never been hard to deal with to me." She then blinked, coming out of her daze. Anymore talk like that, and she was going to accidently reveal that she liked Erik. Then everything would be a mess. She stayed silent.

Nadir had seen it. He'd seen the look in her eyes, and he's heard the emotion in her voice. His speculations were correct… she really did like Erik. Probably not quite as much as Erik liked her, but he could see that the feelings were there. But he couldn't very well talk to either of them about it. It wasn't his place. He would just have to see how it all turned out in time.

A short while later, Erik returned carrying her cup of tea. He placed it on a coaster on the coffee table in front of her and then reached for her ice pack and removed it from her face with great care. "Let me see how it looks," he said. The damage was noticeable. Her poor, precious cheek was slowly changing from red to blue, and it was swollen. His fist clenched slightly, his anger towards Carlotta mounting. "I will go get more ice." While walking out of the room, he noticed the amused expression on Nadir's face. "What?" he spat.

"Where's mine?" he asked jokingly, pointing to Christine's cup of tea. Nadir grinned.

Erik didn't have time for this. "Get it yourself, Khan," he said with irritation. He then darted out of the room.

"You see?" Nadir asked Christine. "He does have quite the temper."

"He's just worried," she reassured. "Voice lessons right now are really important, and, since it looks like I won't be singing today, he's probably pretty mad. I'm mad, too." After a brief pause, she realized a question she hadn't yet asked. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"Well," he began, thinking of a plausible answer. "I haven't seen Erik in a long time, and I decided to make a visit. I know your voice lessons are usually now. I hope you don't mind my intruding.."

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm glad you're here." After a pause, she softly said, "Erik doesn't seem to have company often, so it's nice to see him have a friend over." Christine felt the pain in her cheek increasing and looked down with narrowed eyes.

"It hurts?" Nadir asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly. She really did hate all of the attention, though.. especially for a reason like this. Self-consciously, she thought to herself, _I must look terrible.._ "I just can't believe she would do this."

Erik walked back into the room and knelt to the ground in front of Christine. Concern was etched on the visible part of his features. "You must be in pain.. Oh, Christine, I am so sorry." He placed the ice pack against her cheek, which caused both their hearts to skip a beat… although neither knew of the others' feelings. Then, he gently grasped her right hand and placed it on the ice pack so that she, instead of he, could hold it to her face. Otherwise, the moment would be too intimate for Erik to take, and that would ruin everything.

Christine froze when he held the ice pack against her cheek and then held her hand. _If only he knew what he does to me… _Only when he stood did she resume normal breathing again. _Hopefully he didn't see that.._

And no, he didn't see it. Erik was completely oblivious, which would have been very out-of-character in any other situation. Nadir stared at them openly. _How could neither know? _Their feelings were downright impossible _not_ to notice. He vaguely wondered if anyone else knew what was going on between them.

It was then that Christine looked down at her watch. "Um, I'm really sorry, but I probably need to get going.. My parents will-" She hesitated. She _really _didn't want her parents knowing about Carlotta punching her, but it seemed there was no way out of it. "Well, I guess they'll want to know about this." Then, she looked from Nadir to Erik, focusing mainly on Erik. "I'm really sorry about all of this. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I owe you," she said with a small smile. "I'll practice hard so that we can actually have a voice lesson next time."

Erik implored, "Please do not feel bad about any of this, Christine. The voice lesson can wait until you are better. And it was my pleasure to help you." He stared at her intensely, hoping she understood.

Christine blushed, but her eyes were bright. "Thank you." Then, she turned to Nadir. "It was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, as well, Christine." Nadir returned. "I hope you feel better soon."

She nodded. "Thanks." She grabbed her purse. They walked towards the foyer, and Erik opened the front door for her.

"Call me if you need anything at all," Erik told her softly while gazing into her eyes.

Christine had to blink to focus. "Ok," she replied. "Well, bye. I'll see you Friday."

Erik nodded and closed the door as she walked away. "I can't wait," he murmured. After a few moments, he spoke again. "Isn't she perfect?" he whispered while looking out the window to make sure she got to her car safely.

"She is a very nice girl."

Erik's eyes turned to Nadir then, and he laughed. "A 'very nice girl'?" His laughter faded. "Well, although that is a complete understatement, I am glad her inadvertent charm has not grasped your affection."

That his friend could even think such a thing caused Nadir to laugh. "No, in my eyes she is still only a teenager who has gained your affection."

"And that is funny to you?" Erik asked bitterly while crossing his arms.

"No, it is wonderful," Nadir replied. "I am happy for you. She's a good person and I approve." He smiled.

"Well, I never asked for you approval, Kahn," he said dryly. "In fact, I never asked for any of this," he continued as he walked towards the music room. "You can leave any time, you know."

Nadir was left in the foyer chuckling at Erik's rudeness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It's really not as bad as it looks," Christine mumbled while blushing. Both her parents were standing in front of her with wide eyes. The three of them were in the kitchen of their two-story home. When Christine walked in moments before, Beth had been fixing dinner and Gary had been reading the newspaper at the table. Now, however, they were both in her face asking questions.

"What happened?" her mother asked anxiously.

"Did someone do this to you?" her father asked frantically.

Before Christine could even answer, Beth was dragging her towards the freezer. She opened the door and obtained an ice pack before placing it against her daughter's swollen cheek. She wasn't oblivious to the look of pain Christine revealed. With concerned eyes, she led her to the kitchen table so all three of them could sit down. "Now," her mother began gently. "What happened? Tell us everything."

Christine took a deep breath while holding the ice pack to her face. She found she couldn't look at her parents. They were looking at her way too intensely. "Well, you know that girl I go to school with, Carlotta?"

"Yes," they replied together.

"She punched me."

"Why?" Gary demanded. "Why in the world would she do such a thing?"

"It doesn't matter why," her mother said, obviously furious. "That girl's mother is going to receive a call from me-"

"No!" Christine cut in. "No, _please _don't, Mom." _That's the _last _thing I need. I'd never hear the end of it.. Carlotta would torture me forever! _"Seriously, I am fine." She spoke the words slowly, making sure they understood. "The last thing I need is for her to think I came home crying to my mommy and daddy."

"But honey," her mother intervened. "Something needs to be done." Her father nodded.

"Yeah, but not by you two. This is my thing. I can handle it." Her cheek was numb, but she attempted a crooked smile. " 'I'm a big kid now'," she said playfully.

"Well, this shouldn't have happened," Gary said, still angry. "Don't you let her get away with it."

That caused Beth to react. "What do you want her to do, Gary? Punch her?" She crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"I expect her to stand up for herself. I didn't say there had to be violence. Come on, Beth." He frowned.

Christine wasn't going to let this turn into an argument. She sighed. "Look, don't fight. I'll try to talk to her." _Yeah right, _her mind whispered. "Maybe she'll apologize." _Again, yeah right. _She shrugged.

"Well, I hope so," her father grumbled, still frowning.

"Yes, hopefully she will apologize. I for one cannot forgive her so easily, though," her mother said dryly, her arms still crossed.

"Well," Christine began with a short but awkward and, what she hoped was, reassuring laugh. "I think I'll go to my room now." She started to stand. "Oh, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken-broccoli casserole," her mother replied with concerned eyes.

"Ok, good. I'll be back." With that, Christine left the room and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She immediately sat on her bed and called Meg on her cell phone. It took three rings for her friend to pick up the phone, and she heard music in the background when she finally did answer.

"Hey, Chris," Meg said cheerfully. She reached over and turned down the iTunes music volume on her laptop. "What's up?"

"Carlotta punched me today after school," Christine said, getting right to the point.

Her friend didn't speak for a few moments, but, when she did, she was stunned. "She did _what_?"

"Yeah, it sucked. My cheek is really swollen, and it hurts like hell."

"Oh, man… But _why_?" Meg was truly shocked, which was very unlike her.

"Because Robert kissed me. She saw, and she got mad."

"You've got to be kidding me," Meg murmured, still shocked. "That bitch!" she finally yelled, having overcome her initial shock. "Oh my god, I should go slap the hell out of her!"

Christine was receiving reactions that she didn't want from everyone. "Whoa, it's ok. Really, I'd never hear the end of it Carlotta thought I'd sent my best friend to get revenge." After a pause, she added, "It's probably what she wants."

Meg grinned maliciously. "Well then, let's give her what she wants." Then, calmer than before, she said, "No, but seriously, she needs to get over it already. My god, so Robert likes you and not her. Big freaking deal. She only likes him for one reason- he's the most popular and good-looking guy in school. If he wasn't, she wouldn't look at him twice." After thinking for a few seconds, she suddenly said, "Wait a minute.. You and Robert are over. So why in the hell would she punch you if she knew you weren't even seeing him anymore?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell her that," Christine replied. "Although… she probably still would have punched me. She's evil, I mean it."

Meg's eyes became sad. "Oh Christine, I'm so sorry. This sucks." _Hmm.. _"Did you go see Erik?" She already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Christine said softly.

A grin adorned Meg's face. "I bet he was furious and bending over backwards to help you."

Christine blushed at that. "Well.. yeah.. I guess you could say that." She laughed. "Poor guy felt sorry for me. And, oh Meg, I looked like crap. It was so embarrassing."

Meg shook her head. "I doubt he cared. No doubt he wants to kill the bitch now, right?"

Her brow furrowed before it hit her. She gasped. "Wait, you think so?" She knew Erik could go a little overboard at times. When he was angry, he was _angry_. So, this wasn't unthinkable… Now Christine was worried about what he might do.

"Well, I don't know. You know him better than I do. But, if he cares about you at all, he's bound to make sure something is done."

Christine had to think about it. "Hmm.. I guess I'll just talk to him on Friday and make sure he doesn't do anything." She lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to look horrible at school tomorrow."

Meg tried to reassure her. "It'll be ok. I'll stay with you."

"Yeah, but you can't go to English with me. And _she's _in that class."

She truly felt sorry for her friend. "Just don't talk to her, and if she looks at you, glare daggers."

All of a sudden, Christine heard a sound that indicated someone was calling in. She removed the phone from her ear and looked to see. _Erik. _Her body instantly moved to a sitting position. Then, quickly, she put the phone back to her ear and said in a rush, "Oh, my gosh, Meg! Erik is calling!"

Meg took a second to comprehend the information before becoming excited. "Christine! Talk to him, talk to him! Then call me back and tell me everything!"

Her stomach had butterflies. "Ok. I'll call you back. Bye." She ended the call and pressed a button to put Erik on the line. "Hello?"

* * *

As it turned out, Nadir stayed for another half hour before taking his leave. During that time, he and Erik talked in the music room.

"Something must be done," Erik murmured while sitting on the piano bench.

Nadir was seated on an arm chair and had been that way for twenty minutes while Erik sat at the piano unmoving. Erik suddenly speaking was surprising, but he found he wasn't surprised by the statement. "Hmm.. well Erik, what are you thinking?"

A sort of hateful gleam entered his light blue eyes. "Well, the cold-hearted girl obviously cannot get away with the crime. She should be taught a lesson that she will never forget." A memory and idea came to him then. Back when Christine was twelve, he'd come up with certain maneuvers that would both surprise and embarrass the brat, Carlotta. She had never put any of his plans to use, but that could be changed now… He didn't speak of this to Nadir, for he was too 'good-hearted' to appreciate it.

"Perhaps, it is not your place to get involved."

Erik frowned. He wouldn't listen to comments like that. "Nadir, it most certainly is my place. As you must know by now, I… I love her. And it is because I care for her that I will help her."

Nadir sighed knowing there was no way to sway his masked friend. "I know you love her, Erik, but will she want your help?"

"Christine is a good person, so I doubt she has devised a plan of action. I only wish to help her." His eyes narrowed. "I don't need your permission, and I certainly don't need your negativity."

The dark-skinned man shrugged. "Yes, well, alright. You will do what you want, so I suppose I wish you luck." He looked down at his watch. "It's getting late." He stood. "Erik, I am truly happy for you." His friend had obviously changed drastically over the years, and it was obviously because of Christine.

Erik stood, and both walked towards the foyer. "Take care of yourself. Perhaps we will talk soon." They said their good-bye's in a sort of business-like way. When Nadir was gone, Erik quickly got his cell phone out of his pocket and hurried to the den to sit on an arm chair. He thought his plans over quickly before dialing her number. When her precious voice answered, his lips curled upward in contentment. She was his life.

"Hello, Christine," Erik greeted. "How are you doing?" There was concern in his tone.

Christine sat up straighter, completely wrapped up in his voice. "I'm doing ok." Then, she let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry about today. I wish we'd been able to have a voice lesson."

"Please, don't apologize. I am glad you still came. As I told you earlier, it was my pleasure to help you."

"Well, thank you," she said gratefully. He always made her feel giddy sort of happiness. But, although she was overjoyed to talk to him, she was wondering… _why is he calling me? _

Erik decided it was time to get serious. "I'm sure you are wondering why I'm calling. I am just curious.. What are you going to do about _Carlotta_?" He couldn't help but speak her name with venom in his tone.

Christine gulped definitely catching onto his anger. "Well," she began. _I wonder what he's thinking. _"I'm not sure," she said honestly.

_I thought so_. "Well, I have a few suggestions."

A feeling of relief spread through her. Perhaps he wouldn't take matters into his own hands. Maybe he would leave it to her, just like she wanted. He was taking this better than anyone else, and she was both glad and proud. She grinned, which hurt her cheek. "Well, I guess I could use some help."

Erik became incredibly excited. Oh, how he loved her. "I recall a time when you were twelve. I suggested a couple of ways you could get back at her for her cruelty towards you. Do you remember?"

Christine laughed. "Yeah, I remember! They were perfect, even though I never used them."

"Yes, well, that can be corrected." He smirked.

She smirked, too. "I think that's a good idea, and I still have them. You're a genius."

Erik appreciated her compliment more than she could know. "Do you have gym with her as you used to?"

"No," Christine replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't still use the 'shampoo'." She emphasized the word 'shampoo' and laughed. "Do you think it's still good after all these years?"

He chuckled at her words. "Yes, I believe it will still do the job."

"And the stuff for taking her voice away?" she asked eagerly.

Erik appreciated her enthusiasm and smiled encouragingly, although she, of course, couldn't see it. "Mm-hmm," he replied. "Do you remember how to use each of them?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "I remember it like it was yesterday, actually." She smiled fondly as memories of their past played through her mind.

Erik, too, was remembering. "Excellent. I believe these will teach her a lesson. Do you think so?" He was curious of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Definitely." _I like him so much.. _"You know, you're handling this better than anyone else. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Christine. I enjoy this, really," he said with sincerity. Erik didn't have a happy childhood, so this was serving as a treat. His childhood had been a time of abuse and torture… Now wasn't the time to think about it, though. Damn, but he already had. A feeling of self-hatred made its way to his head and he slouched in the arm chair. "Well, Christine," he said, his voice tired. "Be careful using them. And take care of yourself. I will see you Friday."

Christine wasn't oblivious to the sudden change in tones. She wished to know what was wrong, but.. Her brow furrowed with worry. "Are you ok?"

Erik froze at her concerned words. All of a sudden, his heart began to pound. He felt almost overcome with love for her. It was as if his bad mood completely vanished. She'd brought him back. She'd fixed it. Tears came to his eyes as a small smile appeared on the visible part of his face. "Yes, Christine. Yes, I am fine," he said softly. _I love you, angel. I love you. _

A huge amount of relief spread through her, which was a bit unexpected. She really did like it when he was happy. "Good." The conversation felt like it had come to its end. "Well, I guess I'll see you Friday." _I can't wait. _

"Yes, I look forward to it." His voice was still soft. He honestly couldn't believe she had the ability to affect him like this. _I'm not complete without her, I'm just not. _"Have a good night."

"You, too." They said their good-bye's and hung up with one another. Christine then lay back on the bed and sighed. Her hand moved up towards her chest to feel her heart beat… it was racing. A laugh escaped her. _I just like him so much.. _She'd never experienced these feelings before, ever.

_Everything really has changed, _Christine realized. It was going to become harder and harder to act normal around Erik. Before long, he would catch on. She sighed again. _We have a goal, though! I can't ruin our voice lessons because of a silly crush. _Her eyes closed. _But is this really only a crush? He makes me feel so… good. Just so, so good. And I love being with him, I hate being away from him, I love it when he's happy, I hate it when he's not… What do all of these things mean? Could Meg be right? Could I actually be.. in love with him?_

A loud knock on her door distracted her thoughts. "Christine, are you ok, honey?" her mother asked from outside.

Christine rolled off the bed and got to her feet. "You can come in, Mom. I'm fine." Her mother opened the door and looked at her in such a way that Christine had to look away. "Mom, I'm ok. Really. Stop looking at me like you feel sorry for me."

Beth looked at her daughter's face with a mixture of pity and anger towards the person who did it. The right side of her face was bruised and swollen. _My poor baby.. _A question brought her out of staring.

"I'm going to look horrible at school tomorrow, aren't I?" Christine mumbled while looking down.

Her mother watched her apologetically. "It'll be ok." She didn't know what else to say, really. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Is dinner ready?" Christine asked, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She watched her mom nod uncertainly before both left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. The family of three ate quietly, and, after cleaning up, Christine was glad to return to the confines of her bedroom.

After calling Meg back, they decided that the conversation she and Erik had was a very good thing. Meg strongly believed that Erik liked her, and both knew that Christine liked him, perhaps even 'loved' him.

_But, he can't love me, _Christine thought while finding the shampoo that would turn Carlotta's hair green and the powder that would take her voice away. She placed both in a bag and put them in her backpack. _It wouldn't work. I'm his student, I'm too young for him, I'm not good enough.. He knows that, so why can't I?_

Her thoughts were getting her nowhere. They were all one-sided with no other influence, expect for the fact that Meg thought Erik had a crush on her as she did on him. But there was no reason to believe Meg. _I'm the only one who really knows him, and that proves that he doesn't like me._

* * *

"_Madame _Giry," Erik answered sarcastically into his cell phone as he sat on the same arm chair as he had when speaking to Christine. This time, however, he held a glass of brandy in one hand.

"Good evening, Erik. You must be wondering why I am calling." Marie Giry wanted to get right to the point of this phone conversation. Yes, she knew Christine liked Erik, thanks to her darling daughter. And yes, she knew Erik liked Christine, thanks to the rare conversations she'd had with him over the past six years. But she now knew Christine had been hurt at school, and she also knew of Erik's temper. The combination wasn't good. "You must know of the incident between Christine and Carlotta that occurred today."

Just the name 'Carlotta' caused his jaw to tighten. "And what about it?" he asked icily. The mention of it was enough to make him stand from his seat in fury, his glass of brandy still in hand. He drank it down in one gulp and placed it on a nearby table. Then, his fists clenched.

Marie frowned at his tone. "Well, she was hit in the face, and it is bound to show tomorrow. Since I know that you know, then I want to know what you are thinking." Her frown grew deeper at the ever-passing moments of silence.

Erik let several moments slide by. He knew what Giry was insinuating, and he found it rather amusing to let her get angrier and angrier for no reason. Finally, he ended the silence. "Actually, Marie, she is handling the situation on her own. You should be proud."

She was actually surprised. But, at the same time, she was suspicious. "I'm going to drop the small talk. Erik, what are you going to do about this? What do you have planned? If you lay a finger on the girl, I-"

"Are you suggesting that I would actually _hurt _a female?" he interrupted. "You do not know me at all, _Madame, _so do _not _claim to!" His voice was booming.

Marie blinked. Actually, she thought she knew him fairly well compared to most people. She knew he lived alone in an apartment, she knew he basically lived for music, she knew he liked Christine, she knew he had a single friend named Nadir.. Yes, she knew him well enough. But, at the same time… "Look, I'm sorry. So you won't hurt Carlotta, I understand. I am just concerned about your temper, the temper you're currently displaying. But you say Christine is handling this on her own. I _am _proud." She listened to the silence for a moment before saying, "I suppose that takes care of my reason for calling. I will leave you alone now. Have a good night."

Erik ended the call and threw his cell phone on the arm chair he had been sitting on. He then stomped towards the music room and sat at the piano. Without pausing, his fingers found the keys and began playing.

* * *

Morning came quickly. Christine had a plan for using the shampoo and the powder for taking Carlotta's voice away. She'd use the shampoo first. Carlotta had gym the same time she had chorus, so she'd just have to be late to chorus in order to fill her shampoo bottle with the replacement. In order to do that, she'd have to wait until every girl was out of the locker room. _I guess I'll have to be very late to chorus. _Mrs. Giry would just have to understand. Then, Friday –if Carlotta even showed up to school- she would be late to chorus again in order to put the powder in Carlotta's water bottle.

She got ready for school hurriedly since she'd used most of her 'get ready time' to plan out Carlotta's thing. Even though she didn't have a lot of time, Christine did make time to put on plenty of make up to at least _try _to cover up her bad cheek.

When Christine got to school, she and Meg met in the parking lot.

"It really doesn't look as bad as you think. You covered it up well." Meg's tone was very encouraging and reassuring.

It didn't quite convince Christine, though. "You don't have to lie, Meg. I know it's horrible. I'm so nervous about English.."

"Don't be!" Meg immediately exclaimed. "Seriously, just glare at her. Don't make it look like you're scared or nervous. You've got to be strong."

Christine nodded dejectedly. "You're right, you're right. I'll try. I can't wait until it's over.

"We'll meet right outside the classroom when it's over."

Class was slow, as Christine thought it would be. When Carlotta walked by her desk, she gave her a really intense look that suggested, 'if you tell anyone, you'll pay'. Then, once she'd walked by, she and her friends laughed. They obviously thought her face was funny, which made Christine wish she were invisible.

When English was over, she and Meg met in the hall. They talked about how the class went during the extended morning break. Christine also casually said, "I'm going to be a little late to chorus today. I have to go to the office to get something."

Meg didn't do anything but shrug. "Ok, I'll tell Mom and save you a seat."

Christine was glad she didn't seem suspicious. She wanted to surprise Meg. Hopefully, they would both get to see Carlotta's green hair, and Meg would realize it was her best friend's doing. Christine couldn't wait to see the expression on her face. She only wished Erik could see..

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Meg and Christine went to the rest of their classes together. First Spanish, then lunch, and then Math before chorus. They went their separate ways after Math, and Christine rushed towards the gym locker room. She hid behind a door while waiting for all of the girls to leave to attend gym. It didn't take very long.

When she was sure it was safe, Christine darted inside and found Carlotta's locker. Luckily, there wasn't a lock. It was as if all of this was meant to be. She opened her backpack and found her makeup bag all too easily. Then, she found her shampoo bottle. With a malicious grin, she took her own backpack off and found the replacement shampoo. Quickly, she poured Carlotta's shampoo down the sink drain before pouring her shampoo into the empty bottle.

Finally, she put everything back the way she'd found it and ran out of the locker room and towards chorus. _Yes, yes, yes! _she thought confidently. Everything had gone perfectly, and all that was left was to tell Meg and see the finished product. She couldn't wait.

Chorus came and went. Afterwards, Christine leaned over and whispered into Meg's ear, "Let's go. I have something to tell you."

The two girls left the room, and Meg looked at her expectantly. "Ok," she began. "So I didn't tell you this, but when I talked to Erik last night, we came up with two ways to get back at Carlotta. One was to give her shampoo that would turn her hair green. The other was to put powder in her drink that would make her voice go away. Well, I was late to chorus today because-"

"Oh. My. _God_," Meg suddenly said while looking past Christine. Christine slowly turned around. Carlotta was running frantically down the hall with bright green hair. Christine's eyes widened at the sight. It was obvious that the girl was angry, _extremely _angry.

Instantly, Christine grabbed Meg's arm and dragged her back into the chorus room. She absolutely could _not_ get caught.

Meg was grinning. "You did that?" She watched her friend nod hesitantly. "And it was Erik's idea?" She nodded again. "You two are geniuses! Oh, her hair! It was freaking green! Wow, just wow. I'm speechless."

Suddenly, Christine wasn't so sure. "If she ever finds out, she'll kill me."

"She won't find out," Meg said excitedly. "Girl, give me five!" They clapped hands, and both laughed loudly.

Little did either know, but Marie Giry was standing in her office listening to the entire conversation. _So this is pay back.. _She couldn't suppress a chuckle. _Children.. _she thought, referring to both Christine and Erik.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Christine didn't have the heart to use Erik's special powder to take Carlotta's voice away… or perhaps it was that she had too much heart. Either way, she considered seeing the green hair both 'treat' enough for herself and 'torture' enough for her enemy. She could still remember it vividly, the look of horror on Carlotta's face and the way she ran down the hall. A snicker escaped her lips.

"Yes, Ms. Daae?" Mr. White, her English teacher asked in frustration, having just been interrupted in the middle of an important lecture.

Her eyes widened and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Sorry, it's nothing," she squeaked. Christine could faintly hear snickers coming from the back of the room where Carlotta and her cronies were sitting. Carlotta's hair was now dark brown, which was a change from her old blonde color and the newer green color. Somehow, it seemed the hair disaster had been forgotten by most everybody. Her new color was now the new style around school. It made Christine mad just thinking about it.

_Just great, _Christine thought sarcastically. _The day has already started badly. _As if it wasn't bad enough that her cheek was still purple and slightly swollen from Carlotta's punch, she'd now gained the attention of the entire class.

_But it's Friday! _her thoughts suddenly reminded. _That's right, I'll be with Erik in 8 hours. _She slouched a little in her seat and tried unsuccessfully to focus on what Mr. White was saying.

The rest of the day seemed to rush by in a blur because her mind was barely where it needed to be. Instead of concentrating on school and such, she was fantasizing ways in which she could proclaim her love to Erik and he would return the words.

Yes, Christine had come to realize that it really was love she felt for Erik. Sure, she was only eighteen and still in high school, but she knew and trusted her own feelings. She also knew and trusted her own knowledge, though. That knowledge was interrupting her sweet fantasies and reminding her that the feelings could never be returned.

It was so frustrating! And yet, the discouraging thoughts were also becoming repetitious and highly annoying. That didn't matter, though, it seemed. They couldn't help but continue to plague her mind all the way up until she was parked in front of Erik's apartment.

When it came down to it, she was dreading this voice lesson because of her feelings.. yet she was also yearning to go through with it because of her feelings.

With a long sigh, she opened her car door and walked towards Erik's front door carrying her purse and a water bottle. She rang the doorbell and stood still waiting.

Unlike Christine, Erik hadn't had the distraction of school to sway his thoughts from the one particular topic that was consuming his life. _Christine, Christine, Christine.. _His thoughts were of nothing but that angelic girl. If it were possible, he would just love to keep her with him forever. To have her by his side day in and day out would be.. _it would be like Heaven. _

He'd spent the day thinking of her and finding music that would suit her voice nicely for the coming audition. She would have to sing three pieces for five judges and win their approval in order to take Beth Daae's place at the opera. Erik could already foresee his beautiful shining star lighting up the stage and impressing each judge. He could hardly wait to start preparing her for the songs of his choosing.

Finally, for he had been anticipating this voice lesson for quite some time, the doorbell rang. Erik left the kitchen where he had been preparing tea and walked to the front door. With noticeable grace, he opened it and stared down at her with soft eyes. "Good afternoon, Christine." He backed away giving her room to enter the apartment. Inwardly, though, he was frowning with concern and anger. Christine's cheek was still a bit swollen and bruised, although she had obviously tried to cover it with makeup. He only hoped that horrible witch who did it had paid for her crime. He couldn't wait to hear if his love had used his tricks against her. "You may go to the music room. I'll join you shortly."

Christine could only stare blatantly. It was hard to stop looking at him. She adored everything about him, from how graceful he was to the part of his face she could see and everything in between. His alluring voice was having the power to hypnotize her, and it was all she could do not to follow him to the kitchen. She finally nodded and they parted ways.

When she entered the music room, Christine walked leisurely towards the piano to see what was on the stand. Little did she know, a certain masked man was watching her every move using a hidden camera. There was an aria from Handel's Messiah on the piano stand and it looked difficult. _Is this one of the pieces I'll sing for the audition? _That thought made her gulp uneasily. All of the 'Erik fantasies' had caused her to overlook their goal- auditioning to take her mother's place at the opera house. She hit her forehead with her hand. _Duh, Christine!_

Erik watched this display from his distance with a furrowed brow. _If only I could know what she is thinking. Perhaps she doesn't like the piece of music? _He rather hoped she would be excited about it. He hurriedly gathered two cups of tea and rushed to the music room. Christine was sitting on what was now called 'her chair' and looked up at him with a precious smile when he entered the room. "Here you are." He handed her the cup of tea before sitting in his own seat.

"Thank you." Christine took a sip and her lips curled upward pleasantly. The start to their voice lessons almost always consisted of drinking tea, and those times were very special to her.

"How are you feeling? How is your voice? You sang in choir today, I take it?" Erik felt it was his duty to know as much as possible about his beloved.

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm feeling fine. My voice feels pretty good." She decided to open up a little. "Except.. I'm still embarrassed about my face. I know it looks worse than it really is." She averted her eyes to her cup of tea.

"No, Christine," Erik instantly objected. "Don't feel embarrassed. It doesn't look bad. Really. In fact, it looks to be healing quickly." His tone was optimistic, but he could tell she didn't really believe him. "Trust me," he said softly.

"I do trust you," she responded just as softly. They stared at one another for a few moments before Christine blinked to refocus. _Whoa, I can't let moments like that happen! _

Erik blinked, as well, almost having ruined everything. _I cannot believe I almost revealed my feelings for her. _He had to lighten the moment… and he knew exactly how. "I'm curious about something. How did things go with _Carlotta_?" He still couldn't help but speak her name venomously.

A smirk appeared on Christine's face. "Well," she began trying to sound suspenseful. "I dyed her hair green."

Erik let out a triumphant laugh. "Excellent! How did she react?"

Christine appreciated his interest. "She had this horrified look on her face as she ran down the school hallway. It was priceless!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I missed it. Were there others around to see her reaction?"

She nodded. "Yep, and they all looked surprised, but I could tell a lot of them were trying to suppress laughing. I only really cared about what Meg thought of it, though. She thought it was great and that we're both geniuses." She grinned. "I already know _you're _a genius. I'm not so sure about myself," she added with a laugh.

Erik laughed, as well. "The fact that you pulled off the entire endeavor proves that you are highly intelligent, Christine. Now, did you use the powder?" His eyes were eager with anticipation.

Her laughter faded. "I couldn't. I couldn't do it to her. I don't know, I guess I just felt like she'd been through enough." Christine shrugged regretfully. "I kind of wish I had, though. Just to see the look on her face, you know?"

"Well, it's never too late," he tried to persuade with a sly grin.

"Hmm.. We'll see. I don't know if I can go through with it, though." With a light tone, she said, "Maybe I should get Meg to do it."

Erik immediately disagreed. "No. I don't think it would be wise to let anyone else handle that powder, Christine. Let me put it this way, it isn't as innocent as the hair dye was." His eyes were intense as he stared at her to make sure she understood.

"Oh," Christine stammered awkwardly. "Right. Yes, I understand." She downed the rest of her tea feeling the moment was a bit too intense. She trusted Erik, and if he said there was something bad about that powder, then there was something _bad _about that powder, no questions asked.

Relief flooded through him, and he became less serious. "Very good. Now, would you like to begin? I have chosen three pieces that I think will suit your voice nicely. One is an emotional German aria called "Ach, ich fühl's" from Mozart's _Die __Zauberflöte_." He noticed her blank expression and added, "Otherwise known as _The Magic Flute_."

Recognition crossed her mind. "Ohh." She shifted slightly in her seat. "Um, are you sure I can learn it?"

Erik studied her. "Yes, I believe you can. It is difficult, I must say, but you are fully capable of mastering it. We will focus only on "Ach, ich fühl's" for today."

"But what about the piece on the piano?" Christine asked unthinkingly. _Oops! He's not supposed to know that I go over there! _It was too late to take back her words, though.

He decided to play along pretending like he didn't already know. "So you've seen it, then? Well, put it out of your mind for now. We will focus on it in a later lesson." Watching her nod obediently, he felt like patting the top of her head, which made him chuckle.

That made her look at him curiously while wondering what he was thinking. He seemed to know something she didn't, which was agitating. Instead of questioning, though, Christine only chuckled with him. It soon turned into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Erik asked while laughing himself. She was just so intriguing.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question." She smiled.

He smiled back and shook his head lightly. "It's nothing really. You're a good pupil, that's all." _And what's more, you're my soul mate. _

At first, those words were almost painful. _I'll always be his little pupil, nothing more. My little fantasies will never be real. _But now certainly wasn't the time to think of such things. They had work to do. "And you're a good teacher. Well, how about it then, Maestro?" Christine asked cheerfully. She stood and walked towards the piano before positioning herself for warm-ups.

His eyes were proud as he followed behind her before sitting at the piano and placing his fingers on the keys. Once Christine's voice was warmed up to Erik's liking, he removed their first piece of music from behind the piece Christine had seen earlier. "First, allow me to describe the song, what it means and what the singer must feel. I will then play it for you. Then, we will pronounce each word and say the words in rhythm with the beat. Finally, we will begin singing."

"Right," Christine said with determination. She was ready to learn.

And learn she did. Erik went past their assigned lesson time in order to get more done.

Nearly two hours later, Christine was exhausted and he was satisfied with their progress. They still had a ways to go with the piece, but she was definitely capable. "Excellent, Christine. That's enough for now." He watched as she let out a happy but tired sigh and moved to sit in her chair. He stood from the piano bench and sat beside her in his own seat. "You have so much talent…" Erik could only stare at her in awe.

She nearly choked on her water. "Me?" she asked in disbelief. "You're the talented one. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Erik chuckled. _Silly child.. She has no idea. _"On the contrary, _I_ wouldn't be here if it weren't for _you_." He saw the look of puzzlement on her face. "You give me too much credit."

"Nope, I don't give you enough credit," Christine said while giggling. "I don't pay you enough, either." She reached into her purse and began removing her checkbook to pay her usual fee.

"Wait, Christine," Erik suddenly said.

Her hand stilled as she looked at him. There was an intensity in his eyes that she'd never seen before. It made her nervous in a good way. "Yeah?"

Erik could only stare into her precious green eyes for a few moments before getting his point across. "I don't want your money."

Christine's imagination couldn't help but wander at his words. Her mind created a romantic scene where he said the same thing. _"I don't want your money," he said softly. "I want.. you." _But that wasn't what he was saying. She had to literally shake her head back and forth to refocus.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

_If only he didn't have to be so damn wonderful! He's all I want and he's right in front of me, but I can't have him! It's not fair! Why do these feelings have to keep getting in the way? Sometimes things can be calm and peaceful, but sometimes I can't breathe or even think straight! I'm sick of this! I just want to tell him how much he means to me… _She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. He was looking at her with a furrowed brow. _I have to think before I talk.. _"I- I just.." In a rush, she said, "You don't want me to pay you right now? Well, I don't really understand why but I need to get going. It's getting late. My parents are probably wondering where I am. If I'm not home for dinner, they'll get all worried or mad. I'll probably get in trouble or something." With each word she spoke, Christine was moving to get up and leave the room. She was almost out the door when, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. A gasp emerged from her lips and she froze briefly before turning towards him. He stood looking confused and utterly.. irresistible.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

It was that soft voice that Christine couldn't get enough of. It was all she could think about, and she always heard it in her fantasies. She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine." She was still speaking quickly.

He hesitated. Staring deeply into her eyes, he asked, "Are you sure?"

_That voice.. _Her eyes travelled from his eyes to his lips. _I just want to.. _Her breathing deepened, and before either knew what was happening, Christine walked forward and closed the distance between them.

And then, she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Perhaps Erik didn't know what was going on, which was to be expected, but Christine knew what had happened about two seconds after causing it to happen. The unthinkable had occurred! At first, everything felt so good. Sure, he wasn't exactly kissing her back.. but his lips just _felt _good. Even if she'd never be able to kiss him again, at least there was this. This one incredible moment with her lips against his could be enough.

Her thoughts then took a slight turn. To her surprise, she felt relief and some pride. She'd finally summoned the courage to kiss Erik! She'd dreamt of this for so long.

Things couldn't stay so carefree forever, though. Finally, with her lips still attached to his seemingly immobile ones, Christine began to come down from her high… quickly. It felt like minutes had passed by, but it was probably only a few seconds. He wasn't responding _at all_. Not knowing what else to do, Christine was the first to back away, but she did so slowly, as if waiting for Erik to take a step forward so they could continue kissing. That never happened.

_Uh, oh.. This is bad. _Christine's thoughts were everywhere, and her eyes were out of focus. She'd imagined kissing him many, many times before, but she never thought she'd feel so unguarded, like she'd just taken her clothes off in a room full of people. And crushed. It was beginning to feel like her heart was being trampled on. The love of her life was standing there just- … _Wait, what is he doing? _

She hadn't really been focusing on anything in particular and was afraid to start. Hesitantly and while biting her lower lip, Christine's eyes refocused on him. Her brow then furrowed at what she was seeing. Erik was standing before her expressionless with his lips slightly parted. It was like there was a whole mask covering his face, not just half. Had it really been that bad? Had she offended him that much?

More awkwardness than Christine thought was able to exist hung in the air while she waited on bated breath for something –anything- to happen.

Erik wasn't being a complete statue, at least not on the inside. He couldn't understand it, no matter which way he looked at it. Initially, he thought he was dreaming or imagining things. But it felt so _real_. But if it was real, then why? Why had this happened? How could it happen? It was mind boggling. He couldn't see how it made sense. His love was-.. _She's backing away,_ his mind acknowledged. Still though, he couldn't react.

At least a minute passed in the same way. "Right," Christine finally said, losing any bit of hope she had. "Ok." And with that, she grabbed her pursed and darted out of the room trying to hold back tears. _I'm going home so that I can deal with this rejection alone._

It was the slam of the front door that jolted Erik back to reality. He blinked a few times and covered his face with both hands. It had really happened. Christine had kissed him. _She kissed me. Me… Oh my- Damn it! _He stood so quickly that his head experienced some dizziness, but that was quickly forgotten. _What in the hell have I done? _

With great speed, yet still being graceful without even trying, Erik rushed outside and to his car. _She must have gone home. Please, _please _let her have gone home. _He knew he had to talk to her. _I have to finally get inside her mind. What was she thinking? _Shaking his head, he started the ignition and sped towards her house.

Christine headed straight for her bedroom without even talking to her parents. Once inside, she locked the door, lay on her bed and buried her face in her pillow to cry… yet it was more like sobbing._ Why did I do that? Why did I have to make a complete fool of myself? And all of that hoping.. I hoped so badly that he would feel what I feel. What a waste._

She raised her head a little but then quickly lowered it once more. _I've ruined everything! There's no chance for us. There's no future. _

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Christine wanted to just yell, _'Go away!', _but her father began speaking.

"Christine?" he asked in concern. "Are you alright? There's a certain voice teacher of yours at the front door."

Christine froze. _It's Erik! Shit! _She was completely mortified. Clearing her throat, she weakly said, "Um, just a second." _What is he doing here? Haven't I been humiliated enough? _Reluctantly, she rose from the bed and grabbed a Kleenex to blot away her tears. _This is the worst day of my life.. _For some unknown reason, her eyes strayed for a moment to her bedside table. A black journal lay there, and her eyes couldn't help but stare down at it.

She'd already embarrassed herself thoroughly in his presence. Erik probably just wanted to know the meaning of all that had happened. After he got his answers, he would leave her life forever. Christine wiped away a few more tears and reached out a shaky hand to grab the journal. _I don't think I can handle talking about my feelings in front of him. _A plan formed in her mind and she left her room to go downstairs.

Erik was standing in the foyer feeling utterly out of place. His eyes flickered to the staircase and then locked onto the girl descending the stairs. _She's been crying! _he thought horrified. _How could I be the cause of her tears? _He felt horrible, completely horrible.

Christine stood about ten feet away from him and shifted awkwardly while sniffling a little. She didn't know where her parents were, but she was sure they were spying. "Uh," she stuttered. "L-let's go in the living room." She headed that way and felt Erik following behind her.

When they entered the room, Christine decided to sit on an arm chair instead of the couch. That way, they wouldn't have to be too close to one another. Erik sat on the couch. She felt him looking at her, and that made her blush.

_What am I supposed to say? _Erik thought frantically. _Do I profess my love for her? Right now? _But that didn't seem like the right thing to do.. _I do not and probably will not ever understand why she chose to kiss me. What if she hadn't meant to? What if she considers the entire incident to be a mistake? _

Too much time was passing. Christine's knee was beginning to shake impatiently. _Why did he come over if he's not going to talk? Maybe I should just go through with my plan.. _"I'm not sure why you're here," she began while a familiar sort of awkwardness hung in the air. "But I want you to know that I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry for what I did. I know you must be confused, so I think it's time to end the confusion." She had to look away to keep from crying. "I can't take voice lessons from you anymore. It wouldn't work for either of us."

"What?" Erik asked sharply. This was completely unexpected.

"It would just be weird now. I-I wouldn't be able to sing right." Her eyes were focused on the wall on the other side of the room. "You don't want to teach me," she said trying to convince both of them that it was true.

"I don't?" he asked harshly. It wasn't right for him to be getting angry, but that's exactly what was happening. _She wants to ruin her voice! She wants to be rid of me, after everything I've done for her. _"Well, you could have told me this long ago, you know?" he asked coldly. "What of our goals? They've been destroyed." _What am I doing? _a part of his mind questioned. _Look at her! Look at what I am doing to her!_

Christine didn't make a sound. _He's never gotten mad at me before, but I guess I deserve it. For a student to kiss a teacher is.. well, it's forbidden. Things can't go back to the way they were. _She made the mistake of glancing his way. His brow was furrowed in anger.

"So this is it, then? You'll move on and find a new teacher?" His eyes were glaring, although beneath the glare, there was a pained expression.

"No," she replied sadly. "I don't think I want to sing anymore."

Erik stood at her words. "That's just fantastic, Christine!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "After everything you've achieved, you now wish to abandon your gift!" Her eyes were downcast, and she didn't say anything. "Fine," he said bitterly. "Fine," he repeated before walking towards the foyer.

Christine followed because there was one more thing to do before he could leave her life for good. "Wait."

His heart stopped at her request and he whipped around to face her.

"I just want to give you something. I-I think you'll understand everything more clearly." Christine then attempted to look into his eyes one last time. Those beautiful blue eyes that she would miss every day for the rest of her life… "Thank you-". Her voice broke off and she cleared her throat. "Thank you for everything."

He wanted to go to her, to make her smile again. But this was what she wanted. He would obey. With a quick hand, he grabbed the journal and replied, "It was nothing." And then, he left.

Christine closed the door and slowly sank to the hardwood floor. Her parents were instantly by her side, and all she could do was cry hopelessly against her mother's shoulder.

* * *

Erik stormed out of the house and yanked his car door open without the gracefulness he usually possessed. He sped down the street but found that his anger could not go on forever. Eventually, his sorrow crept in. _I just left my angel with the words, 'It was nothing'. How could I say that? _It had been easy at the time. _She looked heart broken, though… But I won't go back. She wants rid of me, I cannot let myself forget that. _A coldness swept through his rigid body, then. A coldness which he hadn't felt in over six years.

His foot slammed hard on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. He turned off the ignition and, with a shaky hand, he reached up to turn on the car's interior lights. _What could she possibly want to give me? _Erik handled the journal with extreme care. After all, it was the last piece of Christine that he had left.

He turned to the first page.

_I dedicate this journal to my heart._

_It's a Monday night. I had a voice lesson with Erik today, and I think it went well. Actually, I've come to think many things. For instance, I think Erik is a good teacher. I think he's a good friend. I also think I may like him._

_It's Tuesday night. I've had time to sort through some of my feelings. Yes, I think I may seriously like Erik. This is so wrong. I mean, he's my teacher.._

_It's Wednesday night. I had a lesson with Erik earlier. Oh, it was wonderful. I always have the best times when I'm with him. It's true, I do like him. This is worse than wrong._

Erik continued reading, devouring one page after another. He was hooked. She wrote once a day every day, and in his opinion, her writing was beautiful.

After about five minutes, Erik arrived at the final entry.

_It's Thursday night. I know that I love him now. I love Erik. I'm in love with him, and that's never going to change. Our voice lessons used to be the most important part of my life, but now he is the most important part of my life. At some point, this is going to change things. I think things already have started to change. I don't think he's caught on or anything, but he will someday. If his feelings aren't the same as mine, then I never want that 'someday' to come._

He checked to make sure there weren't any other entries, and when he found that what he had read was the end, he closed the book and held it against his chest in order to bask in the moment. The entire journal was just so touching. He hadn't known at all… _All this time, I thought I could be content loving her without her loving me in return. I never knew she shared the same feelings._

But, now that he did know, he was in trouble. He'd just made the mistake of yelling at her and leaving her while claiming their time together had been 'nothing'. One of his hands reached up to cover his mouth in shock. His mind was screaming. This was not good, this was not good at all. _How do I win her back after having made such a terrible mistake?

* * *

_"No Meg, it's over." Christine spoke the words in monotone while her friend listened on the other line.

"Christine, _please _don't think that," Meg begged through the phone. "It's going to be ok. Really, it is."

"You're wrong. It's not going to be ok. It's never going to be ok again." Her voice was still emotionless. "I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest."

"That's it, I'm coming over. Stay put." And with that, Meg hung up the phone.

Christine dropped the telephone on the bed beside her and stared up at the ceiling. She'd ordered her parents to leave her be and was now locked in her bedroom feeling quite numb. The tears had stopped. It seemed like everything had stopped. _I don't have the strength to handle this.

* * *

_Erik had just relayed the entire story to Nadir on the phone. His car was still parked in the same place, and the journal was still being held against his chest. He'd needed help with the situation, which was rare. So, being that Nadir was the only friend he had, Erik had immediately grabbed his cell phone to call him.

"Erik, where are you?" Nadir asked after having heard about his friend's entire day up until the point of leaving Christine's house.

"I am in my car pulled over on the side of the road. I'm not really sure what street I'm parked on-"

"Erik," Nadir interrupted calmly. Then, he exclaimed, "Get your ass over to Christine's house _right now_! There is no time to lose, man! Hurry!"

Erik was startled at such yelling and such language. _No one yells at me like that! _"Nadir, wait just a damn minute. You dare to yell at me?"

Nadir didn't have time for this, and neither did his friend. "Look. Erik. Go to her. Go to her now and apologize. Trust me, my friend, she still loves you and will take you back. Now go," he commanded gently.

The masked man's lips curled upward slightly. "Well, alright. I believe I will. Nadir, thank you." He ended the conversation and threw the cell phone so that it landed on the passenger's seat. Then, he started the ignition and sped faster than ever back towards Christine's house.

* * *

Christine hadn't moved an inch in over ten minutes. She stared up at the ceiling without really focusing on it. Nothing really mattered anymore, after all. Not the ceiling, not the room, not the house, not school, _not myself…_

Did she really regret kissing Erik? That was a question that had yet to be answered in Christine's mind. To feel his lips against her own had been the sweetest moment she'd ever experienced. So did she regret that? _No, _she thought. _No, I only regret losing him._

In the distance, Christine heard the doorbell ring. She sighed in irritation before standing from the bed. She could faintly hear someone, her mother or father, opening the door, so she stomped out of her room and looked down from the balcony to the foyer. "Meg, you should know by now that you don't have to ring the-" Her voice stopped as soon as her eyes caught sight of who it really was.

It wasn't Meg at all. It was Erik.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Christine stood still at the balcony staring down at Erik with wide, surprised eyes, and Erik stood in the foyer looking up at her with an urgent expression on his half-covered face.

Christine was having a hard time believing it was really him she was looking down at. _I never thought I'd see him again… _It made a few tears spring to her eyes. She was just so glad, yet also very skeptical. _What is he doing here? Is he here just to make the pain worse? _She assumed he'd read her journal. There wasn't really any other explanation for this appearance. But what did he want to say about it?

Erik stayed calm while he studied her facial expressions. She was confused, most definitely… but where was the anger? It would have made sense for her to be extremely angry with him, but it didn't look like she was. _How very strange.. _What was stranger was the way they were standing staring at one another. It made him feel a bit like Romeo and she Juliet. They stood like that for a few moments more before he finally decided to speak. "Christine-"

She chose the exact same moment to question him. "What are you doing here?" Honestly, she was frightened. The look on his face made her think he had something important to say, but did she really want to hear it? _I can't stand to feel any worse than I already do, can I? _She didn't think her mind could take much more rejection.

Realizing they both probably looked silly standing the way they were, Christine slowly went downstairs while mentally preparing herself for more pain.

"Hello," Erik said softly when she reached the first floor. He noted that she looked almost _scared. _That was worrying… "Would you like to take a walk with me? Outside, of course," he added quickly.

Christine became more confused, if that was even possible. "Why?" _Why would he want to spend any amount of time alone with me?_

He remembered her words from earlier when she'd given him her journal. "I think you'll understand everything more clearly."

She blinked remembering the words. "Ok." Erik opened the door, and they both left the house. Christine assumed her parents were spying somewhere, so there was really no point telling them she was leaving. They walked down the driveway, down the neighborhood street, across a city street, and towards a park without speaking one word. It was more like she was following him rather than walking by his side. By the time they arrived at the park, Christine had taken just about enough. _This is stupid! What is he thinking? _

Erik didn't know where to start. He wanted this auspicious night to be memorable for her, not just himself. Already, he would remember this day for the rest of his life, but he wanted her to believe it was just as special. The walk had seemed like a good idea. Erik thought it would be nice for both of them to enjoy the fresh air and reveal their feelings for one another in peace. But it wasn't starting out well. Time was slipping away, and he still had yet to say a word.

Their walk continued while neither spoke. Erik tried to think of what to say when, suddenly, a tree caught his attention. They had now walked a good distance from her home and it was growing darker. He stopped walking and turned to look at the tree while remembering a certain day from a long time ago.

Christine stopped, too, and frowned in confusion. _What is he going to say? Maybe he's just going to tell me how silly and childish he thought the journal was. It was a stupid idea to give it to him.._

"I remember a day when you were twelve," he began with a distant expression on his face. "You were on your way home from school but had stopped to sit under this very tree. You were reading _Pride and Prejudice_. Do you remember?" He looked down at her intently.

His words were surprising. Yes, she did remember. "Yeah, you saw me and came to say 'hello'. And you drove me home." Those were the innocent days, the days when she thought he was the best teacher in the whole world and her best friend.

Erik nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I did drive you home. You have no idea how concerning it was for me to see you alone in such a big city." He smiled. "I've always felt very protective of you."

_Where is he going with this? _Christine thought nervously.

The tree had really proven to be helpful, because words didn't seem as hard to find. He began walking again and felt her beside him on his left. Their pace was slow, making it perfect for communication. "Do you remember when I told you that I didn't want your money today, Christine?"

_He used my name.. _She always felt so significant when he said it, for he said it so beautifully. She didn't have time to get side-tracked, though. "Yeah, I remember," she replied with forced nonchalance in her tone. Actually, she also remembered a certain daydream she'd had afterwards.. But she wouldn't let him know that.

"Would you like to know why I said it?" Erik turned his head to look at her and assumed 'yes' to be the answer. "You've paid me after every voice lesson for the past six years, but I've never felt deserving of such payment. You see, you have never been a mere student to me. To me, we have always worked together to achieve our goals."

She was still confused. _Great, so he's never really been my teacher… Am I supposed to feel better knowing that? _

Erik continued, "I only mean to say that we have always been partners. You have taught me as much, if not more, as I have taught you. Forgive me if I have led you to believe otherwise."

Christine wanted to be satisfied with what he was saying, but she wasn't. _If this is all he's going to say, then why did we have to walk all the way out here? The walk back is going to be so awkward.._

_It's time to get to the point, I think. She's still confused, and I am not helping matters. _"You are more than a pupil to me, and you are also more than a partner." _This is it_. "I read your journal, Christine, and I thought it was perfect."

Christine's eyes widened and her breathing stopped. Also, they both stopped walking.

Erik turned to her then and looked into her eyes with a small, gentle smile on his face. "Your words took me by complete surprise because they were so familiar…" He studied her for a few seconds and sighed at the look of surprise on her face. "I suppose it isn't obvious to you, then. Of course that is the case," he said with a shake of his head. "Well, I feel I have now kept this from you for too long." _Now. _"Your words were familiar to me because I feel as you feel." He bravely placed both hands on her shoulders and stared down into her shocked eyes. "I love you, Christine."

Everything was still.

A silence hung in the air while the words sunk in, and over a minute passed before Christine's shock slowly turned to tears. Immediately, she was embarrassed by her own reaction. She put all of her efforts into holding them back, since it really wasn't the time or place for crying, but there wasn't much success.

His hands remained on her shoulders while he studied her face with concern. She was shaking under his loose grasp, and that caused his hands to slightly tighten in reassurance. "Christine.."

Christine's hands quickly rose to wipe away her tears. She breathed deeply while trying to settle down. "What?" she finally asked softly. _It's entirely possible that I'm hallucinating, right?_

His eyes were gleaming. "I love you," he repeated. He watched as she blinked and shook her head as if trying to come out of some sort of daze. He chuckled at the sight.

"This can't be happening," she murmured. "I mean.. are you- are you kidding? It's just.." Sighing, her brow furrowed and she asked again, "What?"

Erik realized this was going to take a while. His beloved was having trouble processing the new information. He lowered his hands from her shoulders. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Christine was having an incredibly difficult time taking everything in. "Wha- I mean..- Ok." There weren't any benches around, so she followed his lead by sitting next to him on some grass beside the sidewalk.

This was the first time Erik had been out of his apartment in quite some time, yet it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting her to understand. "Your reaction is understandable. It was hard for me to believe what I was reading when I read your journal entries. But the words were there, so I eventually became accepting. Although.. it is possible that your feelings have changed. After all, my behavior earlier was inexcusable. You have every right to hate me."

A gasp emerged from Christine's lips at the word 'hate'. "_Hate_ you?" It was just completely wrong. "H-how could I hate you?" She shook her head. "No, I don't hate you."

Erik felt a huge amount of relief and closed his eyes at the sudden emotions her words were bringing. "Well then, we are getting somewhere," he said with a satisfied smile. A few moments of silence followed his sentence. "Christine, my sweet angel, what are you thinking?" He watched as her head jerked upward to look into his eyes. _Did I overdo it by calling her 'my sweet angel'? But that is what she is to me.._

She was beginning to comprehend everything. Christine was slowly taking it all in and believing his words. It was causing fresh tears to appear, but they were tears of joy. "I-I'm thinking that maybe this is really happening, after all." She wiped the wetness from her face. "You- you're being serious? You really love.. _me_?" The word 'me' sounded as if there was someone else in the picture that his feelings could be referring to, not just her.

"Yes," he replied softly. "Yes, I really love _you_." Tears were beginning to creep to his eyes, as well.

Christine got to her knees then and turned towards Erik. "I love you, too." She let out a laugh indicating that her words were an understatement. "I love you so much."

Erik got to his knees, too, and turned towards her. Then, he enveloped her in his arms and let the tears fall. "Oh, Christine…"

She smiled and wrapped one arm around him while the other stroked his hair. "Everything's alright now. We're together." She smiled, basking in the moment. "We're really together."

He held her close and whispered, "I have dreamt of this for so long."

While nodding, she said, "Me, too." It really was everything she'd dreamt of. Except, her fantasies didn't really do it justice. Nothing could ever be as perfect as what had just occurred.

After a while, they backed away from one another and smiled at each other. Christine blushed under the intensity of his stare, yet she was showing that same intensity.

"I believe I owe you an apology," Erik said while looking down in shame.

Christine knew what this was about. "Erik, please, if this is about what happened at my house then don't feel like you have to apologize. It was understandable. If I'm right, most of your anger was due to the fact that I didn't want to sing anymore. I would have been angry, too."

"You mean, you don't wish to give up singing?" The hope in his tone was unmistakable.

Her smile was genuine. "Of course not. As my parents used to say, I was born to sing."

Erik breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you. Thank you."

"I still want to take voice lessons from you, too.. if that's ok, of course."

"Nothing would make me happier," he responded instantly.

"Well then, everything's perfect." It was true, and Christine couldn't help but continue to smile.

"Not quite," Erik said with a slight smirk. "Now that I am a knowing participant, would you like to try that kiss again?"

Christine's eyes widened at his words.

A confidence filled him, which was rare, and Erik moved forward. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Then, he wrapped his strong arms around Christine and kissed her. At first, there was a sort of awkwardness, but it quickly went away. Before long, they were both kissing eagerly. One of Erik's hands moved under her chin as their kiss deepened, and Christine's arms went behind his neck to bring him closer.

Eventually, they parted for air, both breathing deeply having never kissed anyone like that before. They could only stare at each other, their eyes still hungry.. So they fulfilled that hunger by moving forward and kissing again, passionately.

Being that they were at a public park, they were not the only people around. Not that either really cared, but when a mother and child walked right by them and the child giggled, Christine and Erik instantly moved apart. Erik turned his face away from the passersby while Christine turned to look at them. The mother quickly hushed her son and apologized before quickly walking away.

When they were gone, Christine looked back at Erik and noticed that he was turned away. "Erik?"

He turned towards her and his eyes flickered in all directions. "It seems I forgot that we are not the only two people in existence," he said softly. "It felt like we were, though."

Her brow furrowed. "Are you ok?"

Erik instantly smiled. "Of course, darling. I have never been happier." After looking around once more, he suggested, "Perhaps we should leave, though. It is getting late. Your parents might be worried."

Christine knew there was more to the situation but decided to leave it be. It seemed like he wanted that, as well. "Yeah, you might be right." Erik helped her stand, and they held hands while walking back towards her house. After a few minutes, Christine suddenly let out a short laugh. "Meg said she was going to come over earlier. I wonder if she ever did."

Her speaking of her best friend made Erik think of his. "Do you remember Nadir?" She nodded. "Well, I have to give him some credit for making this happen. He helped me realize that everything would be alright, that you would forgive me. Although I didn't really believe him at the time, it turns out that he was right." He chuckled. "I will have to thank him."

She grinned proudly and squeezed his hand. "You know, I thought our walk back was going to be awkward. I mean, it was back before you told me that y-you love me." She couldn't help but smile at the words. "I thought you were just going to tell me how stupid the journal was."

He looked a bit shocked. "No, I definitely wasn't going to tell you that. Your journal is very precious to me."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. You can keep it, if you want."

They were almost to her house now. "Are you sure?" Erik asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I would love that. Thank you." His thumb stroked her hand tenderly. They reached her driveway. "Let me walk you to the door," he said while feeling chivalrous. He'd never felt so wanted..

Once they got to the door, they reluctantly let go of each other's hands. Then, Christine moved forward and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Erik reached down and tilted her chin up until she was looking into his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered before kissing her. Afterwards, his lips curled upward and he said, "Goodnight, Christine."

She felt like she was still in a sort of daze. _This is real.. _A smile graced her lips. "Goodnight." They parted after one last kiss. Christine opened the door and closed it once she was inside. She then darted towards a window to watch him leave. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the living room couch and sank onto the cushion. And suddenly, she let out a fit of giggles but stopped when her parents entered the room with questioning looks on both their faces. Christine grinned. "Come sit down, guys."

They did as she said, and her mother was the first to speak. "So, what's going on, honey?"

"Well, you remember how I was sobbing earlier?" Both of them nodded tensely. "You can forget that it ever happened now."

"And why is that?" her father asked. He, for one, wasn't quick to forget. His daughter had been an absolute wreck. A father doesn't easily move on from that.

"I'm guessing you were both spying, so that's why I didn't tell you that Erik and I were going for a walk." They didn't make any response to that, so Christine decided to get right to the point. "I love Erik."

"Yes, we know," Beth said.

"You're observant, then," Christine said with a smirk. "Well, anyway, on our walk, I learned that Erik loves me. And now we're both happy. Isn't that great?" she asked with excitement.

"Wait, Christine," Gary said. "He loves you, yet he hurt you. Doesn't that matter?"

"It did, but he apologized and everything." She listened to her father grunt. "Dad, you're going to have to accept him because he's really important to me."

Beth was in deep thought. Ever since Christine was twelve years old, Beth had always had problems believing Erik could be kind to anyone. But she had heard how Erik treated her daughter more than once. It was like he became a different person, patient and caring. "Well, I guess I can accept it. If you're sure about this, of course." Her daughter nodded firmly. "Gary, you should accept it, too. She knows what she's doing. Erik is good to her."

"He wasn't earlier," her father grumbled. "He made her cry. I cannot easily overlook it."

Christine sighed. It's true, her father wasn't easy to forgive and forget. Somehow, he would have to find a way to accept Erik, though. She was already planning their future together...

"Christine, are you still going to be receiving voice lessons from him?" her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"And you are still auditioning for the opera?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Beth said with a smile. "I'm glad. And now, things won't be so confusing or nerve wracking when you're around him."

"That's right," Christine said as she comprehended her mother's words. As of late, their voice lessons hadn't been as good as possible because her feelings had a tendency of getting in the way. Now though, everything would be better. That thought was enough to make her squeal excitedly, to which her parents just stared in confusion.

A few moments later, though, they both looked at one another in understanding. After all, Beth and Gary had met and fallen in love through violin lessons. They could relate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Christine!" Meg exclaimed with pure elation in her tone, causing Christine to grin. She'd just told her about her evening with Erik, how he'd told her that he loved her, how she'd returned the words, and how happy they both were. Well, actually, she'd only gotten as far as Erik saying that he loved her when Meg couldn't help but cut in. "Yes, I knew he was in love with you! I am so happy for you!"

"I didn't believe him at first," Christine said while staring up at her ceiling. She was lying on her bed with her cell phone pressed to her right ear. "It just didn't seem possible. I mean, I've always been his voice student, nothing else. His words took me by surprise."

"I bet.. Oh, it just sounds so hot! Tell me more!" Meg's eyes were absolutely glowing with anticipation.

Christine continued to tell her about her evening, and when she was done, Meg let out a big, "Aww! That was so sweet. You should write a book."

That made Christine laugh. "Yeah," she said sarcastically. "And the title should have something to do with how blind Erik and I have been for so long. Seriously, these feelings could have come out a long time ago."

"But this was so romantic," Meg interjected. "Would you really have wanted it done any other way?"

A distant smile adorned Christine's face. "No, tonight was perfect."

There was silence for a little while before Meg asked with a knowing smile, "So, what are you thinking about?"

"Erik," her friend replied dreamily. "I wonder what he's doing right now…"

* * *

"Nadir, I want to thank you," Erik said into his cell phone as soon as Nadir answered his phone.

Nadir blinked. It was an odd greeting. The man in the mask never thanked _anyone_, so why was he so significant? "You're welcome, Erik. But, I must ask, why are you thanking me?"

"Well," Erik began. "You took part in making this the most wonderful night I have ever had. I am, quite literally, the happiest man on earth."

"Would you like to explain?" Nadir asked, although he knew exactly what had happened.. well, the overall picture, at least. "I am curious as to what has caused such happiness."

"Of course," Erik replied ecstatically.

Nadir had never heard such enthusiasm from him.

Erik began explaining his evening to Nadir, leaving nothing out, and when he was finished, Nadir found himself smiling. "I am happy for you, old friend. Truly, I am."

"I've never felt this way before, Nadir," Erik said honestly. "I feel like I could jump off the highest building and not fall to my death. In fact, I feel like I can do anything, everything. Such feelings are hard to get used to, especially for someone like me."

This had to do with his mask, Nadir knew. He wondered if Christine had mentioned it or if Erik had actually let her see behind it. Somehow, he doubted Christine had seen. "Yes, it does take time to get used to the feeling of being in love."

"Yes," Erik said using a soft tone. He thought about mentioning his biggest worry, his mask, but refrained from doing so. The mask was a private matter and he would deal with it on his own. "Well, I suppose my reason for calling was to thank you. We will talk soon." They said their 'good-bye's' and Erik sat in deep thought. Everything in his life was perfect, aside from his mask being in the way.

* * *

Saturday began without much meaning while Christine ate cereal and watched a sitcom on TV. Well, she wasn't actually watching. Instead, her mind was on Erik. She wondered if he would call.. _or maybe I should call.. _She just wanted to see him again, and before her Monday voice lesson.

She hummed a little, trying to remember the song she and Erik had practiced yesterday during their voice lesson. But her humming didn't last very long. Eventually, she sighed and moved so that she was lying on the couch. _I just wish I could know if he's going to call.._

As if on cue with her thoughts, her cell phone rang. Christine quickly grabbed it off the coffee table and stared at the Caller ID. It _was _Erik! She could feel her heart pounding with excitement as she answered the call. "Hello?" she asked, as if she had no idea who was on the other line.

"Good morning, Christine."

His voice was smooth and beautiful. "Hi," she said softly with a bit of shyness in her tone.

Erik grinned. _She still loves me. _He could hear it in her tone. It was further proof that the previous night hadn't been a dream. "How are you?"

Christine thought about it for a second. Would it be sickeningly sweet to say what she really felt? _Oh well. _"I'm good now," she said while blushing.

His eyes lit up at her words. "As am I." He'd planned out the purpose of the call thoroughly. He wanted to see her again, badly, and had made preparations. "I'm wondering if you would like to come to my apartment for lunch?"

She smiled at the question and felt like cheering. This was exactly what she wanted. Teasingly, though, she said, "Well, that depends.."

Erik sensed that she was joking, so he decided to play along. "Name your conditions, then."

"Well, what are we eating? The food needs my approval."

He'd never heard her sound so cute. Adoringly, he replied, "Anything you want. I was going to ask."

This took Christine by surprise. "Were you really?" It was so sweet that he would think to ask her. Truthfully, she said, "Anything is fine. Really, I'm just glad I'll get to see you."

Erik appreciated her words, but he wanted this day to be special, beginning with their meal. "Really Christine, the choice is yours. What is your favorite dish?"

She sighed. "You're too nice to me. But I will say that I like pretty much any kind of pasta."

"Pasta it is," Erik said without hesitation. "I will be at your front door to get you at noon, angel." He felt their conversation was about to end.

"Wait, you're going to drive all the way out here only to go back to your place?"

This caused him to worry a little. "Are you wanting to go somewhere else? I will take you anywhere you'd like, if that is your wish."

Christine shook her head and laughed. "No, it's not that. I just don't want you to drive out of your way when I am fully capable of driving to your apartment."

Erik would have none of that. He was still feeling chivalrous. "No, my dear, I will drive you. I want to. Must you deny me the opportunity?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, if you insist, then I guess you can.."

"Excellent. I will see you then, my angel." Instead of ending the call, like he would do with most others, he waited for her to respond. He wanted her voice to be the last thing he heard.

She smiled at his nickname for her. _'My angel'.. _It was so sweet, yet it could go both ways. To Christine, Erik was _her _angel. Her mind was getting slightly side-tracked, but she caught herself in time to realize he was waiting for her to speak. "Ok, I'll see you soon." Then, she whispered, "I love you."

Erik had to grit his teeth to keep from crying tears of gratefulness. This young woman loved him. _She loves me.. _Nadir was right, it was definitely hard to get used to. "And I love you," he said, not really being able to hide the overwhelming emotion from his tone.

"Ok, bye," Christine said with a soft smile.

"Au revoir, mon amour." Erik then ended the call and sighed with the cell phone pressed to his chest and his eyes closed. With sudden strength, though, he straightened and stood. There was still a lot to do before he could see her.

Christine pressed the 'end call' button on her cell phone and threw it aside in order to squeal excitedly with her hands pressed to her mouth. _He just spoke French! To me! _

* * *

Noon couldn't come quickly enough. Christine dressed better than usual, wearing a green satin blouse, black capris, and a pair of black flats. Her hair was half down with half pinned back while a few stray curls framed her face. Since the occasion was special, she also wore more makeup than usual. Rarely did she ever wear eye liner, but today was different. That being said, she wore eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow. Lip gloss covered her lips, but she refrained from putting blush on her cheeks. Honestly, she'd probably be blushing enough throughout the day.

It wasn't soon after she'd applied makeup that the doorbell rang. Christine was a bit nervous as she yelled, "Bye, I'm going to Erik's for a while," to her parents who were in another part of the house. She waited for their approval before walking to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, and almost immediately she felt like a fool for being nervous. This was Erik, not some stranger. She'd known this man for six years and was madly in love with him, so there was no reason to feel nervous.

Erik was in awe as soon as he saw her. She was absolutely breathtaking. "You're beautiful," he breathed. After a few moments, he came to his senses and tried to regain a 'gentlemanly' composure. He ended up only staring down into her lovely green eyes.

"So are you," Christine whispered, her lips curled upward.

He shook his head while still smiling. Inwardly, Erik was forcing himself not to correct her. _I am _not _beautiful, Christine. I am a mangled beast.. _But he couldn't say that. He wouldn't ruin their time together. "No, my dear, you are the vision." He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers.

Christine's eyes widened at his actions, and she couldn't help but blush.

Erik chuckled before clearing his throat. "Well then, are you ready? You certainly look like you are."

She could only nod, still in a sort of daze. He was just so-.. _perfect_.

He smiled gently at her before holding her hand and leading her to his car.

"I have a lot in store for us today, Christine," Erik said once they were situated and he had started the ignition.

Beaming, she said, "I can't wait," while looking over at him. It seemed she couldn't stop looking at him. "I'm just so glad to see you." Her voice was soft with sincerity.

Erik's sighed thinking he would never get used to it, and he glanced at her once before returning his eyes to the road. He noted that she was staring at him and couldn't help but wish his mask covered the left side of his face instead of the right that she was seeing. "Darling, your words mean more to me than I can say. I'm glad to see you, as well." He then bravely reached out to hold her hand while a small mischievous smile graced his face. Later in the day, Christine would be in for a surprise…

They arrived at Erik's apartment, and the couple silently walked inside. Erik turned to close the door while Christine watched. Her thoughts were on one thing, and she knew she had to fulfill a sudden urge or things just wouldn't be right. So, when he turned towards her after closing the door, she quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Her lips lingered against his for a few moments before she backed away blushing. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head feeling embarrassed. "Sorry.. Couldn't help it."

He could only stare at her for several seconds. Then, after blinking, Erik chuckled and said, "Once is not enough," with a rather husky tone. He moved forward and placed his hand under her chin to raise her head towards his in order to kiss her again. Christine put all of her energy into the kiss and so did he. They had to take a break eventually, and Erik held her against him while they both breathed deeply. "Oh, Christine," he whispered.

Christine closed her eyes to savor the moment. This was everything she wanted. It was a strange sort of feeling, how much she loved him. She never _ever _wished to be parted from him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.. After a few more moments of holding one another, she whispered, "It smells good."

"Yes," Erik said while backing away from her slightly. "That would be our lunch. Shall we?" He stretched his hand out towards hers.

Her hand reached towards his, and she grinned at how perfectly their hands seemed to fit. It was like two puzzle pieces coming together. She inwardly laughed at her analogy. Once they were in the kitchen, she realized that she had never been in the room before. Her eyes scanned the area. It suited him, which made her smile… She was doing quite a lot of smiling, as of late.

One thing caught her attention and curiosity, though. There was a strange electronic close to the stove beside his refrigerator. It looked like a very small television, yet it was in an odd place. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Erik looked towards what she was pointing at. "That?" She was observant, and it made him a bit nervous. _Should I tell her what it really is? Or should I lie? _He decided the truth was necessary. After all, he never wished to keep things from her… one thing, though, he would have to keep from her- his mask. "Well, that is something I use to see what is going on in the apartment."

Christine's brow furrowed in confusion. "Like, a security camera?"

"Something like that," he replied discreetly.

"For every room?"

"...No, only one." She looked at him expectantly. "The music room," Erik finally said. "You may find this to be.. strange.. but, ever since you were twelve-years-old, I have watched you in the music room while preparing tea." There, he'd said it.

Her eyes widened. "R-really?" She couldn't deny it.. That was pretty creepy. "But why?"

He pondered that for a moment. "I suppose I was curious as to what you would do in my absence. You have always been fond of my piano," he said with a distant smile. "I could see that you were curious as to what we would sing during our lesson."

Now she was embarrassed. "Oh.. I'm sorry."

One eyebrow rose. "Sorry? No, you shouldn't apologize, angel. I should, though. I felt guilty at times, but you have always been so intriguing." He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Finally, she grinned. "You're pretty sneaky, you know.. But I still love you, despite that," she joked.

Erik leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so undeserving of you," he said softly, almost sadly.

Christine frowned at that. She didn't like how down on himself he was.

But, before she could comment on it, he regained a happy composure. "Now, let's eat."

They proceeded to eat pasta and salad. Christine complimented the meal more than once, and Erik could only chuckle and remark on how easily she could be pleased.

Once they were through eating, they went to the den to sit together, Christine's head leaning against his shoulder while they held hands and carried on light conversation. Everything was so peaceful and felt so natural. They were meant to be together.

After they'd had their fill of relaxation, they both decided it was time to sing. After all, neither could forget their goal- that goal being the coming audition. They headed towards the music room, and Erik admired how excited Christine seemed to be.

"Voice lessons are going to be so much better now," she exclaimed. "We won't be so awkward around each other."

Erik chuckled, never having been able to define how uncomfortable their lessons had become. "I suppose you are right. We were rather awkward around each other."

"But everything's different now." Her smile was radiant and she laughed. "I'm sorry, I must look silly being so excited."

"No, you look stunning." They had reached the music room, and Erik turned to kiss her. "Oh, how I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. She found she couldn't say it enough.

They stared into one another's eyes. "Well, shall we sing?" Erik watched her nod. They began warm-ups and soon moved onto the pieces she would be singing for the audition. "I've chosen the piece we practiced yesterday, "Ach, ich fühl's". Also, I believe "Rejoice Greatly" from Handel's _Messiah _would be an appropriate choice. And finally, "O Dieu! que de bijoux...Ah! je ris de me voir" from _Faust_." He could tell she looked uncertain. "I have recordings of each. First, this is the soprano, Malin Hartelius, singing "Ach, ich fühl's"." He hurried to his CD player to play the song and watched Christine's face the entire time it played.

By the end, it was decided that Christine absolutely adored it. "It's gorgeous.."

Erik wanted her to hear everything. "And this is the soprano, Lynne Dawson, singing "Rejoice Greatly"." They listened, and Christine loved it, as well. "Finally, this is Joan Sutherland singing "O Dieu! que de bijoux...Ah! je ris de me voir"." He watched her as they listened.

Christine loved it. She loved all three pieces. "Erik, they're amazing. You're a genius. It's just.. do you think I'll really be able to learn all of this? And sound as good as them?"

He laughed at her concern. "My dear, you have nothing to worry about. I will make sure you learn all three pieces, and you will sound better than them." His smile was encouraging. "Now, let's begin."

Erik instructed Christine as she sang. It lasted for two hours, and by the end, both of them were exhausted. "You're incredible, Christine." Erik's voice sounded completely sincere.

"It's because I have the best teacher of all time." She walked towards her chair and sat down. Erik sat beside her in his chair and watched in wonder as she drank from her water bottle. Christine could see him from her peripheral vision. "What is it?"

"It's just," Erik began slowly. "I-I adore you."

She let out a content sigh. "I love you." As he continued to stare at her, memorizing every feature, she continued to stare at him. And as she stared, her mind began to wander. _Erik is such a handsome man.. but what about the other half of his face? Why is it that he's felt the need to hide part of his face from me for six whole years? Doesn't he know I would accept him no matter what? _

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth in order to ask him about his face for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Erik?" Christine asked, having gained enough courage to discuss the one thing they hadn't yet talked about.

Erik saw the curious expression on her face but didn't think anything of it. "Yes, love?"

She knew this was probably the last thing he wanted to talk about… It was probably the worst possible time to bring it up… But she'd just told him that she loved him. With that love, she felt the need to bring up one particular subject- the mask. "I was wondering…"

As soon as she began to speak, Erik knew. _She's about to talk about my face, _he thought with dread. "Please," he interrupted before she could say another word. "I think I know what you are about to say. Can we not talk about it?"

She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it and averted her eyes to the floor. _If he loves me and I love him, then why can't we talk about it? _She didn't speak.

Now he'd upset her. It was unforgivable. Hesitantly, he asked, "Christine? Angel?" She looked up at him with an expression that suggested she was trying to suppress disappointment. "Please, don't be sad. It's better this way." In a soft voice, he said, "You don't want to know. Really, you don't."

She thought about it for a few seconds. "But I do," she said softly. "Look, I love you and that's not going to change. Erik, I've known you for _six years_. I've never once judged you. I accept you the way you are. I-I just want to know why you wear a mask."

"All right," he consented. "I wear a mask because the right side of my face bears a horrible deformity." His tone turned bitter. "It is disgusting. I am the way I am because it controls me. It controls who I am so that I will never forget." His arms crossed. "I despise it."

Christine couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he had obviously suffered. To _want _to wear a mask was one thing, but to _have _to wear it at all times was just.. unfair. An unfair, undeserved misfortune. Now that he'd told her, she wanted to show him that he didn't have to wear it around her.

She stayed silent for a moment trying to sort through what she wanted to say. "Thank you for telling me. I know it must be hard for you to talk about. But I want you to know that you don't have to find it hard to talk about with me. I love you. I love everything about you. So.. Will you let me see your face?"

A wall was slowly being built between them and Erik crossed his arms in a guarded sort of way. "You know not what you ask, Christine."

Christine could see what was happening and knew she had to stop it. She didn't want him to feel so uncomfortable. There was a part of her that wished she hadn't just asked him to take it off, but another part, the bigger part, wanted him to trust her enough to show her his face. Truthfully, if he really refused to take off the mask, it would always be in the way. Of course, it would never dissipate the love she felt for him, but she would always wonder. Her curiosity would always lead her to want to know. "Erik," she began calmly. "Please, don't push me away. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't ask." She sighed. "I just.. I want to know _all _of you. I want to see what has caused you so much pain so that I can try to take the pain away."

He frowned. "You think my letting you see this face would take the pain away?"

Christine tried to think. _I'm going about this the wrong way! This is very real and very serious, and I'm making it sound like some scene out of a movie. _She felt like punching herself for her stupidity. _This isn't about me! _That sudden realization made her gasp. "I'm so selfish," she couldn't stop herself from saying.

Erik was feeling worse and worse about himself. _I'm treating her horribly… But I cannot allow this to happen! Why can't this be enough for her? _His shoulders slumped. A moment later, though, his posture straightened. She'd just belittled herself. "Selfish?" he asked in disbelief. The word had crossed his mind, but only towards himself, _never _towards her.

"Here I am trying to get you to do something you don't want to do. It's selfish and inconsiderate." Her eyes lowered in shame. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes held a pained expression. "Oh Christine, you are not selfish. I just.. I can't. I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say and both stayed quiet. _I can't remove it… So what happens now? _

Christine couldn't stand the silence, especially since it was all her fault. "Can we forget this ever happened? I just want you to be happy. I want both of us to be happy."

Erik looked into her eyes. "A-are you sure?" he asked timidly. "This can be enough?"

She nodded and reached out to hold his hand. "This is enough."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you, Christine… I love you," he whispered.

A smile finally made its way to her lips. "I love you, too."

Erik still had a special plan for them, but since the 'mask incident' had occurred, he was now feeling nervous about going through with it.

"Are you ok?" Christine asked in concern. "Have I.. messed everything up?"

His face took on a look of pure horror. "No, Christine," he quickly reassured. "No, angel, you haven't messed anything up. I am still the happiest I have ever been." His nerves diminished some and it was decided. He would go through with his plan. He unexpectedly changed topics. "Christine, would you like to dance with me?

She thought about it for a second. "Yes, I would love to dance with you."

They got to their feet and Erik moved towards his CD player. After finding the correct music, he pressed 'play'. The song that came through was Chopin's _Nocturne No. 8 Op. 27 No. 2_. He then walked back to Christine with an intense look in his eyes. He gently placed her left hand against the upper part of his right arm before taking her right hand in his left and holding it out to the side. He placed his right hand on the small of her back and they began dancing slowly to the music.

Christine thought it was beautiful, both the music and their dancing. She smiled contentedly as they moved slowly to the sound. "I like this piece." Her voice was soft so as not to interrupt the tenderness of the moment.

"It is one of my favorites. It tends to remind me of you," Erik admitted. "There are many pieces that remind me of you," he said with a small smile. "Do you remember the piece of music I wrote called _The Bloom in Winter_?" She nodded. "It, too, reminds me of you."

The memory of when he played it for her returned to her mind. "Do you remember that day when you played it for me?"

"Yes, I remember it as if it were yesterday. It was… a very powerful moment."

Christine chuckled. "It wasn't exactly the first time I realized that I liked you, but it was the first time I felt the need to really think about it."

Erik felt it was a good time for confessions. "I actually went to see Nadir after it happened. I was just so confused. You see, I have never been even remotely attracted to anyone.. you are the first and only."

She laughed. "What a coincidence. I had to call Meg and talk to her about it. I was confused, too. I've never had such strong feelings for anyone. I've never been in love before."

His heart seemed to swell because of her words. He never thought anything like this would ever happen to him. For an angel to _love _him always seemed out of the question. There weren't enough words to convey his feelings for the girl he was dancing with. He spoke three words. "You complete me."

Christine could only stare up at him at first. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. She then stopped dancing and reached up to kiss him. He responded eagerly. Neither noticed when the song ended as they clutched at one another's clothing and deepened the kiss. "This is the best day of my life," she whispered against his lips.

Erik stood still and stared into her eyes while thinking. The timing, he felt, was right. It was the perfect moment to go through with his plan. He backed away a little and reached into his pocket, his heart beating roughly. Nerves were coursing through his veins, but there was also a strange sort of exhilaration.

She watched with a furrowed brow. _What's he doing? _Truly, she had no idea.

But then, realization took place as Erik removed a small box from his pocket. Christine's eyes widened as it dawned on her. She stared at it and then up into Erik's eyes and then back to the box.

He cleared his dry throat before speaking. "I-I know this seems sudden. Perhaps it is the wrong time.. But I cannot resist." He took a deep breath. "Christine, I love you. Only you have the power to make me feel like a real man when I have spent the entirety of my life believing otherwise. You have touched my soul in the deepest way. You mean everything to me. And-.. And I want to spend everyday with you, every moment." He swallowed back tears. "You have made me a better person just by being _you_, and I will always try to be what you need. I promise to always be here for you through every obstacle and every joy."

Erik gazed at the speechless expression on her face before opening the box, which revealed a ring. It was rather simple- a gold band with a single green stone in the middle. "This is a promise ring. It isn't an engagement ring. When the time is right, I will have one for you. For now, though, I believe this is enough. Now I can only ask, will you accept this ring and wear it? Will you accept this promise?"

Christine could only nod through her tears of joy. This was… amazing. She didn't even know she had wanted it until it happened. Now, she knew this was exactly right. A promise. A promise which she would always hold above all else. It was a dream, and she couldn't believe it was coming true. "Yes," she told him. Then, she exclaimed, "Yes," and nearly jumped on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him several times with the same amount of happiness she felt. "I love you!"

Erik's eyes lit up with elation. _She said 'yes'! She really said 'yes'! _It was all he'd hoped for. His arms went around her to hold her in a kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "Oh, how I love you. Thank you, my love. Thank you." He gently stroked her hair before kissing her forehead with adoration.

Her eyes closed when she felt his lips against her forehead. She felt cherished and protected and so, so loved. She watched as he backed away slightly and removed the ring from its box. Then, he raised her left hand and slowly pushed the ring onto the intended finger. A radiant grin graced her face. She held her hand out at a distance and stared at it in awe. "How did you know the size to get?" she questioned softly while still studying the promise ring.

He smirked. "I took a chance and guessed." They laughed lightly before becoming serious again. "It suits you.. But it isn't worthy of your beauty." He shrugged gracefully. "Nothing can be."

Christine blushed before finally lowering her hand. She couldn't help but play with the ring, though. It just felt so different. But it also felt completely right. "Well, you've made me the happiest person alive."

"On the contrary, my dear, I believe I am the happiest person alive." He smiled.

"All right, we are both the happiest people alive."

His smile turned into a grin. "Yes, I believe we are." They stared into one another's eyes intensely. "Would you like to sit in the den?" She nodded and they walked hand in hand towards the den to sit on the couch together. "You can now come over whenever you'd like. This apartment is yours, too." He gazed down at her left hand, which was on her lap.

"Beware, I might become annoying," Christine warned with a laugh.

He chuckled. "In the six years I've known you, you have never once become annoying." They stayed silent for a while, both their eyes fixed upon her new ring. "I want you to know something else.. One thing has been troubling me." She turned her head towards him with questioning eyes. "I just.. Idon't want you to think that I have been in love with you since you were twelve years old, for that would be.. well, it would be disgusting, quite honestly. My feelings have been developing for a while, yes, but for no longer than a year."

Christine placed her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry, I assumed that. I would never accuse you of something like that. We've both changed. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I've matured, naturally. There's no way you could have loved me back then."

"Oh, I loved you," Erik contradicted. "But it was a different kind of love. I thought of you as my best friend, for that's what you were, and you still are. You know me better than anyone and you always have. Our bond through music has helped us gain a better understanding of each other." He joked, "I feel I know you fairly well, too."

She smiled easily. "You know me better than anyone. I think you know me inside and out."

He nodded. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Let's test it," Christine challenged excitedly. "My favorite color?"

"Green," Erik answered immediately. "Over the years, you've worn the color quite often. Also, the folder you keep your music in is green." They both laughed. "And mine?"

"Umm.." It was a pretty tough question. "Actually, I've never really thought you had one. But.. maybe black. You wear it a lot."

He was impressed. "Both answers are correct. I don't really have a favorite color, but if I had to choose, I would say black."

The game came to an abrupt end when Christine heard her cell phone ring. The phone was in her purse, which was in the kitchen. "Oh," she said while standing. "I bet that's my parents." She rushed towards the kitchen and grabbed the phone. It was, indeed, her parents.

Erik stood behind her and watched with a sad expression. He assumed it would be time for her to leave. _I suppose it is getting late_, he thought regretfully. They would probably want to eat dinner as a family.

He didn't register what Christine was saying into the phone as his thoughts drifted. He wished she could stay with him forever… He would be patient, though. They still had a long way to go, but they would eventually marry, or so he hoped. His thoughts travelled to how their life would someday be.

Christine suddenly turned towards him with the phone to her ear. "Erik, would you like to come over for dinner?" She was unsure of how he would answer. Since they did know each other so well, she knew for a fact that he was a very introverted person.

Initially, he felt uncomfortable with the idea, but the feeling faded after a few moments of thinking. Getting to know her parents would be necessary for their future. "Yes," he replied firmly.

She smiled proudly at him and confirmed with her parents that he was coming. After she ended the call, she turned back to Erik. "They want to get to know you better. They'll be nice, I promise."

He laughed and touched her cheek. "I know they will be, angel. I believe this is a good idea."

* * *

When they arrived at Christine's house, they walked in through the front door and headed towards the kitchen where her parents were. Christine held Erik's hand in a reassuring way. When they entered the room, her mother was preparing a salad while her father was pouring tea into glasses. "Hey, guys," she announced.

Her parents turned, and Beth welcomed Erik with a smile. Christine could only hope her father would be as congenial. She had refrained from telling Erik that her dad was probably still a little mad about the night before.

Surprisingly, Gary reached his hand out with a smile to shake Erik's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Erik."

Christine was surprised and incredibly relieved. She was also glad her parents hadn't yet noticed the new addition to her finger. She and Erik had planned on telling them after they ate. "It smells good," she said, creating small talk. She watched as Erik nodded beside her.

Beth smiled. "I'm glad. Hopefully, it will taste as good as it smells. We're having roast beef, masked potatoes, and broccoli."

"Sounds good," Christine said.

Once they were all seated at the table, the four of them began eating in silence not knowing what to say. Erik complimented the meal after tasting everything, and Christine smiled encouragingly at him.

"So Erik," Gary began. "Christine has certainly talked about you a lot over the years. I'd like to personally thank you for giving her voice lessons."

Christine felt like laughing at the serious and almost business-like tone her father was using. Things were just a little awkward.

Erik smiled. "Christine has always been a pleasure to work with. She has taught me just as much, if not more, as I have taught her." The couple smiled at one another.

That's when an out-of-the-blue gasp was heard. It came from Beth, and both Erik and Christine immediately knew what had happened. She'd seen. "Christine, wha-"

"Mom, Dad," Christine interrupted while looking at both of them. "Erik gave me a promise ring today."

Both were speechless, which made Christine nervous.

Surprisingly, Erik wasn't nervous. He understood. This was an unexpected surprise, after all. They had every right to act as they were acting. He decided to speak up. "Mr. and Mrs. Daae, I love your daughter. She is very important to me. In fact, she is the most important part of my life. I only hope that you can understand. I am not asking you if I can marry Christine. However, we have made a commitment with each other. A promise, if you will. I beg you to allow and accept our commitment."

Both Gary and Beth were surprised by how well he spoke. It was almost impossible to deny them, but Gary wasn't fully convinced. "You say you love Christine, and I believe that. But isn't this moving a bit too fast?" His eyes moved to his daughter. "I know you are mature beyond your years, Christine, but you are still young. You're only 18. You're not even out of high school. I know your mother and I met through violin lessons, but we were older than you. It isn't that I doubt your love for him. It's just.. are you ready for this?" Beth was obviously thinking the same as her husband.

Christine was relieved. _If that's all, then thank goodness! _It was time to stand up for herself and their relationship. "Dad, Mom, just as Erik loves me, I love him. We've known each other for six years. For a long time, the idea of this kind of relationship was unthinkable, but things changed. We both matured and new feelings evolved. But you have to remember that we've had six years to get to know each other. Really, Erik knows me better than anyone else, and I know him in the same way. I, for one, don't think this is moving too fast. I _know _it's not." Then, slowly, she announced, "I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She looked at the man beside her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Erik was grinning and staring at her in awe. His love had just told an outstanding speech. If that didn't convince them, he didn't know what could.

"Wow," Beth murmured. "I have to admit, both of you are firm on your beliefs. You both are certainly good speakers." She finally became accepting and smiled. "You've convinced me. I-I'm just so happy for you!" The couple across from her were beaming. "Gary?"

His arms were crossed and his brow was furrowed in thought. "Beth's right, the two of you are good speakers." The silence was impenetrable as the three of them waited for Gary to decide. "Ok," he finally said. "I guess I accept. Congratulations, you two." He couldn't stop a smile that came to his face. "I really am happy for both of you."

Erik and Christine breathed sighs of relief and, at the exact same time, said, "Thank you." They turned to look at each other and laughed.

Beth had tears in her eyes while Gary shook his head lightly with a small smile on his face. Their daughter was in love, and so was their future son-in-law. It was impossible not to be happy for them.

After dinner, Erik and Christine went to the den to talk and just be together while Gary and Beth left them alone. "I'm so glad they're ok with everything," Christine said softly while playing with her promise ring. "Deep down, I knew they would be, but there's always that doubt, you know?"

He said, "I know exactly what you mean," and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "You were magnificent."

Christine shook her head. "No, you were the brilliant one. I was really impressed."

"You're the reason," Erik admitted. "You're the reason for everything I do." They simply sat comfortably for a few minutes. Words weren't needed. They just needed each other. That was enough.

"Meg's going to go berserk. In a good way, of course," Christine added. "She's going to be so happy for us."

Erik sighed. "I should tell Nadir. He would want to know, and, well.. I'm usually not one to show off, but it's hard to resist. I'm very lucky."

Christine laughed at that. "I'm very lucky, too. And yes, you should tell Nadir. To show off even further, you could invite him over to see for himself how happy we both are."

"An excellent idea, my dear." He kissed the top of her head again. "Well, perhaps I should go. I'll call Nadir and you can call Meg. It should be quite thrilling to hear their input."

They both stood and Christine grabbed his hand. "It's hard to let you go." Then, she glanced at the doorway to make sure they were really alone before standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Erik embraced her, and they kissed until they were both breathless.

"Well," Erik said with a grin. "That was certainly a nice goodnight kiss." Christine laughed at his choice of words and they walked to the door. "Goodnight, my sweet angel. I will see you tomorrow for our voice lesson. It cannot come soon enough."

"You're right, it definitely can't come soon enough. I love you," she said before hugging him.

He returned the hug and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Je vous aime, mon ange." He then kissed her left hand before opening the door. He looked at her one last time before taking his leave.

Christine watched him walk towards his car and drive away. Just like the first time, she was giddy with excitement again, due the fact that he spoke French to her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

"Christine?" a voice several feet away from her asked.

She opened her eyes and blushed. "I love being in love, Mom." She stepped forward and hugged her mother enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy for you, honey," she whispered while hugging her. Then, with an eager tone, she ended the hug and said, "Now, let me see that ring." Beth reached for Christine's hand and studied the ring. "Oh, Christine," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I know," she agreed. "I love it." They looked at it for a few more moments before Christine sighed. "Mom, I'd better go call Meg. She's got to know sooner or later." She then laughed. "This should be fun." She left the foyer and headed towards her bedroom to make the call. Once she was lying on her bed, she called.

"Hey, Chris!" Meg exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey!" Christine exclaimed even more cheerfully.

Meg instantly knew something was going on. "What's up?"

"Well," Christine began with a big grin on her face. "I'll just get right down to it. Meg, Erik gave me a promise ring!"

"Oh, my God!" Meg exclaimed. "Are you serious? That's awesome! Oh man, Christine, I am _so _happy for you! I want to see it!"

Christine laughed, having guessed her friend's reaction accurately. "You'll see it at school tomorrow. It was really, _really _romantic. I'll have to tell you all about it when I see you."

"I cannot wait!"

She assured her friend one last time that all would be explained the following day before they said their 'goodbye's'. Even though it was still pretty early, Christine got ready for bed and simply lay down and stared up at her ceiling until she fell asleep.

That night, she had good dreams.

* * *

Erik returned to his apartment and went to the den in order to call Nadir. He answered on the second ring.

"Good evening, Erik."

"Good evening, Nadir."

Nadir could sense Erik's happiness and wondered what had happened to cause such a rare tone. "How are you?"

"I am excellent," Erik replied immediately. "Nadir, I gave Christine a promise ring today."

The man's eyes widened. "Did you really?"

"Yes, and she accepted it!"

Nadir grinned. Erik deserved this more than anyone else he knew. "I am extremely happy for you, old friend. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Erik said sincerely. "I'm wondering if you would like to visit soon? You can see Christine and I. You can see how happy we both are." Sure he was showing off, but he didn't care.

Nadir didn't take it as showing off at all. His friend simply wanted to share his joy. "I would love to visit. Perhaps later on this week? I will call you."

"Excellent," Erik exclaimed. "I look forward to it." They said their 'goodbye's' and Erik went to the music room to listen to the song he and Christine had danced to hours before.

Erik was in love and he was happy, too! Never in his wildest dreams did he believe love and happiness would be within his grasp. Christine had changed his life. She had turned him into the person he had always wanted to be. She'd shown him friendship, trust, and love, all of which he would spend the rest of his life showing her in return.

Someday, they would marry and live with one another. Erik looked forward to that day more than any other. He found that he loved envisioning their future together. He would go to any length to make her happy. They would do so many wonderful things together!

Their lives would change in quite a few ways, the main way being that they would live together. One thing wouldn't change, though. They would continue doing what they loved, what they initially met through- music.

* * *

**Well, that's it. That's the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, though.**

**Before you start wondering why in the world Christine didn't get a chance to see his face, let me assure you: it's going to happen. I just decided it wasn't a good time. Erik really didn't want her to see, and I couldn't let Christine become all controlling and demanding. It doesn't suit her. I hope you're ok with how it went.**

**Actually, I hope you're ok the whole chapter. It took me a while to write, and I –for once- think I'm pretty satisfied with the finished product.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. You all have made me really happy. Reviews are very powerful. They have the power to make a writer incredibly happy and they have the power to make a writer really think about things. Your reviews have been inspiring, and I appreciate each one. So thank you. Thank you so much :)**

**-Lauren**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_A little over a month later…_

Christine was nervous. No, Christine was beyond nervous. Today was the highly anticipated day. It was the day she would audition for the opera.

To take her mother's place as leading soprano would be amazing… _But what if I'm not good enough?_ her doubtful mind and Erik had been practicing constantly for the past month. Frankly, she knew the music so well that she could sing it in her sleep… 'Sleep'. It's something she had gotten very little of the previous night, and she was now regretting it.

"Calm down, love," a reassuring voice said from beside her. Erik was driving them to the opera house, and her parents were following in a car behind them. "Everything will be fine. You are worrying for no reason. Believe me, you will shine above every other competitor."

Christine played with the promise ring on her finger nervously. His words hadn't been enough to calm her. If anything, she was even more worried. "How many competitors did you say there were going to be again?" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"41," Erik replied calmly. He'd had 'special' connections with the opera house for many years, so he was able to find out the number of competitors before anyone else.

"And what number am I?" This question had been asked a number of times, as well.

He sighed. "You're number 20. Christine, you must calm down. I promise you, you will stun them."

She gulped. "You'll be closeby, right?"

"Yes, angel," Erik replied softly. "I wouldn't miss hearing you for the world. I will be near. But remember, you will not be able to see me. I will still be able to see you, though."

His car reached the parking lot, and Erik searched for a parking place. Both noticed that it was very crowded, which made Christine fidget uncomfortably. She sat up straight and gathered her music. "I just have to think of this as a voice lesson, like it's just the two of us." After a brief moment, an unexpected warm smile graced her lips. "I'll be singing for you, you know."

Erik reached out to hold her hand. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He finally found a parking place and turned off the ignition before turning towards her. His hands held both of hers. "You're beautiful and you will sing beautifully. I love you," he whispered before embracing her.

Christine wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you, too. I just hope you're right about everything." She raised her head and looked into his eyes anxiously searching for reassurance. She found it instantly.

"I'm right," he said, his voice firm. Then, he chuckled at the scared look on her face and kissed her. "It's time," he whispered while backing away.

She nodded and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Erik had already told her that he wouldn't be walking in with her. Initially, that knowledge was terrifying, but he'd reminded her that her parents would be there instead. Christine had become somewhat more relaxed knowing that, but not even her parents could be what she really needed… Erik was the one she needed. She had to keep telling herself that he would be there, even if she couldn't see him.

A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she turned to look at Erik's car one more time. Gary and Beth approached her with smiles on their faces. Christine's brow furrowed and she mumbled, "I wish I could be so happy."

Her parents led her towards the opera house's entrance. "You're going to be just fine, Christine," her father reassured.

Beth nodded. "He's right. We've heard you practice. You know your music." There was silence before she pulled her daughter over to the side. "Look, I know what I'm talking about. Remember, I once had to audition just like you're about to. I can understand that you're nervous, sweet heart. I was nervous, too. Your nerves will fade once you get on the stage, though." She smiled. "I promise."

Gary added, "And you've already sung on this stage before. Sure, it was a long time ago, but you still remember, right?"

Christine became calmer while remembering the competition she had won back when she was twelve. "Yeah, I remember. Being on that stage was amazing." She looked at her mother. "You're right, your nerves do disappear when you're singing on the stage. I remember." She paused before saying, "But that's not helping me right now."

Both Gary and Beth sighed. "You'll be fine, Christine. More than fine, you'll be amazing," her mother said confidently.

"We're very proud of you," her father said softly.

Christine studied the expressions of joy on their faces before finally nodding. "Let's go inside." They walked through the entrance and looked at the splendor around them. The inside of the opera house had always been breathtaking.

Christine looked at her mom and whispered, "How does it feel being back here?" She could see that she was lost in memories and didn't hear her, so they continued walking.

Her parents couldn't go backstage with her, so they wished her luck before leaving to find seats in the audience. Christine was all alone as she made her way to where she would wait. She wondered, though, _Is Erik in here somewhere? Is he near me right now? _She knew he was well acquainted with both the building and the managers of the opera house. A few days before, he'd explained to her that he had taken part in constructing the building. There were hidden passage ways throughout that only he knew about. It was strange… but at the same time, it was fascinating. Erik had promised that he would show her his hiding places someday, and she was excited about it.

Now wasn't the time to think about such things, though. Christine found the waiting area and signed her name on a 'roll call' sheet. Just as Erik had told her, she was number 20 out of 41 competitors. _This is going to take forever, since we're all singing three pieces each. It could be worse, _she inwardly told herself. _I could be number 41.. That would be nerve wracking. _She shuddered at the thought.

After signing her name, Christine was approached by a man who would be the accompanist. Erik and her mother had already warned her of this ahead of time. She handed him her music, and he moved onto the next arriving person without even introducing himself. _He's a busy man.. I hope he plays the piano well enough. _That was a silly thought. _Of course he does! This is a serious competition, and they would only get the best accompanist for it. _

With a sigh, she went to find a seat. Since she had arrived early, she easily found one and mentally went through her music, making sure it was all memorized.

After what seemed like no time at all, the auditions began. One female after another left and came back from singing on stage. Most if not all of them were obviously older than her, and that knowledge only had the power to increase her nerves. _I'm too young to win.._

Christine tried to focus on listening to the auditions. She, as well as all of the other competitors and the people in the audience, could hear each person audition. It was obvious that most of them were professionally trained. Some voices stood out above the rest while other voices were only decent. The good singers caused Christine to question whether she even had a chance. Yes, her mother had been the previous leading soprano, and yes, Erik knew the managers, but it made no difference. The judges were looking for talent, and there would be no special treatment.

Number 18 stood from her seat and left for her turn on stage. Christine sat up straight and began focusing on her breathing while trying to calm herself. _It's going to be fine. Who cares if you don't win? It won't be the end of the world. And remember, Erik is out there somewhere. You're singing for him. This is just another voice lesson in his apartment. _Number 18 finished and number 19 took her place. When Christine heard the competitor start her third piece of music, she stood and began walking towards where she would enter.

With each step, she went over what would happen. _I walk to the middle of the stage and take the time to smile at the judges. I refrain from looking out to the audience until I begin singing. Then, when I sing, I have to look out at the audience as much as possible and be expressive. I pause after the first and second songs to give the accompanist time to arrange the next piece of music on the piano stand. Then, when it's over, I bow. There won't be applause because the judges need time to think before the next competitor. After I bow, I leave. It's as simple as that. _

She was brought out of her thoughts when number 19 walked past her with a small, relieved smile on her face. After taking a deep breath, Christine walked on stage.

It was the moment her feet reached the stage floor that her emotions began to change. Her nerves disappeared and were replaced with a feeling of wanting to prove herself. She wanted to please everyone, the judges, her parents, the entire audience, and –most of all- Erik. Determination coursed through her body as she stood in the middle of the stage and smiled at the judges.

Then, when the music began, Christine became one with it. She felt and displayed the meaning of each piece. It really did seem like one of her cherished voice lessons. She was looking out at the audience as she sang, but she really only saw Erik, although he wasn't there. It seemed like he was, though. She could envision his face.. his encouraging eyes, his smile, everything.

So wrapped up in the music was she that it was hard to believe how quickly it ended.

Christine had sung and she had sung well, really well. She almost forgot to bow. The music hadn't yet left her body, but, remembering at the last second, she bowed and left the stage. The other competitors were staring at her with wide, surprised eyes, but she didn't see them. She didn't see anything. Her thoughts took over. _I did it! I didn't sound terrible, either! It felt so good.. I really got into each song. _Although she knew better than to doubt, there was always the question and the hope- _I really hope Erik was there.. _

She simply couldn't sit down because of her excitement and relief, so in order to waste time, Christine left in search of a water fountain. She already had a water bottle, but she'd just drunk all the water. It was time for a refill. Finding the bathrooms where the water fountain was located proved to be an easy task. As she walked towards it, though, a soft voice suddenly gained her full attention.

"Christine," a voice called from behind her.

She turned and saw Erik standing a short distance away from her. With overwhelming excitement, she raced towards him and threw her arms around his neck in order to hug him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Erik chuckled and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Come, let's find a more private area." He held her hand and led her towards a wall.

Christine's brow furrowed, and she was about to question him as to what was going on when, unexpectedly, he reached towards the wall and slid part of to the right. Her mouth gaped open. This was one of his hidden passageways.

They stepped through the opening, and Erik slid the door shut so that they were alone in the dark. She was about to question him again when, abruptly, she felt him embrace her. He then proceeded to kiss her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. "I am so, so proud of you," he murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

She returned the kiss whole-heartedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could sense that whispering was important, so she whispered, "Do you think it was ok?" His opinion was all that mattered.

Erik let out a short laugh and took the water bottle from her hand to place it on the ground before staring into her eyes. "Oh, my angel, it was so much more than 'ok'. You surprised everyone, including myself. You have never sung with such emotion. It was.." He couldn't think of the right word, for all that he was saying seemed like an understatement. "It was magnificent. You shined above everyone else. I have never in all my life heard a more exquisite sound. You took my breath away."

Christine had never received such an amazing compliment. It made tears come to her eyes. "I sang for you. I could almost _see _you out in the audience. I wanted to make you proud."

He hugged her tightly. " 'Proud' doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I feel.. overcome with emotion. I-it's astounding. My love for you continues to grow with each passing moment. I love you so much." He kissed her again.

So lost in the kiss was she that she didn't notice when her hand brushed against his mask.

Erik gasped and backed away slightly.

"What is it?" Christine asked in concern while trying to locate him. It was pitch black, so she couldn't see a thing. She truly didn't know what she had done.

"Y-you touched my mask," he whispered. He didn't sound mad, just surprised.

Christine instantly apologized. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just- I can't see in here. It won't happen again. I-"

"Christine," he interrupted. "Don't apologize. There is no need." There was silence as he began to think. "You.. want to see my face." It was a statement, not a question. She didn't say anything, but he knew it was true. "It is dark here," he said while still thinking. He shuddered at his own thoughts.

Finally, he slowly asked, "Would you like for me to kiss you without my mask being in the way?" Before she could answer, he added, "You won't be able to see.. But you will be able to kiss me without it rubbing against your cheek. Would that.. Would that satisfy you?" He stayed calm while trying to suppress the fear and nerves that threatened to consume him.

As he tentatively spoke, Christine was becoming more and more shocked. She could hardly believe what he was offering. She'd made the mistake of thinking only of herself the last time they had discussed his face. That mistake wouldn't be made again. "This isn't about me, Erik. I only want what makes you feel comfortable."

Her words made his lips curl upward as he looked at her with unending devotion. She couldn't see him through the darkness, but he could see her. "I was looking for a 'yes' or 'no' answer, love. Would it satisfy you?"

There was a pause before she replied, "Yes."

"I- I don't want you to touch it," Erik said softly.

"I won't touch it," she promised.

He studied the serious and trustworthy expression on her face for a few moments more before hesitantly reaching up to remove the mask. It was easier to do since she couldn't see, and he found that the cool air actually felt good against his deformity. Erik lowered the mask from his face and held it tightly in his right hand. "All right," he breathed. Then, very slowly, he began to close the distance between them. He noticed that she stayed completely still with her eyes closed, as if showing him that she really wouldn't see.. that she would stay faithful. He was forever grateful.

His face was very close to hers when he hesitated. She was so precious. He would do anything for her… but would he do this? _Why am I doing this? Why did I think of this? _They were two questions he had to ponder over. _Because, _his mind whispered. _Because you love her and you trust her. _He nodded before returning his attention to the girl inches away from him. Then, finally, the distance between them vanished as his lips claimed hers. She instantly responded while keeping her arms at her sides, and Erik placed his hand under her chin to slightly deepen the kiss.

Christine felt lucky. She felt special that he would trust her in such a way, and she was determined to keep that trust. She refrained from wrapping her arms around him and she kept her eyes closed while focusing on their kiss. Not to feel the coldness of the mask against her cheek was different… in a good way. Of course, she always loved kissing him, even with the mask, but this just felt better.

Erik usually lost control of his emotions when he kissed her, but not this time. He made sure to keep his deformity as far away from her flawless cheek as he could and didn't kiss her for long. After a few seconds, he parted from her and replaced the mask to his face. He watched as a pleasant smile came to her lips.

"That was nice. Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said softly. There was still hesitation in his tone.

Christine didn't want him to feel uncomfortable about it, so she changed subjects. "Should I get back? I don't know how much longer the auditions will take."

He smiled at the change in subjects. "I'm sure there is still plenty of time. But if you wish to leave me," he joked.

She shook her head. "Never." After a few moments of silence, Christine whispered, "I wonder who's going to win.."

"You are," Erik responded instantly. "Without a doubt, you will be the next leading soprano." He stepped forward and kissed her again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Christine left and walked back to the waiting area. There were still about nine more to go, but she found she rather liked listening to them. It was interesting to hear who she was competing against.

One of the females approached her then. She looked to be in her upper twenties or early thirties. "I remember hearing you. You sang well," she whispered once she was close enough.

Christine smiled politely. "Thank you."

The lady bent closer to her. "And I can't help but wonder… You look young, younger than the rest of us. There have been rumors spreading that the daughter of the previous soprano, Beth Daae, is auditioning. You look like her. It's going to be really embarrassing if I'm wrong, but are you her?"

She had such a curious look on her face that Christine found herself suppressing laughter. "Yes, I'm Christine Daae, her daughter. I guess I am pretty young.. I'm eighteen."

Her eyes widened. "_Eighteen_? But your voice! It's so mature!" She took a breath to calm herself and speak softly again. "I guess that's to be expected, though, since you're Beth Daae's daughter."

Christine could sense that the lady thought she was going to win based on her connections. "I guess I might have some natural talent, but most of the credit goes to my voice teacher. And about my mom.. Trust me, those judges are only basing their decision off talent. I'm not getting any special treatment."

The woman nodded. "Yes, well, good luck. You were good, better than a lot of us."

She didn't know what to say to that and felt a little rude for not complimenting her on her audition. But Christine honestly couldn't remember hearing it. Perhaps she had been with Erik.. "Thank you. I guess we'll know who the winner is soon enough." The woman walked away after nodding again.

Finally, after having to wait for what felt like hours, the auditions came to an end and the judges left to make their decision in another room. Christine went to find her parents, which was easy. Her mother was surrounded by people. After all, she was fairly famous. She approached them slowly, and when they saw her, they raced to her side.

Beth hugged her first. "Christine, you were amazing! Really, I've never heard you sing like that."

Gary then hugged her. "You were great!" He leaned in to whisper, "You were the best of any of them."

"Thanks, guys," Christine said while blushing. "That means a lot to me." Surprisingly, quite a few other adults came to congratulate her. It was odd, yet extremely flattering, that they even remembered her audition.

"You see," her father commented. "You were the best."

"I don't know," Christine mumbled. "There were a lot of good auditions…"

It seemed to take forever for the judges to return. Christine and her parents, along with the other competitors, sat in the audience waiting. _I wish Erik were here, _she thought longingly. _Hmm.. I should have made him show me where he was hiding when he saw my audition. He's probably there right now. I only hope he's not as bored as I am.. _

Right then, the judges came to the stage. One of them was holding a microphone. The room immediately became silent, and Christine could barely breathe. She was quickly coming to realize just how much this really meant to her.

"We are very proud of how many competitors came to audition," the judge began. "We heard some fine talent today. But, as you all know, only one can be chosen." There was an exaggerated pause. "There were many good auditions, but we came today looking for a superb singer. And we found one. Now, our new leading soprano is…" There was another exaggerated pause. Every competitor was holding their breath.

"Christine Daae," the judge announced. After a very slight but noticeable pause, applause erupted.

Her parents practically attacked her with hugs, and Beth was crying.

"I knew it!" Gary exclaimed.

Christine was utterly speechless. She stared unblinkingly at the stage where the judges were standing with big grins on their faces. _I-I won? I actually won? _Really, she'd convinced herself that there wasn't a chance. They'd already had one Daae.. Christine didn't think they would want another. _But they called my name. Oh my.. _She blinked and turned to look at her parents who were both just ecstatic. Her mouth gaped open. "I can't believe this," she murmured.

"Christine, if you would, please come to the stage," the judge requested.

She slowly stood from her seat. Her legs were shaking as every pair of eyes in the room turned in her direction. More applause could be heard. Christine could only walk slowly, still in shock. She approached the stage, ascended the steps, and walked towards the judges who were all smiling encouragingly. She had to swallow back the lump in her throat.. it would be embarrassing to cry in front of everyone.

"Congratulations," they exclaimed simultaneously.

Then, the judge with the microphone laughed and said, "My, how interesting this is. Not only will she be the youngest leading soprano the opera has ever had, but she is also our previous soprano, Beth Daae's, daughter."

Christine could only stand there and laugh awkwardly.

The judge suddenly became serious. "I want it to be made clear that Christine was chosen based on her talent. She is, truly, the most talented competitor. She is what this company is looking for." He could see that Christine was still in a state of disbelief, and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "How do you feel?" he asked into the microphone. And then, to her horror, he held the microphone out towards her.

She realized that she was going to have to get used to this kind of attention and took the microphone from him. "I feel.." _How do I feel? What's a good word? _"Surprised. And grateful. I feel incredibly grateful to receive this honor."

The judge took the microphone again, obviously satisfied with her answer. "No, _we _are grateful. We're very grateful to receive such talent." Then, to the rest of the competitors, he said, "We thank all of you very much for coming here today. Each of you are very special. There will be other auditions in the future, and we encourage every one of you to attend. Have a wonderful rest of the day, and thank you again for coming."

Everyone began shuffling out of the building. All Christine wanted was to see Erik, but the judges explained that she had to go to the managers' office to receive instructions and led her away.

* * *

Erik watched from his distance, his distance being Box 5, one of the private balcony rooms. She'd won. His angel had won, as he knew she would. A small, proud smile seemed to be plastered on his face as he watched her walk off the stage with the judges.

Now, he was left with his thoughts. His main thoughts were of what had occurred earlier. He had removed his mask in front of Christine. Yes, she couldn't see and yes, she was extremely trustworthy, all of which he was most grateful for.. but it was still hard to believe. He'd never trusted another soul enough to 'see'.

His mind was in deep thought over it all. _If there had been enough light, any at all, she would have seen.. What would she have thought? What would she have said? _He shook his head. _I cannot go there… And yet.. She wishes to see so badly. I can see that. _His thoughts turned fierce and he crossed his arms. _But, as she already said, this is about what _I _want. This is _my _face, after all. _

After a moment, Erik's arms uncrossed and he sighed. _She is so unselfish, though.. And I? I am more selfish than anyone. _It's true, she had already blamed and belittled herself for her own curiosity. _She had no reason to condemn herself. The fault is my own. _His thoughts were turning repetitive and he gritted his teeth. _We have been through this. I cannot show her my face. So why can't these thoughts leave me alone?

* * *

_

_One Hour Later_

Christine and her proud parents exited the opera house with grins on their faces. She listened to their compliments distantly while really wishing she could see Erik. She wondered if he was still somewhere waiting for her.

Her question was answered rather quickly when she saw that his car was still parked near her parents'. Her eyes lit up when she saw that there was a person in the driver's seat. She instantly said, "Bye, Mom and Dad! I'll see you later," and darted for his car. "Erik!" she exclaimed upon opening the passenger's side door.

He smiled at her. "Hello, angel." Erik leaned over and kissed her forehead once she was situated inside. "I knew you would win. You were magnificent."

"I was so surprised! Seriously, I'd convinced myself that I wasn't going to win. I mean, there were a lot of good singers.."

"Yes, but as the judge said, you were the _superb _singer. You stunned them all, as I knew you would." He was grinning at her, which made Christine blush.

"It's because of you, you know," she said softly. "All of this is because of you."

Erik frowned not liking what he was hearing. "Christine, my love, none of this is because of me. You always give me far too much credit. _You _were the one who sang. _You _are the one who has exceeded any amount of hope and expectations I have had during our years of voice lessons. _You _are the star. I am merely an admirer," he added with a shrug.

"An admirer," she repeated with a laugh. "No, you're the person I love more than anyone else in the world. You mean everything to me. You're the most important part of my life."

An intense look entered his eyes and he turned towards the steering wheel. "Let's go." Erik was in deep thought again. He'd had a lot of time to think things through. Christine loved him. There was no doubt in his mind. She'd proven it time and time again. Still, it was hard to believe that he could receive love from such an angel, but the proof was there. And he loved her more than life itself. She was his soul mate through and through. Everything he did, he did for her.

There was one obstacle in their way, whether she said so or not. He knew. The mask would always be in the way, and it made him sick to think that their relationship would never be perfect because of _it_. Why his thoughts on the matter refused to leave him alone was still a question he couldn't answer, but it hardly mattered anymore. The thoughts were there, and they weren't going to go away until the two of them discussed it again.

Christine sat in comfortable silence completely oblivious to Erik's thoughts. Everything was perfect in her eyes. She'd won, they were together, and their future looked like it would be everything she'd ever dreamt of and more.

They arrived at the apartment, and Erik opened his car door and quickly moved around the car to open hers in a gentlemanly way. He held her hand while they walked to the front door, and when they got inside, he closed the door and turned to Christine with proud, loving eyes. "How do you feel, angel?"

She smiled. "I feel wonderful. I feel better than I've ever felt. How do you feel?" she asked curiously. Confusion was beginning to enter her mind. He was acting strange. "Are you ok?"

He nodded after a moment. "Yes, I've just been thinking. First though, are you hungry? You've had quite a long day."

Though she had been rather tired from it all, her energy was quickly returning. Food could wait. "No, I'm fine," she said quickly. "What are you thinking about? I mean, if you want to tell me, that is."

Christine was just so polite, always putting others' needs and wants before her own. A kind of pained look entered his eyes as he studied her patient expression. "Would you like to sit.." He had to think of where a good place would be. "In the music room?" he continued.

She nodded. "Of course." They walked to the intended room and sat in their respective seats. Christine then waited for him to speak.

"I've had a large amount of time to think," he slowly began.

Nerves were beginning to enter her system. _Think of what? _Their relationship was the first thing to enter her mind. _What if he-.. _She didn't have time to continue her thought as Erik spoke again.

"You must be wondering why I took my mask off earlier. I, too, have wondered." He sighed. "You see, I have never done _anything _like that before. I suppose my reasons are that you are the most important person to me and I want your happiness above all else. I know you wish to see my face. I know and understand your curiosity, and I realize that I would feel the same way if our roles were reversed."

Christine wanted to speak, to interject in some way, but she knew her interjections would be a lie. What he was saying was true.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want our love to be strained because of my face. I don't want either of us to keep things from one another. I-I want you to love me… It's just.. I fear you won't if you see what lies beneath this mask. You-.. You'll leave me." By the end of his sentence, Erik was looking down at his hands and suppressing tears. He'd never been so open with anyone.

She was trying to suppress her own tears. He was just so wrong. "Erik, I would never, _never _leave you. I wish you would believe that." Christine could see the doubt in his eyes. "Your face is part of you, just like everything else. I already love it. It's like.." She tried to think of how to put it. "I feel like we're already connected even beyond marriage, but when we do marry, the vows we say to each other will be irreversible. They signify our commitment to each other in everything we do. _Nothing _will change that, I promise you. You're still you, regardless of what you look like on the outside. What's on the inside means more to me than anything else. I might have some bad qualities, but judgmental cruelty isn't one of them. I want you to trust me," she ended softly. _Did what I just say even make sense? _

Tears spilled over and he wrapped his arms around her without hesitation. He'd never felt so touched. "I love you," he murmured softly. "I love you." He kissed her temple before backing away. "I _do _trust you. I wouldn't have removed my mask earlier if I didn't trust you. But when it comes to this.." He pointed to his mask. "Trust is not enough. I know you're strong, Christine, but I don't know if you're strong enough for this. I-it's indescribable how grotesque it is." Self hatred threatened to take over, but the look in her eyes stopped it from happening. "What is it?" he asked uncertainly.

Christine smiled reassuringly. "I'm so glad you realize that I'm strong. Sometimes it's hard for me to realize it, but when it comes to this, strength is something I do have. But I don't need strength to see your face. I need strength to show you that it's ok, that I love you, and that I love your face."

Erik let his eyes fall to his hands once more. "You speak too soon, Christine."

She wouldn't back down, not after they'd come so far. "Your face has a bad deformity, I know that. You've prepared me almost too much." Christine leaned over and placed her hand under his chin to turn him towards her. "Erik, I'm ready to see. I'm ready. And let me assure you, I won't leave you. But let me also say, it might take me a little while to really see and get used to seeing your entire face. That's normal," she reassured.

He could see her determination and strength. It was radiating off her perfect frame. "You're serious," he finally stated with shock in his tone. "You really are ready." He stared at her and studied her expression for a long time, trying to find an ounce of hesitation. His entire being was filled with hesitation and fear, but he saw none of that in her. She was waiting patiently for either a 'yes' or 'no' answer.

Erik had resigned himself to answer her the way he finally found he could. "Yes." He put all of his strength into pushing aside the doubt, the worry, the fear, and the 'no' answer that wished to be said. "Ok." He closed his eyes. "I can never be fully prepared for the rejection you most likely will reveal.." He heard the intake of breath, meaning that she wished to contradict his words, but he wouldn't let her. "But if I at least know it is a very possible reaction, then perhaps it will not be as hard." He opened his eyes and looked at her seriously. "Do not hesitate to tell me anything you feel." He sighed before nodding in resignation.

Then, even slower than when he'd removed his mask earlier in the day, Erik moved his hands upward to release the ties that held his mask in place. He was inwardly embarrassed and apologizing for his hesitation.

To Christine, however, time meant nothing. She was more than fine to wait for hours, if that is what it would take. After everything he'd said, she knew she was ready. But, at the same time, she couldn't deny that she was a little nervous, for who wouldn't be? That was something she would _never _tell him, though.

Erik gasped when, all too soon, the mask fell from his face onto his lap. Really, though, it'd taken him at least five minutes. He could only keep his eyes tightly closed and breathe deeply.

Christine swallowed while staring. He was right. His face was deformed, and the deformity was bad. As he'd also said, the extent of it was indescribable. It was definitely the worst deformity she had ever seen.

Her eyes travelled every inch of the right side of his face. She was so focused on studying it that she didn't even think about gasping or showing any sort of voiced reaction. In fact, she wasn't showing any sort of visible reaction, and she didn't even notice that she was closing the distance between them as she continued to look at it. Before she could even think to resist, her hand reached out towards his cheek.

His eyes were still closed as the silence stretched on. He didn't realize or sense Christine drawing near.

Finally, her hand gently touched his deformed cheek, and she blinked coming out of her serious studying. She suddenly realized what she had done just as his eyes snapped open. She heard him gasp in a frozen state, but she didn't move away. She came to the realization that she wasn't scared and she most definitely wasn't going to run.

It was impossible to come up with a description of what she was thinking. Her hand caressed his cheek lightly as her eyes stayed fixed on the deformity. She didn't see the tears that were beginning to invade his eyes until she felt wetness on her hand. Christine's eyes locked onto his as she came back to reality, and she moved her hand away. "Did I hurt you?" she whispered urgently.

Erik shook his head but didn't say anything. His voice wouldn't let him speak.

She looked at him with questioning eyes while reaching out towards his cheek again.

He slowly nodded, allowing her to touch it.

Her hand came in contact with the deformity again, and she ran her fingers over every part of it. A feeling of intense care and a strange sense of protectiveness was beginning to enter her being. Finally, she was able to see the most private and secret part of him. Her protectiveness towards his face was continuing to grow until a strong urge swelled in her. She had to fulfill it to make him understand.

_I'll never let anything happen to you, _her mind whispered, yet it was a weird and almost silly thought. Then, without hesitation, she moved forward to kiss his cheek with the amount of love she felt towards it. Tears slid down her cheeks as her lips lingered against his cheek before moving up and down the length of his deformity.

Erik instantly gasped and let out a moan of protest, but her hands wrapped around his neck so that he couldn't back away. It was.. stunning. He was absolutely speechless and shocked beyond all reason as she continued to kiss it. _How? _"How?" He'd finally spoken.

Christine moved her lips to his and she kissed him twice before slightly backing away. "I told you before," she whispered while looking into his eyes. "I already loved your face before I saw behind your mask. And I don't know how it's even possible, but I love you _more_ now. Maybe it's because you trusted me enough to let me see." She was just so happy. "I love every part of you. I only hope you understand that now."

He stared at her in awe. "How is it possible that someone such as you can love me? How can I be loved by such an angel?"

Her lips curled upward. "I could ask you the same question. But if you must have a reason.. well, there are a lot of reasons, a lot, a lot. You're the most incredible person I know. You're also the nicest, most interesting person I know. You treat me like I'm something special when it's really you who's the special one. I don't feel worthy-" His lips suddenly descended upon hers and she returned his kiss of gratitude with the strength she finally knew she possessed. "You make me feel strong," she said against his lips.

"You make me feel invincible," Erik replied before kissing her again. This was so much to take in. Her love and devotion towards his face seemed unreal. The fact that she had felt it and _kissed _it seemed impossible. Her words seemed too good to be true. His utter joy seemed unimaginable. But kissing her seemed right. Kissing her, thanking her… It was the least he could do. There weren't enough words in the English language he could say to show her his gratitude, so kissing her would have to be enough.

Christine let out a giggle at how enthusiastic he was being. She could tell that each kiss was a signification of his thanks, although he needn't thank her. But she was enjoying kissing him, so she would let him know her thoughts later.

Erik suddenly knew another way he could thank her. Perhaps the English language wasn't enough, but maybe speaking to her in French could be a small way of showing his thankfulness. "Merci, Christine. Merci, mon amour."

Her heart swelled with giddiness and a big smile came to her face, as it always did when he spoke to her in French. "I love it when you speak French. You have the most beautiful voice."

He chuckled and decided to indulge her. "Merci, mon ange." He kissed her forehead but let out a gasp when he felt her hand caress his right cheek again. Eventually, though, he let his eyes close and he leaned into her hand.

His reaction was most appreciated and she continued to caress his cheek while staring into his eyes. "I love you more than I can say."

Erik was still shocked but the power of his shock was slowly fading. "And I love you. It seems like an understatement." He watched as she nodded in agreement. They were still for a few moments while staring at each other.

Christine was memorizing each detail of the face she loved. "I want you to know that you don't have to wear your mask around me."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I'll try to remember that," he promised softly while still in disbelief.

She smiled with pride in her eyes. "Erik, will you.. I mean, could you play something for me? I love hearing you play the piano."

He smiled at her question. He would do anything for her, he would give her the world, and yet all she wanted was to hear him play. He adored her. "Of course, darling. Would you like to sit beside me?" She nodded eagerly, and they both moved to the piano.

Erik played the song they had danced to a little over a month ago, and Christine recognized it immediately. She watched in awe and, as always, was extremely impressed. After he played, they decided it was time to eat dinner.

They left the room hand in hand, Erik's face still maskless.

It was everything they had ever wanted: happiness, love, and commitment. Erik and Christine completed one another. After six years of getting to know each other and growing closer, there was finally no doubt- they were going to be together for many years to come.

* * *

**Ok, well, that's it. I'm not even sure if this should be considered an epilogue.. It's just so long! But I'm an amateur writer, so to me it's an epilogue haha.**

**I want to thank each and every reviewer. I know I didn't reply to many reviews like I should have, but I want each of you to know that your words have meant more to me than I can ever get across. Really, just thank you so much. You've all been huge inspirations to me. So again, thank you, thank you. Oh, and thank you :)**

**Well, I know it has taken forever for this story to be completed. I'll miss it a lot. I hope the ending proved to be ok.**

**Farewell! **

**-Lauren :)**


End file.
